Could it be any Harder
by Aki Rei
Summary: COMLETED hisoka turns down tsuzuki, but then quickly realizes he made the wrong decision. hisoka will then try to win tsuzuki back, but is he too late? h x t
1. prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, 'Soka-chan where are we going?" Tsuzuki asks me slurrily. For the nth time since I don't when, Tsuzuki's been drunk. I know its okay to drink and all that crap but doing it 24/7 is a very different matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know what's happening to him, really. He seems so depressed these days but he won't talk about it. I casually ask him every now and then if he's okay but he answers me with a quick, fake smile and assures me that's everything's okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Irritating about the whole time he was depressed is the way he keeps staring at me. I mean it's so unnerving. I'm in the middle of reading a book or typing our report when I will suddenly feel the hairs of the back of my neck standing up. It's the feeling that's someone watching you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course I'll turn around to see who it is and almost always finds Tsuzuki looking at me. Normally I would frown at him or if I'm in a bad mood he'd probably get a spank or a yell from me.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he finally stops doing that, he decides to drink to his heart's content. We all know that Tsuzuki likes desserts and he just loves to stuff his face with lots and lots of chocolate or anything that's sweet. But these past few days he can't be seen with one. A can of beer or a bottle of sake is his favorite companion of the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed and shifted his weight around my shoulders. I'm supporting him because without me, he can't walk for no more than three steps. At first it was okay, I mean Tsuzuki getting a few more beers or glasses of sake than usual, because it wasn't really hindering our work or anything. But now.....  
  
  
  
  
  
I stole a glance at him and sighed again. For me he's an added extra work. Look at me. I'm going around town practically carrying him when I could be at the comfort of my own home and could be doing something fruitful.  
  
  
  
  
  
"'Soka-chan? Where are we going?" He asks this time pouting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Home." I answered uninterestedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yours?" He asks me getting all genky and excited. I frowned at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course not. I'm bringing you home."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Awww.... But you'll stay with me right?" He asks me, his eyes pleading. I shook my head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"As soon as you're in, I'm out." I told him and looked around. Good, just one more hell block to walk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But....."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki! Just shut up!" I snapped at him getting really irritated. He averts his gaze away from mine, but I'm fast enough to see the pained look in his eyes. Have I hurt him? I ask myself thoughtfully. Nah. He'll forget about it tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
We finally arrived at his house. He had a little difficulty getting the key from his pocket. When he finally produced it, he promptly dropped it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kuso....." He mumbles as he tried to bend down and picks it. The moment his fingers grazed the keys his knees buckled, causing us to topple over.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki!!! Give me that!" I gestured to the key and snatched it from his hands, angrily. He really is such a burden. I stood up, quickly disentangling myself from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
But then our position was just so damn uncomfortable that I am just too happy to be out of it. I rammed the key into its lock and tossed Tsuzuki the keys.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm out of here." I mumbled as I turned to walk away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"'Soka I can't stand up." He whined. I whirled around and found him still immobile at his doorstep. I grumbled and went to his side to help him stand up. I took his arm and flung it around my shoulders. With immense difficulty I tried to support his weight and walked him in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This will be the last time Tsuzuki." I grumbled as we set foot at his living room. I quickly inspected the area. I think it's much tidier than the last time I've been here.  
  
  
  
  
  
I grunted as I deposited Tsuzuki into his couch. I swear another more minute and I won't be able to walk. My shoulders and my back hurt. All thanks to Tsuzuki.  
  
  
  
  
  
"See you tomorrow Tsuzuki." I said as I waved my hand goodbye. I turned to the exit. I was surprised when he held my wrist and prevented me from going out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing Tsuzuki?!!" I screeched as I twisted my wrists from his grasp. He didn't budge.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stay with me tonight." He said. He suddenly sobered up because he stood and embraced me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let go, Tsuzuki!!! Let me go!!" I said as I struggled to free from his hold.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hisoka, please...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!" I finally freed myself from him and distanced from him. As far as possible. He closed the distance between us in a few strides. He took my hands in his.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just want to tell you something." He said as he still held firm on me. I winced, his emotional vibes is starting to flow on me and it's too much that I started to fell dizzy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please let go. You're hurting me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not until you listen to what I say." I happen to look into his eyes and it was full of passion that I was taken aback. I merely nodded, not trusting myself to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I... I..." He stammered, as he took a few steps back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?! Damn it Tsuzuki! Spit it out! I don't have all night!" I screamed, getting fed up. He looked hurt, but still I could see he really wanted to tell whatever it is, now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Suki da." He whispered as he averted his eyes away from me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!" I asked incredously. I heard wrong right? Tsuzuki looks at me earnestly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you! I always have....." He advanced on me, his eyes pleading.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please Hisoka.... I just want...." My head was spinning, and I was ready to faint. Tsuzuki's emotions were too damn strong it was making my vision hazy. He made things worse when he closed the distance between us again. He put his hands on my shoulders. I swatted it away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't know what you're saying." I said groggily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've never been more sure in my life, Hisoka." He looks really desperate now. But I'm getting desperate too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki... Let' just forget about this. You're sure to forget this tomorrow." I said as I made my way to the door. He stopped me and turned me to face him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will never forget about this Hisoka! And I really love you! Why won't you listen to me?" I stubbornly freed myself from his grasp, although I was getting weaker by the minute.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just leave me alone, will you?!!! Do me a favor and don't bug me anymore!" I practically screamed at his face. He backed down and fisted his hands at his sides, his gaze cast downwards. I took this time to flee.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was about to step into the streets when I realized it was raining, and my house was far from his place! I thought gloomily. I hesitated for a while, but then plunged myself into the rain. Better wet than with Tsuzuki.  
  
  
  
  
  
A hand clamped onto my arm and I turned just in time to see Tsuzuki bend down to kiss me. I couldn't react at first. But then his surge of emotions passes through me again and I feel like drowning. Everything went hazy. Then I felt his urgency... his fingers going under the fabric of my shirt, his tongue delving deeper in my mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's when I snapped. I slapped him hard. So hard that his cheek has an angry red mark. I breathed in deeply, my eyes blazing with anger. He had crossed what he shouldn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate you." I said loathingly. He reaches out to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hisoka, I'm sorry....." I ducked his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't ever touch me. I won't forget this..." I looked at him one more time, despaired and lost. He sank to his knees and I ran as fast as I could away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: this is my first yami fic so please be gentle.... ^____^ 


	2. one

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
I don't know how I managed to get home but I did. My eyes were blurry from the rain and from my own tears that I can't see anything ahead of me. My brain was officially not functioning while I was running home. All that I was aware of was my thundering heart and the buzz in my head.  
  
  
  
  
  
After locking the door behind me, I kicked off my shoes and undressed. Not wanting to catch a cold and thinking of relieving some stress, I immediately went to the bathroom to have a long soak in a warm bath.  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched the steam float lazily in front of me while thinking of tonight's events. I put a hand to my chin thoughtfully. Tsuzuki looked really devastated about me being angry at him. But why shouldn't I be? I thought indignantly as I kicked some bubbles around, releasing some rage in the process.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the first place, if he really does love me then he should've given me some time to think about it. It's just the gentleman thing to do right? I thought confused. Oh well, what do I know about love in the first place? I didn't even experience parental love much less romance.  
  
  
  
  
  
The closest thing I had someone feel anything for me at all is lust. I shivered involuntarily. And Tsuzuki's actions tonight were much less the same from that... That.. Muraki. I spat the name angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
His actions were unforgivable though, drunk or not. When he's gone sober I'll expect some apology from him. I deserve it really. I went with him just to make sure he got home alright and that's the thanks I get? Come on. Don't I command any respect at all?  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed and I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy the warm water. I think Tsuzuki will get over it. And I doubt if he really meant what he said. He's drunk after all. But still.... I pictured him in my mind when he confessed. His eyes were radiating with so much passion and love. And his aura was telling me that he's saying the truth about..... I'm sure of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But I don't feel anything for him. I thought reflectively. Okay, so I do. Just a little. But it's all platonic. I think. I blinked a couple of times thinking hard. Ahhhh. Whatever. My head is aching and I don't want to think about it anymore. I rose from the water and wrapped myself in a fluffy green towel.  
  
  
  
  
  
Besides I'll find out tomorrow if Tsuzuki really meant it. Or he just said it because he's drunk. Tomorrow, I'll find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I went to the office in a very bad mood. I didn't get enough sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning but sleep just won't get to me. Maybe because I kept thinking of what happened that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bon! You look terrible!" Watari commented as he peered at my face closely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't remind me." I said grumpily as I whipped a cup to get some coffee.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aha! No sleep right? Here I've got some new invention that will make you feel like you slept through the night!" He produced a clear pink pill and inside it was what looked like a worm. I looked at it doubtfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No thanks Watari. I'd prefer to feel like hell than be your guinea pig." I turned away from him sipping the coffee.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch. So harsh Bon!" He clutched his heart to show how hurt he was. I rolled my eyes. He laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm.. Can't I really persuade you bon?" I shook my head and pursed my lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So cruel...." Watari looked sad for a moment but then he spotted Tatsumi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tatsumi! You look tired!!! Why don't you try....." He bounded to Tatsumi and prepared to pounce on him. I shook my head in annoyance and wonder. How could Watari be so genky all the time? I went to my desk and shuffled some papers.  
  
  
  
  
  
All my paper work was done and I don't really have any new job to work on. I glanced at Tsuzuki's table to see if he finished his. I really can't tell by looking at it since it's all clustered and messy. I proceeded to his table to see if he's finished something.  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't pass my report to Kachou since half of the report must come from Tsuzuki, so I have to find his half. Now if it's only possible to do that... I thought to myself as I shifted mounds of papers aside.  
  
  
  
  
  
After I had sifted through the papers at his desk and didn't find what I was looking for, I opened his drawer. My mouth dropped open when I saw what was inside. Inside was neatly stacked pictures of me could be found. And lots of doodle drawings of me too! What the hell is that baka thinking?!  
  
  
  
  
  
I was seething to myself when someone tapped my shoulder. I must've jumped at least four feet in the air from the surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ka-Kachou!" I gurgled incoherently as I jammed Tsuzuki's drawer closed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you alright Kurosaki-kun?" He asked me, concern filling his voice. I nodded weakly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hai. I was just surprised that's all." He looked doubtful but nodded all the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come to my office. There's a new mission for you to handle."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki's not yet here. If there'll be a briefing..." Kachou put up a hand to stop me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll talk about that in my office." He said silencing me. I just shrugged and followed him to his office. Once inside he offered me a chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the matter, Kachou?" I asked him intrigued.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll have a new partner." I blinked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" I asked Kachou. It seems I heard wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kurosaki-kun, Watari will be your partner for a while. He'll brief you with your next assignment."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But.. But... Kachou! What about Tsuzuki?! Does he know about this?" I ask Kachou confused. He looked back at me, sympathy in his dark eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki was the one who asked me to cancel your partnership." He said sadly as he went out of the office, claiming he needed some coffee. I doubt it. He just wanted to be away from me, that's all. But I'm thankful.  
  
  
  
  
  
I fell back in his seat, dizzy with my swirling emotions. What was that all about? And what the hell is Tsuzuki thinking? Why did he cancel our partnership? Was it because of last night? Did he not want to be with me anymore? I thought angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then a sudden realization made me weak. And why did I feel violent about not being partners with him anymore? This is what I want right? To be fucking away from that damn lazy, perverted Tsuzuki. But why do I feel so....incomplete? Why? I asked myself over and again.  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. two

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I have been staring in the wall for a long time. Trying to drown the buzz in my head. Trying to calm the wild beat of my heart. Trying to stop the tears that are flowing. It's no use.  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't do anything about it. Everywhere I look, everything I hear has to do with Hisoka. Even in my mind's eye, I can see his face scrunched with anger. On that fateful night. Why did I ever let my hormones get the best of me? I thought to myself guiltily as I dropped my head to my hands, crying for the nth time.  
  
  
  
  
  
For months, weeks, days... Ever since I've fallen for him, I've thought about how to break it to him. Thought about confessing my love for him gently. Thought about not stressing him to much. Thought about giving him time. I never did any of those.  
  
  
  
  
  
Instead I forced myself to him. Fucking forced myself!! Of all people it should have been me who understands him fully. It should've been me who knows that he is not ready for a relationship. A physical relationship. He must think that I only wanted him for pleasure. Like Muraki did. But that's not true. I love him for who he is. I love him for all he's worth.  
  
  
  
  
  
But my actions say otherwise, I thought angrily as I punched the wall. It was the most stupid move I could ever make. He deserved a break me. He might even deserve not seeing me anymore. For sure, he hates me now.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's why I decided to break our partnership. We won't be able to work right anymore. I doubt if he'll ever talk to me. And I doubt that I will be able to look at him anymore. I'm too ashamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
I just had enough strength to pick up the phone and talk to Kachou. Enough strength to hold back my tears and to stop my voice from breaking. Kachou had a lot of questions. I was able to answer one. He asked me why. Why did I decide to end our partnership? He thought it was one of the most successful partnerships ever. I just stammered that I can't face Hisoka anymore. It won't work at all. That it was my entire fault.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before he had the chance to ask me further, I dropped the phone and dragged myself to the couch. I haven't moved since. I looked at the clock and noticed that it's already 8 am. Which means another sleepless night. I don't think I will be able to go En-macho today. I thought as I entertained the thought of going there. No definitely not.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't give a damn if Kachou gets mad. I don't give a damn that I probably won't have any salary at the end of the month. All I know is that Hisoka will be there. I know that he is the most prudent worker there, maybe besides Tatasumi. He won't be absent no matter what fate throws him. But that doesn't matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked around my apartment looking for something to concentrate on. My gaze fell on my bedroom door. Hmmmm.... Sleep. The bed looks entertaining, if you ask me. Mesmerized, I stood up and went to my room. I lied down and closed my eyes, not bothering to undress I invited sleep to settle in.  
  
  
  
  
  
If I get lucky, really lucky, maybe I won't wake up at all..... I thought dreamily as sleep sets in.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hisoka....? Where are you going?" I ask him, confused. The emerald- eyed empath, the object of my obsession, just shrugged and looked at me haughtily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Away." He said simply, shifting the luggage in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why? I need you here, Hisoka. Don't leave me." I pleaded with him, clutching his hands. He shook violently away from my grasp, his eyes glinting with annoyance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't touch me! And I can do whatever I want. And I don't need you. In fact I want to be away from you." My world toppled over itself as I heard his words. What did I do?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hisoka, why? Why are you leaving me?" He looked at me as if I was crazy. He dropped his luggage to the ground and waved his arms about exasperated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're asking me?! Have you forgotten already Tsuzuki?! Is your brain that damaged you can't remember?" My eyes watered at his harsh words, I wanted to runaway from him but then..... I was too afraid that if I let him go, he'll be gone forever. That I won't ever see him again. And I don't want that. Hisoka grabbed his bags and walked away briskly. I ran after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hisoka wait.... We have to talk! Hisoka!" I screamed over and over again. The faster I ran, the harder it is to catch up with him. When I thought I was gaining on him, someone took my hand, stopping me from running.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck??!!" I angrily screamed as I turned to see who it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki-san. What are you doing?" It was Tatsumi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not now, Tatsumi I'm catching up with Hisoka." I looked at the road to see where he went. I can't see him anywhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hisoka?! Hisoka?!" I bellowed, hoping that he'll appear. He didn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki-san. He's gone. He'll never come back. Never." Tatsumi gazed into my eyes earnestly. His words stung. It can't be.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HISOKA!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki-san! Wake up! Wake up!" Tatsumi yelled as he shook Tsuzuki in his sleep. The amethyst-eyed man has been murmuring nonsense in his sleep and he was tossing violently around the bed. Tatsumi was getting worried.  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been already 5 minutes of shaking, shouting and pinching and yet Tsuzuki is still confined in his nightmare. Eyeing a pitcher of water near the bed, Tatsumi grabbed it and prayed that this method will work.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he was about to pour it wildly on the sleeping man, Tsuzuki sat up, screaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HISOKA!!!!" Tatsumi set down the pitcher and went to Tsuzuki's aid immediately. He stroked the other man's back comfortingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Calm down Tsuzuki-san. It's just a nightmare." The amethyst-eyed Shinigami just hiccupped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's over." Tatsumi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No its not. My life is a nightmare. I wish I never woke up!" Tsuzuki said as he eyed Tatsumi earnestly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you never woke up, who'll pay your dues at En-macho? Do you suppose I'll pay for it?" Tatsumi said, lightening up the situation. Tsuzuki tried to smile but failed. Instead he broke down in tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki-san.... What happened? I heard that you and Kurosaki- kun...." He didn't finish the sentence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its true. I broke it up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" Tatsumi inquired. Tsuzuki looked at him pleadingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not ready to talk about it. Please just leave me alone." He pleaded as he hugged himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No." Tatsumi said firmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tatsumi.... I'm not in the mood for your talks... Please."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have work to do. And besides, you'll have to face Kurosaki-kun sooner or later. That's that. I won't leave here until you go with me. Do you hear?" Tsuzuki looked at Tatsumi exasperatedly. He shook his head. The sapphire eyed man is in his I'm-your-boss-mood. He meant what he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Grudgingly, he stood up and dressed himself. Muttering all the while, about how fate and Tatsumi conspired on him. He went out to see that the sapphire eyed man was not in his living room, not in his kitchen. Frowning Tsuzuki went outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tatsumi was already waiting outside; he was looking up at the sky, watching the birds soar freely. Tsuzuki ahemed to signal his presence. The other Shinigami looked preoccupied at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah. Tsuzuki-san. Nice day, isn't it?" Tsuzuki just grumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, that's a shame. It looks like this day bid good sign."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever." Tsuzuki grumbled as he started to walk towards En-macho. He didn't give a damn that he was being rude. Good sign, bad sign... It won't change the fact that he's a dumbass. A world-class dumbass.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tatsumi caught up with him, tutting. Disapproving his manners, it seems.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki-san. Do you know why I have to drag you to work?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because you have magic up your sleeves and you'll make Hisoka forgive me?" Tsuzuki sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes at himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. Because we have an assignment. You'll be my partner for this task."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?! Can't you find another one? I can't work right now.... Okay?" He turned around to face Tatsumi, puppy, begging mode. It didn't work.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kachou thinks its better. It'll keep your mind off... Other things."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No matter what work you'll give me, I'll never be able to do that." Tsuzuki said earnestly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's too bad. Even if it won't work, you're still a Shinigami with a lot of dues."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Touché, Tatsumi." I grumbled as I walked briskly. We are already in En- macho, already walking under those, beautiful Sakura trees. I am eagerly anticipating seeing Hisoka again. Though I have to be careful, not to let him see me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was starting to smile when my eye caught some dirt. And it hurt like hell!  
  
  
  
  
  
"OW!!!" I yelled as I shut my lids tighter, my hand flying to my right eye. Instead of the pain going away, it became intense.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki-san? What's going on?" Tatsumi demanded as he went to my side, putting his arms around me shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My eye, It caught something. Blow it Tatsumi." I said to him. He grasped my hand and tried to open my eyes, which were not cooperating with me. He blew a couple of times. It went off after the tenth one, it seems.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Better?" Tatsumi asks me, smiling. I nodded to smiling, gratefully. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see Hisoka, running around the corner, his hands on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. three

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
I, Watari Yutaka, am a fool. A martyr. A hopeless romantic. And an entirely hopeless case. I angrily thought as I pounded my clenched fists on the table to let out some frustration. 003 hooted indignantly and flew away from me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I mumble a quick apology to my loyal pet. He has stuck by me in all this years and knew me so well, that he deserves an equal treatment with that of a human. I watch him fly through the window and disappear out of my sight. I sighed. All this Tsuzuki-bon saga has left me stressed out and distraught.  
  
  
  
  
  
I wouldn't admit this to anyone but to 003 alone. Only he knows my about my affection towards bon. About how my affection towards him as a younger brother grew into admiration and possibly love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone in this office knows that bon considers me as a sane person to talk to. That is if I wanted to be one, and I'll always, always be sane for him. The way he puts my opinion and thoughts about some matters in high regards, made me feel all warm inside. And it makes me happy. So I always look forward to our little conversations, however warped they may be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Every time we talk I notice something different from him. Or rather, I have realized something in him that I didn't before. Like how wonderful and expressive his emerald eyes were. I've learn to love the way they lit up occasionally with suppressed happiness, the way they darken in annoyance, the way they pulsate in anger. And I was content with that. Content about admiring him from afar. I didn't care and didn't give a damn that everything is in vain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Even before I had fallen for him, I had found out that he too, likes Tsuzuki. This was owing to the fact that Hisoka almost always unconsciously opens up to me. I chuckled. Maybe I'm really easy to talk to, I thought to myself as I brought a hand to my chin, thinking deeply. Otherwise, bon wouldn't come to me and let some things slip.  
  
  
  
  
  
This past few weeks, he's been ranting on and on about how Tsuzuki's been acting strange. About how he hates it when the amethyst eyed man is drunk. The truth is that, in my conclusion, he's simply worried about the welfare of Tsuzuki. And I can understand that all too well. Tsuzuki's my friend as well and I hate to see him fall in to pieces.  
  
  
  
  
  
So I told bon to stay by Tsuzuki's side at all times. I told him that maybe his partner was in need of some attention. That he needs some company. Hisoka reluctantly agreed. After that, I smiled at him like I always do, saying that I'm proud of him since he's been listening to me. I ruffle his hair and made my exit.  
  
  
  
  
  
That was the most generous thing I ever did, I think. I pushed bon towards Tsuzuki. Even if I broke my own heart, I did it. For Hisoka's sake at least. I remember that day very clearly. Tsuzuki was bouncing against the walls in happiness when Hisoka told him he'd go with him. He had hugged bon to himself looking genuinely pleased. Hisoka blushed prettily and tried to remove himself from the other shinigami's grasp. They looked like the perfect couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's when I decided that maybe I am entitled to some happiness myself. That I can find love elsewhere. If those two knuckleheaded persons were able to find each other, then clearly a man of my intellect will be able to do so. I made a few experiments that proved to be all failures. Let me recount, all my shameful results.  
  
  
  
  
  
Experiment number 1. Stay away from bon as much as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
At first I thought that this was a clearly logical idea. After all, how could I move on if I was still pining for him, right? So the first few days of this test, I avoided him. I holed myself in my lab and locked the door shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
It worked quite well actually. I didn't see him and talk to him for about three days straight and so did everybody else. The fourth day, Kachou got really pissed and destroyed my lab door to cinders. Bon was behind Kachou, beside himself in annoyance.  
  
  
  
  
  
My heart sped up at his sight and almost drooled. But then I felt Kachou's fist made contact with my head that I snapped out of my reverie. Bon just smirked and tailed out of my lab, leaving me at the very angry hands of Kachou.  
  
  
  
  
  
Conclusion. The heart does grow fonder, in absence. How remarkably true in my case.  
  
  
  
  
  
Result. Utter and total failure.  
  
  
  
  
  
I am not one who gives up easily, so I decided that a few more experiments would suffice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Experiment Number 2. Accept the fact that we'll never be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm. This experiment was, by far, the most difficult. What I did was to paste/attach all over my lab walls that Tsuzuki and bon were meant to be. Every where I turned there was a note saying: Watari Yutaka. Move on. Look at bon and Tsuzuki; they're perfect for each other. Take a hike.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reading them over and over again made me lose concentration on my work. Hell! I didn't even made progress on my sex changing potion. Add the fact that I get all wired up by the thought about them being meant together. It almost made me nuts!  
  
  
  
  
  
I was up the point where I was about to tear my hair off my head, from frustration. Thankfully, Tatsumi knocked and I was beyond panicked about the notes in my walls that I forgot to tear my hair out. Thanks to my inhuman speed, well I can have one if I'm in dire need and this one is up to case, I ripped them off my walls before Tatsumi could enter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Conclusion. Never make notes where you could read them every where, every time. Especially if you really can't take what it says. It will definitely crack you up. Definitely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Result. Need I say more? Another mother of failures.  
  
  
  
  
  
Third try. Well I haven't really tried it out yet. Just an outline on what I'm supposed to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Experiment 3. Find happiness elsewhere. Flirt with co-workers until a find is seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Subjects: Tatsumi. Logical choice isn't it? Tatsumi is okay looking. No make that good looking. No make it, hmmmm.... Drop dead gorgeous? It isn't hard to fall for this guy, I guess, but he's pretty darn uptight. And he works everyone to hell! Imagine if we, let's suppose were together, then he'll have more authority to work me like mad! That's going to be pretty nasty.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyway, other choices are... Wait. I don't have any other choices. I can't possibly consider Kachou. It's out of the question. Never. Nu-uh. Terazuma? Nope. Might mistake me for a girl because of my blond locks, then he'll turn a monster on me. Shivers. Wakaba-chan? Not up to school girls types. Who else...?  
  
  
  
  
  
So that lefts me with Tatsumi. Yosh. Its work but I'll get it done.  
  
  
  
  
  
Conclusion. None yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Results. Good I hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back on why I didn't get to start the experiment. Bon got a problem. A major problem. He came to me, almost on the verge of tears. He was as confused as ever. Story spilled from his mouth faster than I can comprehend. But I did get the main idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsuzuki, it seems, has invaded Hisoka's privacy. He kissed him and proclaimed his love for bon so passionately, it sent Hisoka reeling from the whirling emotions emanating from his partner. The young boy wasn't quite ready for it yet so he reacted to the hilt. Dropped the bomb on Tsuzuki that he hated him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsuzuki reacted to this 'I hate you' statement and breaks the partnership. He acts all hurt and depressed. Knowing him, he's probably too ashamed to be working with bon any longer. So he decides that breaking the partnership would be the best thing for them both.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hisoka on the other hand, reacted to this decision of Tsuzuki like the other man didn't mean the proclamation of love. Why, he asks me, did Tsuzuki do that? Won't he, you know? Like to have much time with me? That's what you do for your loved one right? Spend time with him and make him feel wanted? I was beside myself with sadness. Bon doesn't exactly know what love is. He hasn't and yet felt to be loved. If he only knew two of us already do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon tried to suppress his hiccups and I patted his back to comfort him. I told him that Tsuzuki was just confused as well. That he was too ashamed to face bon. That it was his reason of breaking the partnership. Bon looked at me uncertainly. I smiled and gently explained to him, that indeed Tsuzuki loves him but he doesn't know how to express it well. To be exact, he doesn't know what approach he will use when it comes bon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hisoka's lips twitched and almost formed a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is it because I'm a special case?" He asks me his eyes teasing. How I wanted to tell him right then and there, that indeed he is special. But instead I nodded and coaxed him to talk to Tsuzuki. He nodded and looked at me directly in the eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks Watari. I think I know how I feel know. But.. Tsuzuki has to give me more time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He will bon. He'll wait for you even if it takes forever." And he bounded out of my lab, very light in his steps.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at the clock and noticed that it has been an hour since bon went away. I guess its time to look for Tatsumi now. I went out to look for the sapphire eyed secretary when I ran into someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bon!" I cried in surprise as I noticed Hisoka, crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wa-Watari-san..." I linked my arms around his shoulders and steered him in my lab.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened bon?" I asked him gently as I set him down a chair and went about to fix him some tea.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki- he, he..." He broke into a fresh batch of sobs, and I waited for him to calm down. I handed him his tea.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What bon? How did your talk go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I, we never did."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you were determined to talk to him?" I scrunched my forehead in confusion. He looked at me a mad gleam in his emerald eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How could I? He was having an intimate moment with Tatsumi!" He bellowed, but then hung his head in sadness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I thought he really meant it when he said....." He paused for a while, bringing his delicate hands to touch his temple, then turned away very red in the face, because of anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was right to think he only wanted me for something else." I was at a loss for words. I wanted to defend Tsuzuki, but if he did do that to bon, I'll never forgive him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bon? Are you sure about what you're saying? What did Tsuzuki and Tatsumi did? You know they're close friends." I managed to make some possible excuse, about that intimate moment Hisoka was talking about.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do friends kiss each other now?" Hisoka said, his eyes dulling and his fist clenched.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. It can't be." I whispered to myself. Apparently it was loud enough for bon to hear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It happened. We can't change the fact that Tsuzuki's a moron. Now give me the papers to our mission. I have to get a head start." Bon said with such authority and fierceness that I had to take a double. I realized that Tsuzuki has yet made another major damage to bon. He'll be even more jaded than before. And it's all Tsuzuki's fault.  
  
  
  
  
  
My eyes flashed dangerously. I had to release this anger somehow. Without a word, I flung to Hisoka the mounds of paper he wants and went outside with fervor without another word.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside En-macho, under those Sakura trees, sat Tatsumi and Tsuzuki. They laid a table there to discuss their next assignment. Tsuzuki pleaded like the inu-dog he was that he doesn't want to take a risk. Take a risk about seeing Hisoka again. Not now. Tatsumi relented so outside they were both, enjoying the sun and the tea.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki-san! Are you listening?" The sapphire eyed man asked indignantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think Hisoka's doing now, Tatsumi? I'm not used to this. I always know what's happening to him. I feel so detached." Tsuzuki hung his head low and pouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's probably doing their task. Now the case..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who's his new partner?" Tsuzuki asks, his forehead creasing up. Tatsumi sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watari." Tatsumi sighed and set down his glasses. It seems to him Tsuzuki wont be able to work until he's satisfied that bon will be alright.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good. He'll be able to take care of Soka-chan." Tsuzuki said as he brought the cup to his lips which he promptly spilled. Tatsumi tutted and offered Tsuzuki his handkerchief.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. It'll get wet. I just have to go home and get a change of clothes." Tsuzuki said as he stood up, smiling the inu-dog smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. You will stay here until the briefing is over." Tatsumi said as he too stood up and cleaned Tsuzuki up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There. See you don't need a change of clothes." Tatsumi said as he turned to his chair to sit. His eyes widened when behind Tsuzuki, he noticed Watari looking enraged. He tapped Tsuzuki's shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watari!!! How's ..." Tsuzuki didn't finish his question. He stumbled back, a bruise in his cheek from the blow he received from Watari. Watari was shaking with anger from head to toe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I gave him to you." The blond haired shinigami hissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about, Watari?" Tsuzuki asks confused, as his bruise heals.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I gave bon's heart to you! I made him see that he....." Tsuzuki's eyes widened. He didn't imagine Hisoka, running his hands on his face. He really had seen him!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I was such a fool! Helping you all along." Watari continued as he composes his self.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watari, what are you talking about?! Just tell me." Tsuzuki pleaded. Watari just eyed him angrily then turned to Tatsumi, his amber eyes penetrating the secretary.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you ask Tatsumi?" He said with a huff as he turned on his heels. Watari paused, and then looked at Tsuzuki his eyes boring into those amethyst depths.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't let me see you going close to bon. I swear, a punch is not the only thing I can do." And with that he flounced off, his lab coat trailing behind him. Leaving Tsuzuki and Tatsumi behind gaping.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey peeps! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Really appreciated them. Anyway, I'm sorry if Watari is ooc here. I can't help it. 


	5. four

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Tsuzuki's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Watari just punched me. He just did. I put a hand on my cheek to touch the part where it still stings. I still can't believe that Watari did that to me. We are practically brothers when it comes to closeness. We have been friends and confidantes for the longest time. I confide in him and so does he. I tell him things I never told anyone, like how I truly feel for Hisoka.  
  
  
  
  
  
But it seems that I am the only one who is saying the whole truth. The only one who completely opened up. This confession of Watari has left me guilty and angry at the same time. How can he let me go on and on ranting about Hisoka? He was always smiling and encouraging me to go for it. He even went overboard that fateful night by saying to me that he somehow sensed that Hisoka may have had some feelings for me. I clench my fists in frustration, shaking with anger. Angry with Watari, with myself and probably even Tatsumi.  
  
  
  
  
  
I shook my head slightly. No Tatsumi is not to be blamed about all this. He just wanted me to cheer up and we do have some business to do. But if he wasn't so damn intimate then Watari and Hisoka may have not misunderstood us. Wait. I just said that Tatsumi wasn't to be blamed at all, but what am I doing now? I guess I'm just really pathetic, trying to find out a reason not to blame myself, when the truth is that it's my entire fault.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sigh and put my face into my hands trying to stop my eyes from misting. I guess I really blew it. We may have had the chance if I weren't fooling around. If only I had the guts to talk to Hisoka one last time to apologize for my rude actions. But because I was a coward.... I might have lost him for good. I shudder at the 'what if's' in my mind. All week I've been muttering about 'what if's', mumbling about my stupidity and why I didn't do it the other way around.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was not long ago when I had the principle about not crying over spilt milk. I guess I'm contradicting myself now. I'm full of regrets that I want the time to rewind and redo all the mistakes I did. Then maybe I could still be Hisoka's partner, be Watari's friend and a genki man. I sigh again but let of a shriek of surprise when I heard someone tut.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How long are you planning to stay there with your ass on the ground Tsuzuki?! Have you noticed we have chairs?" I blink up at Tatsumi. Ooops. Forgot about him. I smiled at him sheepishly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Forever? No wait. Maybe until everything is better." Tatsumi sighed and sat down on one of the dragged chairs. He pushed up his glasses.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki, nothing will ever be better unless you do something about it." Hmm. That makes sense but the question is, can I do it?  
  
  
  
  
  
"What can I do? Hisoka must really, really hate me now. Plus I don't have a best friend anymore. My life's over." I said as I hugged my knees to my chest, pouting to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tatsumi stood up his fists clenched at his sides. He was shaking mildly with suppressed annoyance. Wow. He really must be fed up with me. I've never seen Tatsumi lose control of himself. He was always, always collected around us.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sick and tired of your whining Tsuzuki! I order you to do something about it and make it quick." He said with authority as he finally stops shaking and calms down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you to order me around?!" I finally snapped at him. If he's sick and tired of me, then why all the fuss? Well, I'm getting tired of his constant naggings. I do have my limitations, you know? Standing up, I look at Tatsumi with loathing eyes. He looked really surprised as I took his full height.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its all your fucking fault in the first place!!! If you hadn't dragged me here and acted all intimate on me then none of this would've happened!!! Its all your fucking fault!!!" I screamed, getting hoarse. I panted heavily at the exertion. I notice Tatsumi took a step back. A bewildered expression on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at Tatsumi's eyes and knew I had made a grave mistake. His sapphire eyes are dark with sorrow. He moves his lips as if to say something then closes it again. He composes his self first.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki. I'm sorry if you think that it is my fault. I never intended to do any of those accusations. I only wanted to cheer you up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tatsumi... I'm..." He held up his hand to stop me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't say sorry. Maybe I did feel somewhat happy that you and Kurosaki-kun are broken up." I looked at him surprised. He smiled slightly, wistfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, as I said, I never intended that scene. I know that you'll be lonely without Kurosaki-kun so... I... " Tatsumi was at a loss for words.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What Tatsumi?" I ask him gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I loved you. That's why I wanted you to be happy. Even if its breaks me." Tatsumi says that with such sadness, I feel guilt seeping through me again. I knew that Tatsumi had feelings for me. I had known it for a long time. I'm not really as thick headed as I look. But I just dismiss it because I can't say that I do share his feelings. And he never said it aloud. But now that he did, it felt weird.  
  
  
  
  
  
I notice Tatsumi backing away from me. I reach out to grab his arm. He's an important friend and I don't want to lose him, like I did Hisoka and Watari.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, Tatsumi? I'm sorry. I really do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know." He says as he brought his gaze downwards not wanting to meet my eyes. I continue nonetheless.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I still want to work with you. We have the assignment right?" I smile. He just shrugs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course. It's still business." He shook his arms from my grasp and pushes up his glasses one last time. I look at Tatsumi and let of a sigh of relief. At least he still wants to work with me. That's means I can repay his kindness and make it up to him by working hard, as he always wants me to.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I still believe you should do something about Kurosaki-kun. I believe it's not yet over." He said for the second time as he strides in the building of Enmacho, leaving me wondering if I really should go and talk to Hisoka. Maybe he'll believe me or not. But the important thing is that I have told my side right? I guess that would be better.... I thought as I sat down on one of the dragged chairs and sipped tea, all the while deciding whether I have enough courage to talk to Hisoka and Watari.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hisoka's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I am reading the fourth paragraph of the same page for about seven times already. But the data still doesn't make sense. I have concluded earlier, by reading the first few paragraphs, that these guys might've committed suicide. But how can a guy who hung himself have a bloated stomach? I scrunch my forehead with wonder.  
  
  
  
  
  
The school that this group of guys goes to isn't nearby any bodies of water. Not a lake, not a river, not even an ocean. Even if there were, should they drown, they wouldn't be able to drag themselves and then hung themselves, right? I set down the papers, bringing a hand to my aching head. So that means they didn't commit suicide.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were probably drowned first then shipped to the school and hung the dead bodies to the only Sakura tree in the school backyard. But who would do that? I mean why would anyone go through all the trouble? They could've just left the bodies in the.... In the....Whatever body of water it is. Maybe the killer is wacko. I thought sarcastically as I stand up and stretched. No make that a hentai, perverted wacko. The dead bodies found were partially nude.  
  
  
  
  
  
This group of guys came from the same school, Shizuoka High, and all of them are athletes, wait.... Make that attractive male athletes, who also happen to be the captain of their respective clubs. I look at their profiles one by one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Takamiya Wei, captain of the basketball team, height - 6', eyes - blue, hair - chocolate brown, built - lanky.  
  
  
  
  
  
Uekesa Aki, captain of the baseball team, height - 5'5, eyes - green, hair - black, built - lean.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miyami Kiyota, captain of the soccer team, height - 5'7, eyes - green, hair - ash blond, built - lanky.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yahiko Saki, captain of the judo team, height - 5'5, eyes - brown, hair - chocolate brown, built - lean.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm... the killer has an inclination to green eyes and brown hair. Maybe that could give us a clue? I thought reflectively. I sit down and put my chin to my hands thinking deeply. I probably spaced out since I was surprised when Watari promptly appeared in front of me, waving his hands in my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" I shriek as I blink my eyes a few times. Watari just laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Which planet did you went to bon?" He asks me grinning.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pluto." I say shortly as I reach out for the papers, trying to read it again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do we have any more clues, besides the profiles and the bloated stomachs?" I ask Watari as he goes about his lab, arranging random things.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, we have found skin under their nails, probably scratched their attacker or something. But it's difficult to place its DNA since it was heavily diluted with water and mixed with dirt. It hard to pick the skin out." Watari sighs as he sits down in front of me and reaches for half the papers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What else?" I ask him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We don't have anything else. We have to come down to earth and investigate it ourselves. I'll pose as a substitute teacher and you will pose as a student. We leave tomorrow morning." Oh good. The faster and farther away from Tsuzuki the better, I thought gaily. Of course, I get to play student again. Pathetic. And I wanted to do other things. I turn to Watari to ask something else when my eye caught something. I look at it closely, and then frowned. What the hell is he doing here? I thought angrily as I scrape my chair back and look at Tsuzuki with a venomous glare. Watari also turned to see what's going on.  
  
  
  
  
  
I must say that it's surprising to see Watari scowling. And I never thought I'd see the day where I could see him not smiling. And to Tsuzuki too. They are.. well... I now that they are best friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hisoka... Can we talk?" He asks me, giving me the most pleading look he could muster. I didn't buy it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We don't have anything to talk about." I answered him, my tones clipped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But we do! You have to listen to what I will say!" He says as he took a step closer to me. I took a step back and Watari stepped in between us, scowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. I don't have to and I don't want to!" I yell as I cover my ears, trying to stop the buzz in my head. There's too much emotion in this room. Anger, frustration and pleas. Can handle it anymore. Have to get out. I thought dizzily as I steadied myself by holding onto the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please.... Hisoka, listen to me. Me and Tatsumi....." Watari cut him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki!! Stop it! Look at bon. It's too much. Get out." Tsuzuki looked a little irritated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watari, I just want to talk to him, if you'll only let me explain..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is there to explain? I caught you too! There's something different with you and Tatsumi!" Watari almost yelled as he pushes Tsuzuki away. Tsuzuki didn't back down. A chair, I need a chair, I thought, getting really, really dizzy. I feel like puking already. My grasp slip from the table, my knees buckles and I slump on the ground, in an ungraceful heap.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You back off! Watari, all I'm asking is few minutes alone with Hisoka!" Tsuzuki pleaded again. His amethyst eyes were pulsating with suppressed annoyance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! And you back off!" Watari said as he pushes Tsuzuki again. Tsuzuki finally snaps.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What IS the matter with you?!!" Tsuzuki asks angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOU!!!" Watari screams as he launches himself to Tsuzuki, tackling the other man to the ground. They writhed and turned, wanting to get the upper hand. Finally exploding, I stand on shaking knees and went to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" I yelled as I finally collapse. The last thing I see is Tsuzuki and Watari scrambling to their feet to get to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. five

Chapter 5  
  
Tsuzuki's POV  
  
"What?! When did they leave?!" I asked Tatsumi enraged. Just imagine the shock I felt when I went into Watari's lab to find out that he and Hisoka had already left. Just imagine! I mean it was only about 3 hours ago when Hisoka collapsed and now they're gone!!! And how dare Watari do this to me!!! Is he the only one allowed to fuss over Hisoka or what?! I fumed inwardly as I continued to stalk Tatsumi for answers.  
  
But Tatsumi looks like he is doing his best to avoid me. I mean I was running after him for about 5 minutes now but he still hasn't answered my questions and I still haven't caught up with him. The nerve!!! I only wanted to find out where Hisoka is!!! Is it too much to ask?! Finally snapping, I broke into a run and caught up with Tatsumi in no time. I grasped his shoulders to shake him up.  
  
"When did they leave?" I asked him again, venom in my voice. I'm still seething over Watari so I can't help being a little harsh on Tatsumi. But he also had a hand in it too! I mean if he just had answered my question...  
  
The sapphire eyed secretary shook my hands off his shoulders and sighed. He looked at me tiredly and removed his glasses, cleaning them before replacing them. He took a deep breath as if claming himself down.  
  
"You just missed them. Maybe right before you went into the lab." Tatsumi said, somewhat resigned. DAMN!!! Fate is against me!  
  
"Where will they be staying?" I asked yet again. I'm not defeated yet. If only I can talk to Hisoka and explain things to him clearly... I knew he'd understand. I looked at Tatsumi and saw that he won't budge. He won't give me any information. Maybe orders from Kachou or whatever... But I'm really, really desperate...  
  
"Tatsumi! Please!! All I want to know is where they are staying! I just need to talk to Hisoka one last time." I looked at him with the most pleading look I could muster, wishing all the while that my powers of charm would work on him this time around. It didn't.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san. I think it will be better if you give Kurosaki-kun a little more time before explaining things to him. He isn't ready yet."  
  
"But.. BUT!!!" I stammered incomprehensibly. What Tatsumi is saying did indeed make sense but I wanted to talk to Hisoka NOW. And I mean NOW.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san, if this will make you feel better, I will be the one to explain to Kurosaki-kun and Watari about all the fuss this afternoon. I have a hunch that they'll listen to me better than they'll listen to you." Tatsumi said with a flourish as he tailed out of the room, dodging my hand by a few millimeters as I made another grab at him.  
  
Damn!!! Tatsumi's getting better at it!!! I told myself seething as I let myself out of the room. I calmed down after a few brisk steps. Being harsh to your leg muscles is really tiring. After running around for 20 minutes straight, I finally hit rock bottom. Especially now that I don't have Hisoka as a distraction to my aching muscles... I sighed as I considered Tatsumi's suggestion.  
  
Hmmm... But perhaps what Tatsumi said is true. If it comes from him, it's kind of believable since he never lies... I thought as I made a beeline towards the table where the sweets and croissants for the workers of Enma- cho are.  
  
Besides, I don't have Hisoka and Watari's address, and it will be like looking for a needle in a haystack if I try to find them. And it will be especially harder if they don't want to be seen, which the case is. I thought reflectively as I selected a chocolate croissant from the table and brought it to my lips, already smiling.  
  
"Tsuzuki!!! Tsuzuki!!! Are you in here?!" My head snaps towards the door. I glanced at the intruder annoyed. Don't tell me I'm not allowed to have some of these!!! Now that would be too much!!! Terazuma stood in the doorway looking very pissed. He just looked at me never saying a word. I raise my brows at him.  
  
"Just what I thought..." Terazuma mumbles as he eyes me dangerously. He never said a word after that. Getting impatient, I turned to him.  
  
"What?! I don't suppose you forgot what you're here for?" I teased him as I bit into the croissant. Mmmm... heavenly sweet chocolate. Terazuma's pale complexion turned red in anger.  
  
"Of course not!!! I'm just here to give you the papers for your assignment. Tatsumi asked me to give them to you." He tossed me the papers and left the room mumbling angrily.  
  
"Hmmmp!! As if its part of my job bringing stuff to others! Especially to damn, lazy workers who have no initiative to look for it!!!" He raged as he closed the door behind him with a bang.  
  
"I heard that!!!" I yelled after my cranky co-worker, smiling. I looked at the paper he tossed me and was a tad surprised about how thin the stack of papers was. I mean, when me and 'Soka-chan receives an assignment, we always get a mountain of papers. And I mean Mt. Everest!!!  
  
Finishing off the croissant, I opened the folder and read it carefully. Hmmmm... So we are to escort a bunch of souls to Meifu. But why the papers? I thought to myself confused. Usually if the job is only escorting lost souls to Meifu, paper work isn't needed anymore. So I continued reading.  
  
Oh.... So that's why. I thought to myself as I finished reading the whole thing. I closed the folder and set it aside. So these souls refuse to go until their bodies are found. When they are questioned, they said they were certain that they died on that beach... Hence they float around that area looking for it. But not even one body was found.  
  
The entire perimeter of that beach was searched but nothing turned up. The souls were asked for more information but they wouldn't say more. We are not even sure if they are murdered or they have committed suicide. Maybe a combination of both. We don't know for sure.  
  
This assignment is going to be hard. No identification, no nothing. We have to start from scratch, I thought as I stood up and grabbed another croissant for the road. I guess the faster I finish this, the faster I get to fixing my and 'Soka-chan's situation.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Watari's POV  
  
Hmmm... Now that I think about it, sneaking bon out of Enma-Cho isn't such a good idea. But then again, Tsuzuki will only wear bon out and it will not good for our assignment, I thought reflectively as I looked into bon's sleeping form.  
  
I sighed. Okay. Be honest. I only wanted bon to myself. I know Tsuzuki's powers of persuasion. And he looked really determined a while ago. And I know bon's true feelings for Tsuzuki. I'm just scared out my wits at the outcome. You know the domino effect.  
  
Sometimes I hate being a man of intellect. Being so deductive and observant, I always had a hunch on everything. And my hunches hit the target for about 7 times out of ten. And this time around... if I didn't sneak bon... The domino effect will happen.  
  
I hitched my glasses up my face and sighed. Well here goes.. this is what will happen. Tsuzuki will explain his heart out, add the charm and all that crap. Bon will be forced to listen, and because of his true feelings he will listen and will probably forgive Tsuzuki eventually. If that happens, where would that leave me, Watari Yutaka? Out in the cold.  
  
Bon suddenly stirred. I eagerly await his awakening. I knew he will be up in no time. He's a regular in my lab so I had concluded that when he stirs he will in, about 30 seconds wake up and bat his eyelids and groggily takes in the surroundings.  
  
Right on time. I thought to myself smiling as bon fluttered his eyelids and looked around. Such a kawaii sight.  
  
"Watari? Where are we?" He asks me as he sits up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Earth." I replied shortly, while averting my gaze from his. Uh. I haven't told him that we left Enma-cho already. Of course! How could I, when he was asleep and all? I roll my eyes at my own stupidity.  
  
"Watari? What's the matter?" He asks me, peering into my face curiously. Hmmm... Probably seen me rolling my eyes.  
  
"Nothing." This time bon raised his brows. He isn't used to me being so... monosyllabic?  
  
"Watari. Tell me why didn't you wait till I wake up, to go here?" He asks me again, a challenge in his voice. I panicked. What would I tell him? What?! I couldn't say that I was jealous or whatever, right?!! That would be so unlike me!!!  
  
Calm down, Watari! I told myself as I snatched a fan from the table and fanned myself with it. I took a deep breath and smiled as wide as I can.  
  
"Uhhh... Because Kachou ordered me to go!! Yeah! That's it. He ordered me to go on ahead." I said, all the while nodding up and down. Bon furrowed his brows.  
  
"Why?" Another damn, hard question!!! Uhhhhh...  
  
"He wanted us to get a head start!!! Yeah!! I've been to the school and applied as a substitute teacher and enrolled you while you were asleep." I said. Hmmm.... That was a good lie. Good thing I really took a head start. Bon nodded.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yup! Nothing more. We start tomorrow, is that okay with you? I mean are you ready to go?" I asked him, worrying about his welfare.  
  
"Of course. Ne? Watari?" He asks me tentatively as he averts his gaze from mine.  
  
"Yes?" I prompted him gently.  
  
"Why were you all wired when Tsuzuki... Uhhhh... tried to explain to me?" He looked at me straight in the eye.  
  
"Why?" My heart hammered in my chest beating madly. I thought it was going to pump right out of my chest. I won't be surprised if dropped dead because of heart attack. Beads of perspiration formed in my forehead. I could hear the clock tick tock, could hear the cockroach walking, could even hear my rumbling stomach. What will I say...?  
  
Bon raises his brows and touches my forehead.  
  
"Oi!! Watari?! Why did you freeze? Watari?!" He said as he shakes me. Uhhhh...Am I supposed to speak now? I thought to myself. I wanted to speak... to move... But I can't!!  
  
"WA-TA-RI?!!!" He yelled in my ear loudly. I snapped out of my delusion.  
  
"Huh? Bon... Ahahahahahahaha.. Sorry just went from the moon and back again here." I said laughing loudly. Forget the question.... Forget the question... I said over and over again, like a mantra in my head. Bon shook his head.  
  
"From the moon and back?! More like from Pluto and back." He said with a huff as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ahahaha... Really sorry bon." I said as I stood up and stretched.  
  
"So have you read the report?" I asked him as I went to the computer to search things up.  
  
"Uhuh. So where should we start?" Bon asks me as he too stood up and went to my side. I clicked something into my computer to show bon a picture of a strapping young lad of about 16 years old with prominent green eyes and a head of glorious ash blond hair.  
  
"This is Miyami Kiyota. He was the last victim."  
  
"What about him?" Bon asks.  
  
"From what I heard he was with someone for the last week of his life. They were inseparable it seems." I clicked a few more buttons that showed the other three victims.  
  
"And from what I've gathered, this three too has been with someone for the last weeks of their respective lives. And guess what?"  
  
"They're with the same person." Bon finished for me.  
  
"Hai. Hai!!! And did you know that yaoi is the trend among teenagers?"  
  
"So they're with a man?" Bon asks lazily.  
  
"Right again! Not just with but involved with him!!! But that person was never seen by anyone. The captains were just a tad too talkative about him." I said proudly. Bon looks at me skeptically.  
  
"When did you find out about all this?"  
  
"Just this afternoon. With my co-faculty workers."  
  
"Gossip." Bon said, snorting.  
  
"And look what gossip has done to us! Made our work easier to start." I said flippantly.  
  
"So where would se start?" Bon asks tiredly. I looked at him menacingly.  
  
"Well, the captain of the football team is said to be with that mysterious person. And he's got a big mouth and HE'S a playboy." I looked at bon meaningfully. Bon's eyes widened.  
  
"Watari! You don't suppose that I'll..." I bounced in my seat.  
  
"You catch up great bon!!! You'd be perfect! I mean who wouldn't fall for you?" I said truthfully. Bon shook his head.  
  
"No! I won't do it." He said as he crosses his arms. He looks at me angrily, as if calculating me.  
  
"That's too bad... Then we won't be able to do anything at the moment... We might as well go back to Enma-cho and face everyone empty handed..." I said as I whistled. Hehehe... He'll relent you'll see.... Three... two... One..  
  
"Watari." Bingo.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Must I do it?"  
  
"If you don't want to..." I said haltingly.  
  
"Well.. Okay! But no intimate anything all right?! I'm bailing out once it happens!" He said waving his finger at me. I laughed.  
  
"Of course!!! All we wanted to do was for him to open his big mouth right? You can do that without all those... You play him not you!" I said as I patted his back.  
  
"All right..." Bon said with a sigh.  
  
t.b.c  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- 


	7. six

Chapter 6  
  
Hisoka's POV  
  
I'm a gullible, brainless person. Utterly hopeless and a total push around too. I rolled my eyes to myself in disgust. I know I'm being pig headed and all that crap..... But why in heaven's name did I agree to do Watari's dumb plan in the first place?  
  
Well, okay. At first I thought so too that it was a brilliant plan. Make that football captain fall in love with me and let him talk, talk and talk. Sounds easy and workable right?  
  
I'm wrong. It's not as easy as it sounds. In reality, it's hard as hell. And now that I think about it how do I make him fall for me? Hmmm...... I could.....Strip tease? Ugh, definitely not. Give him flowers? Uh, no. Hell no. That'll make me look like a total sap. Jump in bed with him? Now that is too far! I can't believe I even considered it. Me of all people. I tapped my hand to my chin, thinking deeply.  
  
How about this one: Make him feel that you wanted him? Hmmm.....Too broad and general. I mean, how do get him to feel that I 'wanted' him? Shaking my head, I looked at myself in the mirror and appraised myself carefully. Watari said I should look my best, so that's its easier for that captain..... What's his name again? I scrunched my forehead in concentration. Ah, yes. Rei Akiko, the jet black haired bishounen with leaf green eyes and a lanky build.  
  
Okay, back to what I was saying. Watari said I should look my best so that this Rei Akiko would get to notice me fast. He also said that it is going to be easy once I get his attention. As Watari had said, "He'll flirt with every man he sees and likes. No problem with you around." Then he winked at me. Now that's a very comforting fact, I thought sarcastically as I straightened my scarlet and silver tie, at the same time braising myself for today's impossible work.  
  
I looked at the watch and was a tad surprised that there are only about 15 minutes till school time. And we have to walk too, since it's kind of close to the apartment we are renting. And you all know how Tatsumi can be a cheapskate, and he will never, I repeat, never give us money for transportation especially if the distance is close enough to walk. We only got the barest essentials to provide us in this assignment. I sighed and looked at Watari's door, which remained firmly shut.  
  
"Watari! Oi, Watari! Aren't you finished yet? We're going to be late!" I hollered to the blond haired scientist as I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. No reply.  
  
"Oi. Watari!" I called out again.  
  
"Wait! I'm almost through!" After an irritatingly, long two minutes, a very different, yummier Watari emerged. I honestly could feel my jaw slack at his sight. He was wearing coat and tie. A black coat, a red under shirt and a silver tie. I must say that black, red and silver were his colors.  
  
It's really a surprise to me to see him all dressed up and classy. I mean, I'm used to seeing him in his usual selection of article clothing. Glasses, 003, a long, white lab gown, I didn't not say immaculate white gown, like I would Muraki's outfit because.... well.... Uh, Watari's kind of sloppy and there's these huge explosions in his lab that always blows in his face which in turns makes his white lab gown turn pearly gray most of the time. Watari chuckled and I broke out of my reverie.  
  
"Bon? What's the matter? Seen a ghost?" He asked grinning from ear to ear. I closed my mouth, batted my lids and huffed. I never, never lose my poise you know? And I'm not planning to start now. I sometimes do stupid things and act dignified the next second. Hmm.... I think that it is what I like best about me. I answered Watari in the most haughty voice I could muster.  
  
"Of course not! Anyway let's hurry. We are going to be late." I turned my back at him and reached out for the doorknob, when I heard him say;  
  
"You look fantastic bon." Don't want to brag or anything but I'm quite confident about the way I look. Our uniform was also coat and tie, though ours was a navy blue coat, embossed with the school logo, a white undershirt and a scarlet and silver tie. It's a prep school so that's explains everything. Oh and yeah, it's exclusive for boys too.  
  
Anyway, Watari's complement is so sincere and so heart felt that I felt a blush creep on my cheeks. Very good thing I have my back on him. And a good thing too that I don't have to say anything, I don't know how to react much less reply anything, because he flounced past me smiling happily.  
  
"What a nice day, isn't it bon? I have this feeling that you'll make waves in Shizuoka high!" He glanced at his watch and did a double.  
  
"It's already 8:00 am! Were late!!!" He shrieked as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me with him. I just sighed at his genkiness.  
  
"Baka."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
I pressed my sweaty hands on my sides, clutching it to a tight fist to relieve the major nervousness I am feeling. In the fucking, first place why did these professors think that a new kid in school would appreciate being scrutinized by his would be classmates? Especially if his classmates were a bunch of leering, crude and arrogant guys. Give me a break.  
  
"You have a new classmate. He just transferred here to our school, Shizuoka High, and I would like all of you to assist him in anyway possible. And be nice to him." The professor intoned in a very bored voice. She was a she, and a standout in a school full of guys. Not only because she was a she but because she was striking beauty as well. Her outfit was like Watari's, and it was snug on all the right curves, although she wore a knee length skirt instead of pants. It's such a shame that her looks are totally wasted in Shizuoka high.  
  
The class hooted in response and I could hear several rude remarks. I tried my best not to blush, be angry and burst out. If I did, I would only make a fool of myself. And that's the last thing I wanted. The professor shushed the class down and turned her bored hazel eyes on me, then faked a smile.  
  
"Introduce yourself." Oh for heaven's sake! Must I do this? I thought to myself gripped with panic. I took slow, deep breaths before speaking.  
  
"I'm Kurosaki Hisoka." My 'classmates' stopped for a while, and I was very relieved, I thought they took me seriously..... Until the catcalls.  
  
"Oi, Hisoka? I can call you that right? Want to meet later?" A husky voice floated above the din of the noise.  
  
"You mean, want to fuck later!" A second grating voice called out. Laughter. The first voice spoke again.  
  
"You mean there's a difference?!!" He asked in a mock innocent voice. More fucking laughter. I could feel my blood boiling. I'm aware that a blush crept to my cheeks, but I'm sure that it's not from embarrassment or whatever. It's from anger. Fucking anger.  
  
I raised my head to find the owner of that damn annoying voice. He'll pay dearly for that. At the back row, at the farthest, sat the owner of the most arrogant face I've ever seen. It's also undoubtedly handsome, with his leaf green eyes, his jet black hair grazing his eyes and brows every now and then, the straight nose and the porcelain skin...... But it's not nearly as handsome as the owner think it is.  
  
That boy raised his brows at me as if challenging me at a duel or something. He then spoke in a lilting voice. That same voice who called out that rude remark.  
  
"So you really want to meet me tonight?" I rolled my eyes and snorted. As if! He could roll over and die for all I care.  
  
"Enough! Class that's enough! Mr. Rei Akiko, I want you to stop harassing our new student! Would you like me to tell your other boyfriend about your indecent passes?" The professor asked in a condescending manner. Rei Akiko just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Which one?" He asked while shaking his head in mock worry. The whole class laughed again.  
  
I would've been amused too if not for the fact that this guy is Rei Akiko. Oh you know. The guy I'm to snare. Talk about mission impossible.  
  
My head was spinning as I took my seat. I should have not been surprised that I was seated next to him. At the rate I'm going I might as well roll over and die too.  
  
Watari is in big trouble. Very big trouble. I thought to myself grimly as Rei Akiko pushed his seat closer to mine.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Tsuzuki's POV  
  
"Wow! What a nice place! I feel like I'm on vacation!" I remarked happily at my sulking partner, Tatsumi. I don't really get him. Here we are at the beach, home of the white sands, parasailing, jet skiing, snorkeling and all those magnificent stuff and he's sulking? I scrunched my forehead in confusion for a while before turning to him, full genki mode.  
  
"Ne, Tatsumi? It's a vacation right?" I said teasing him. Naturally he went a shade darker and he pursed his lips in annoyance.  
  
"We are not here to fool around, Tsuzuki-san! If you must remember we are here for an assignment." He took slow, deep breaths to calm himself down. I looked at him funny.  
  
"I'm sorry Tsuzuki-san, I'm just a little preoccupied." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and gave a tight smile.  
  
"You were joking right?" My lips twitched into a cruel smile.  
  
"Nope." I said as I flounced in the other direction.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san! If you don't behave in this assignment I won't explain to Watari-san and Kurosaki-kun any longer." He threatened. Naturally I paled a shade and I ran towards him, this time full sorry mode.  
  
"Of course I was kidding. You know what? I'm going to start our assignment right away! So why don't you go to wherever 'Soka-chan might be and explain to them now. In the mean time I'll do all the work here." I offered to Tatsumi smiling the smile he can't resist. He sighed.  
  
"That was what I was thinking." He looked at me spitefully.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to start the assignment?" I nodded solemnly and put a hand to my chest.  
  
"You have my words, Tatsumi." He looked at me as if appraising me. Then finally satisfied, nodded.  
  
"Alright. Don't mess around Tsuzuki-san." He said as he disappeared right before my eyes.  
  
"Yosh! Now I can work okay!" I thought happily as I took out a picture of Hisoka I snapped from before and looked at it fondly, before setting out to do some investigation.  
  
t.b.c  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me too long to update. ;( been bombarded with school work.... Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Though, I think nothing happened much...... ;( 


	8. seven

Chapter 7

It's only been five hours, five hours of classes and I'm ready and willing to strangle Rei Akiko to death.

I swear if I haven't cultivated within me the value of patience, I would have long ripped out his throat.

From minute one since I've seated beside him, he has been bragging non stop about daddy's money, mommy's fancy and his superb, over the top achievements in wonderful, fucking, sugoi football. God! I've never encountered a person more stuck up than him. He's so high upon himself he can't even notice that I'm not even one bit impressed about his damn richness or talent or whatever.

If he made another stab about his 'greatness' and 'royalness', I'm sure to puke right over him. I mean I can only take so much.

"Ne, Hisoka? Have I told about this one…………" Rei suddenly interrupted my train of steaming thoughts by showering me with another fabulous story of his. What's more, he showers me with specks of spit as he talks. I looked at him wearily as he drapes his arm over my shoulders and leans over closer to me. Talk about hell in earth.

I gritted my teeth and tried to tune him out. But after a few minutes of pondering I knew that it is a bad idea. My mission in the first place is to get close to this jerk and divulge information from him. For all I know he might be talking right now about our mystery man.

So grudgingly I tried to listen to him again, even though I super hate to death his grating, over confident voice. After all my, my main priority is: Duty first. I sacrifice everything for it. And I mean everything. On second thought, what I mean is almost. Almost everything.

"Like you know, last year my father gave me this humongous summer house by the beach! Isn't it just cool?!" Rei said proudly as he stopped talking and turned to look at me, expecting me to say something. 

I looked back at him blankly. What does he expect me to say? Maybe something like……..'You're right! That is just so cool!!!!' Well, OVER MY DEAD BODY. It's not as if he had said something that would give the world peace. It's just a house. Big deal. 

I tried to move from his hold but instead of loosening it, the fucking bastard held tighter. Before I know it he had leaned so close to my side I could feel his hot breath across my cheek. Then he spoke in a lilting, husky voice.

"Ne? Aren't you impressed?" He asked me. Hmmm……… It must've been my imagination that I felt my spine tingle. Nope. I did feel it. I thought confused.

Maybe just a little, I'm starting to understand what those ex of his sees in him. Sure he may be an arrogant jerk, but he sure lets you feel like you're special by showering you with his attention and all that crap. Add the fact that he's really a bishounen. 

"Aah." I said nonchantly as I tried my best to smile, but failed. Instead I ended up smirking. He must've misinterpreted it as a challenge. Oh you know, that I don't believe a single thing he was saying, because he leaned back and finally, removed his grip from me, looking very disappointed.

"You don't believe me?" He asked me pouting.

"Not unless I see it." I said getting an idea. Hmm…… Maybe that beach house of his is also located at the place where the murders were done. I've got to at least see the damn, fucking place.

I flipped my history book in show of disinterest and looked at our professor who was still droning on monotonously. You got to give him credit for his superb patience. I mean not a single soul is listening to him teach and the noise of the students were louder than his own voice. And he still has the power to go on teaching. Kudos to him.

"Not unless you watch my game on Sunday." Rei replied cheekily as he smiled superciliously. Ah………. Touché. He does have a brain after all. I thought sarcastically as I weighed my options.

If I go, I'll gain access to the house, get a move on with the assignment and probably later on gain his trust. If I don't go, I won't hear him brag. Yay to me. No Rei. Pure joy. Halleluiah. 

I sighed deeply and looked at him smiling tightly.

"Okay. I'll go." I said without much enthusiasm. Damn, fucking priorities. 

But Rei's eyes suddenly lit up with happiness and he was practically bouncing up and down in his seat that I felt a tug at my heart. That gesture totally reminded me of Tsuzuki. Bouncy, full of life and always genky. 

I frowned to myself as Rei turned his back on me and started to announce to his fellow teammates that I'd agreed to watch him play. 

Now, why, why? Just when I thought I forgot all about him, about the inu-man, about the lovable Tsuzuki…………. He comes back again to my consciousness full force. Why? 

"Oi! Hear this out peeps! I'm going to score 3 touchdowns for Hisoka!!! So watch the game on Sunday, okay?" Rei suddenly informed the class in a very loud voice. He didn't mind the fact that the professor was still teaching and was now eyeing him with loathing eyes.

Then I felt all eyes on me. I felt as if I was under their scrutiny. I really tried my best to think of a suitable, witty reply but my brain suddenly decided on its own to stop functioning. 

"But your opponents for Sunday's game is the Hokkaido booters! You know your toughest foe?" The kid at the every front row with oversized glasses and braces asked Rei. I felt my head nodding to the boy's words. As if I know who the Hokkaido booters are and how good they are. All I'm aware of is that, it's my chance to draw the attention away from me. All eyes now fell to the still ecstatic Rei.

He shook his head and waved his hand as if to say: It's nothing. I'm king of the world and it's no big problem. I can manage. But instead he said;

"I'm not worried about that! As long as Hisoka is there, I'm sure 3 touchdowns is a minimum." He said proudly, expanding his chest as he did so, in show of male pride. The class broke into applause and cheers and calls of good luck for the coming game. 

"Class that is enough!!!" The professor suddenly growled as he broke his meter stick into two. 

I had to hold the cheer I had bubbling at the back of my throat. If he looked like a decaying, old man just a while ago, he now looked like a raging, angry bull. His eyes were wide as saucers and it was red rimmed, his complexion was now turning purple with irritation. Really kudos to this aging professor. 

The class looked back at him in shock. It was as if they had realized that they had a teacher in front of them. Then acknowledging his bravery in disciplining them, they bowed their heads, simultaneously. 

The professor looked taken aback. Maybe he didn't expect them to respect him or whatever. He straightened his black rimmed glasses. 

"Well now…………. Back to the revolution……." He intoned again, acting as if nothing had happened. 

I turned my attention back at my history book again when Rei seized my hand and held it gingerly in his.

I was taken aback when I looked deep into his eyes. It held so much passion and promise in them, it almost took my breath away.

"I promise you." Those were his only words and I knew he must be referring to the 3 touchdowns. But his voice held so much sincerity I felt my heart stop beating. Tsuzuki…………

-----------------------------------------------------

The days passed and went by as it pleased. Sunday came much too soon for my liking.

And because of the heart warming performance of promises, I totally forgot how big a jerk he is. Just imagine Tuesday to Friday. 

** Tuesday. ** Rei practically dragged me to the football locker room with him, saying he wanted me to meet all of his teammates and friends. I grudgingly agreed, thinking that it would help us progress in the mission. Plus, he threatened to follow me home, so no choice, really. 

Add the fact that Rei mercilessly wagged his foxy tail and begged me non stop since the first period. Hmm………. Watari also did a little push. He told me that I must do all of this to gain Rei's trust. Then he smiled at me happily, also wagging his foxy tail as he did so. Damn. I swear there's too much begging-like Tsuzuki for my own damn good.

When all introductions are done, they went in and discussed game strategy. I excused myself and said I'd wait for him outside.

I busied myself by inspecting the football field. It was properly cared for. The grass was manicured and no litter were scattered. After I'm done and bored with, I went back to the locker room wondering if by any chance they are finished.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I overheard Rei loudly say, "I know I'm generous and I mostly share…………. But hands off to Hisoka. He's mine."

I swear, I was so mad, steam were practically coming out of my nose and ears. The nerve of the brat to say that I'm his!!! To others it might sound romantic, but for me, definitely not. In my opinion it's the lowest thing you could be referred to. Someone's property, something that can be owned, someone's doll. 

It suddenly reminded me of Muraki that I thought I might have to breakdown. Fortunately that Akiko bastard emerged from the locker room, looking refreshed and happy. 

** Wednesday. ** Five stolen kisses. FIVE. Damn, fucking five!!! It all started second period. I dropped my pen and I leaned down to retrieve it. Sadly, it landed right beside the foot of Rei. When I finally got it, I sat back up again at my seat, but not after a quick peck on the cheek.

I literally froze in my seat from surprise. My head was pounding and I could hear my heart hammering wildly against my rib cage. Nobody does that to me. I mean Tsuzuki, my partner for a very long time had a hard time touching me, then this guy………………… the NERVE!!!

It took all my understanding to forgive him. And I mean all of it. I seethed for two hours straight until I thought I was okay again and was assured that Rei had no intention to do so again. Not.

There was a second; a third and a fourth. All were also quick pecks on the cheeks. I don't know what happened to me that day because I would usually sense if something's approaching me or whatever. I didn't notice him coming near me. I guess my empathy was frazzled that day.

If I did notice that he's coming, I'm too slow to avoid it. Rei must've been a true athlete since he's so swift with his movements and quick too.

So I blamed it all upon myself for not sensing him and not being able to avoid and deflect those kisses. I also consoled myself by saying that it was nothing but friendly, platonic kisses. Yeah right. Platonic my ass. 

I thought all were over since dismissal was up. Well I thought wrong. Again.

Rei suddenly called me to wait up for him. Naturally, I whirled around to face him, but then…………… SMACK. A big, wet kiss on the lips. I literally stood rooted on the ground and I'm sure that I blacked out. Because when I came to, I was at the apartment me and Watari had rented.

Watari had told me I'd gone delusional. He further said that I was staring to chant the forbidden spell of locking souls to hell. 

He told me that I should thank him, because he came right on time to drag me out of the school yard and to stop me from continuing that spell.

Yeah right. Thanks to him. But you know? I'd rather have done it.

** Thursday. ** Do you know how I fucking hate to hell peeping toms? Well I do. So, so much. And Rei Akiko just happened to be one.

Just imagine the fright I felt when I suddenly saw right in front of me, when I was starting to piss of course, a moving eye.

I really didn't notice it at first. I mean the tiles are a colorful blue and bordering it were the school logos. But then I noticed something funny about it. In the middle was a dark green spot. So out of curiosity I peeked in to see what it was. Yup. It was Rei's eye. So I screamed. Bloody screamed my voice out.

I then quickly zipped my fly and started to chase Rei. He sure was a quarterback in speed. His speed in running rivals that of a cheetah. 

So least I could do was to throw, as hard as I could, the thick history book that I had brought with me.

I proudly noted that it hit him squarely at the back of his head.

Hmp. Small price.

** Friday**. He did the mother of all stupidity. The lowest of the low. 

He announced right in front of the class that we are an item. Oh you know boyfriends. 

I was too mad to speak and he took that opportunity to drape his arms around my shoulders and gave me another peck. If you think I was steaming mad at the event in the locker room, you should see me now. Aside from shaking with rage from head to toe, a vein was throbbing madly in my forehead and steam were coming again out of my ears and nose. 

Luckily the bell rang, signaling the end of third period. I stood up and motioned for Rei to follow me. We were going to have a long talk.

When we finally reached the comfort of the rest room, I pounced on him angrily.

"What gave you the right to say that?!!" I hissed at him, trying so hard to be at least intimidating. He just smiled sweetly.

"I don't need any right. I do what I want." He said as he reaches out to touch my face. I swatted his hands away.

"I'm not like any of your ex's!! I need you to respect me and consult me before saying anything!! Hell, you didn't even asked me if I wanted to be your…………………. " I stopped not daring to say the word.

"Okay. So I'm a jerk for not asking you. But will you?" Rei asked me, this time using that same eyes he used when he promised. I sighed.

"No." I said sharply, while averting his gaze from his.

"Why?! No, Hisoka! I wont take no for an answer!!!" He said hysterically as he pinned me to the wall.

"Stop it! You think acting that way will help you at all?! Aren't you listening to me? I said all I need is respect!!" I shrieked as I flung him off me. Rei stopped struggling. He hung his head and fisted his palms at his sides.

"If I did respect you, then will you be my……………?" I hung my head.

"I don't know…………."

"Hisoka!!!" 

"All right, all right." I said finally. 

"So, will you be my boyfriend? I promise to respect you and do whatever you wish." He said as he puts his hand on his chest and bowed low. I inspected him for a while then sighed deeply.

"Yes."

"Yay! You're going to be so happy!" Rei squealed as he gave me a big hug. Oh well. Now I have more access to him. I have more privilege to ask him anything. This is going to be easy. He pulled back, serious again.

"Can I kiss you?" Talk about moving fast!!

"Uh, aren't you kind of fast?" I looked at him skeptically. He brought his hands up his chin, appearing to be thinking deeply. Then he laughed.

"You're right!! But I expect you to attend the game on Sunday! You did promise that!" 

"Don't worry, I'll come." I said half heartedly.

"How about we go for lunch after that? Please?" Rei said begging mode again. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. But just for a little while!!" He bobbed his head up and down.

"Whatever works! Ne? Let's go back. I think fourth period's up." I looked at my watch and nodded.

------------------------------------------------

** Sunday. Today.**

I pushed my hair back from my face and looked at Rei in awe. He might be a first class dumbass and an empty headed jerk, but when he plays…………. He's just plain…………SUGOI. 

He sure looks like a different person when donned with that blue and red, number 17 jersey. And he sure makes the crowd go wild. I mean, they are always eagerly awaiting for the ball to be passed to him again. Once he grasps it, the crowd literally goes bananas. 

I watched as the ball sailed into the air and landed right on Rei's waiting hands. When he secured it, he ran as fast as he could to the goal area, randomly jumping over strewn bodies and side swerving opponents. 

30 yards, 20 yards, 10 yards……….. The crowd was up its feet stomping and raving. I couldn't help but get swept by all the commotion. I found myself also cheering him on. Then finally, Touchdown!!!!

I was clapping so hard, my hands were stinging. The bell buzzed signaling the end of the game. Rei removed his helmet and looked for my face in the crowd. When he spotted me he gave me a victory sign and held up four fingers, smiling proudly.

I couldn't help but smile too. His arrogance was completely justified this time. And it wouldn't spoil him, if he knew I think he was great. In football I mean. 

And yup. He didn't do three touchdowns. He made four. And the other team didn't get to score. And they were their toughest opponent. 

I took a deep breath before coming down the stands to meet him. I had hard time trying to shield the emotions of the people from me. Half the time I'm watching the game, half the time trying to recharge my energy to put up the barrier for emotions. 

I'm physically exhausted, because of screaming, clapping, sitting then standing, and emotional tired from trying to block the people's emotions. But it was worth it. I enjoyed the game, which I didn't expect, and besides this was work too. 

I looked at Rei and was surprised to see him talking to someone. From my point of view it looks like they're hiding. Oh you know, like they don't want somebodby to see that they are talking too each other.

My warning vibes are ringing so I decided to snoop. I leaned over the railing to see who he is talking to. I could only see the top of their heads and it looks like they are having a heated talk. When my eyes focused, they promptly budged.

He was talking to a guy with platinum, silver hair and white clothes!! 

MURAKI!!!

t.b.c

----------------------------------------------

A/N: so what do you think? Has Hisoka been harassed enough or should I intensify it? Hehehehehe………… ;) anyway, let me hear your comments. (they keep me going too!) Ja ne.


	9. eight

Chapter 8

"Is everything all set?" The doctor asked Rei in a slow lilting voice. He appraised the boy before him from head to toe before taking a long drag from his cigarette. He waited patiently for the desired answer.

The boy meanwhile, cowered as if he was afraid he'd do something wrong. He was shifting his weight from one foot to another, ducking his head as he did so.

"Yes." Rei said in low, hushed voice. He can't still believe how much power the doctor has over him. He would be like this all the time whenever he was with him. No self confidence, no self esteem, no whatsoever. All he could feel was apprehension. Apprehension, that one little careless mistake might drive the doctor away from him.

"Good boy." His companion said as he inches closer to Rei to put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly in a show of appreciation. Like one of those rare times he'd feel brave or maybe stupid, Rei allowed himself to look at the doctor straight in the eye.

His breath hitches as he saw the man with platinum silver hair smile at him. This is the first time that a smile has been directed to him, and it pleased him as hell. Because in all the weeks he had known the man, he would only smile when he talks of his plan, of his Tsuzuki that he barely had time to look at Rei.

The boy knew he was being used, but he didn't give a fuck. All he knows is that he'll just die if he can't be with him, the only person who ever cared for him. And he can't lose him. Never. Not unless he can't help it.

The doctor just came at the right time. Just when he needed a savior. Just when he thought all was lost and the only solution was…….. Suicide. It was the only thing Rei could think of to save him from the pain and the burden. But then the doctor came and he was saved.

When Rei first saw the doctor, he thought he was dreaming. He came to sight after all, by that magnificent blinding white light. He then emerged looking the angel he was and took the boy from his father's ruthless grasp. 

That was by far the happiest day of Rei Akiko's life. To be freed from the abuse and the harassment from his father was his greatest dream.  

 So when the doctor asked him to make sure Hisoka follows his every whim, he readily agreed. Even if it meant fooling the blond beauty and leading him right into the doctor's hands. It was after all, the pay back for all the nice things the doctor has given him. 

"Now, remember that I need Hisoka down there at exactly 5 pm. Do you hear me?" Rei nodded up and down, the doctor smiled yet again. Probably from the joy of manipulating another life so easily or probably from the joy of anticipating.

"I know. I won't let you down." The boy says yet again as he finally sets down his gaze. 

"You won't hurt Hisoka right?" The boy asked after an afterthought. He was after all; kind of fond of Hisoka and the doctor did promise him that he will never hurt him. He didn't like the idea of him being an accomplice to something so gruesome such as killing. 

"Of course, I won't." He said with a flick of his hand, as if dismissing the idea as plain ridiculous. Rei sighed in relief. He was guessing at one time or the other, that there is more to what the doctor is saying to him. Oh you know, that he just needed Hisoka for a medical experiment of his……… And that will benefit the society or whatever. 

But then Rei would notice the mad gleam in the doctor's eyes whenever he mentions Hisoka's name. It was unnerving and very scary. He felt the doctor shift, and place his arms over Rei in a fatherly kind of way.

"Now look upward and tell your little boyfriend you've been chatting with your little ole grandpa. And smile." The doctor added hastily but then allowed himself to smirk.

"But…….. I thought you don't want to be seen by him…?" Rei asked a little confused. 

"Trust me and just do what I say." The man said his voice as cool as ice. Rei did as he was told and tries as hard as he could to smile and wave cheerily.

"Hisoka!! What do you think about my game?!!" The boy hollered loudly as he bounces up and down. He was surprised that the doctor didn't move from his spot. Holding onto him, arms over his shoulders. He was sure he distinctly remembered the doctor saying that Hisoka should not see him at all costs.

 It took all of Rei's acting skills to pretend he's very happy when in fact he was really nervous. Hisoka on the other hand looked as if he had seen a ghost. He was holding onto the railing for dear life and he was as white as the clouds above. He gestured slowly to the doctor beside him.

Rei took a deep breath and smiled as wide as he could. 

"You mean, grandpa??!! He's here to watch my game. Cool huh???!!" He hollered back at Hisoka as he looks at the man at his side. He was a hell lot a surprised that an elderly man was holding onto him instead. He was sure the doctor never did remove his arms…… 

"Hisoka!! Come down here and meet my grandpa!! He says he's been wanting to meet you!!" Rei yelled confidently. Now that the doctor wasn't there for a distraction he can act like his old self. Full of himself, genki and confident.

-------------------------------------  

Hisoka's POV

One look at Rei's companion is enough for me to recognize who it was. I'll recognize that silver hair and immaculate white robes anywhere. And that pure white color always bid me bad news. You know why? Because it's Muraki's trademark color.

Ironic huh? A bad guy wearing white, which almost always symbolizes purity, goodness……….. Or just about anything Muraki is not. 

As always, I freeze at the sight of him. I've hold onto the railing as hard as I could and told myself over and over to keep it together. If I didn't hold onto something I'm sure I would've passed out cold.

I don't know why I act this way. Every time I see him, that Muraki bastard, I'm thrown back to the scene of 3 years ago under the Sakura tree and that bloody red moon. 

Then I would suddenly feel that hot searing pain Muraki had inflicted upon me and could distinctly feel Muraki's hands invading my body, sending shivers of terror into my very being. Maybe that's why…….. I thought irrationally as my breath hitches as I continued to watch Rei talk to that man. 

I must've spaced out, probably staring holes at Muraki's head when Rei called my name.

"Oi, Hisoka??!"  Rei, the big mouth, called me. I looked at him blankly, as if he was out of his mind. I'm still shaken at the sight of Muraki that even if my mind told me to answer back, I can't. It's as if a golf ball has been stuck in my throat, preventing me to speak. All I could do was to point at Muraki like mad.

It barely registered to me that Rei shouted several other things……. Only one thing he's said has reached my thick, clouded head. _Come meet my grandpa._

Huh? I thought to myself dazedly, as that harsh, cold aura suddenly disappears. My senses come back to life as I realize that beside Rei, beside him the whole time was a kindly old man. He had silver hair, or rather gray hair…… I thought, still confused.

I focus my eyes at the old man again and register that he; yes he, wears a white robe too. I shake my head to clear my foggy thoughts out. 

I laughed to myself mentally, when I realized my stupidity. It wasn't Muraki after all!!! I mean, it was so stupid of me to presume that it was only Muraki who wears white robes and has silver hair!!! Old men and women had gray hair, if they didn't dye it of course, and gray is a close call to silver. Especially over long sight distances.

I took a deep breath and calmed my racing heart. I let out a tiny smile to relieve the stress I am feeling. You know its good exercise or practice to laugh at yourself once in a while. I heard that it is a great stress reliever.

But then a shadow crossed on my face again as I made my way down the bleachers to meet up with Rei. The harsh, cold aura…….. I didn't imagine it. I'm sure I've felt it. I thought to myself, frantic once again. I organize my thoughts.

If I did feel it then Muraki was really here. But he wasn't obviously with Rei. This would mean he's snooping around once again or that he really is the man behind the murders of the students.

I quicken my pace and as I rid myself of all the foreboding thoughts. If he really is the man behind those murders, then so be it. I'll face him later, I know I can……One day, maybe…... But not now.

 But then could I really face him? On my own? I frowned as I finally descended the bleachers and was met by an ecstatic Rei, gurgling in happiness and blabbering that he's so excited to show me his beach house as promised.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi's POV

Okay, I know I'm sulking and I'm bailing on my and Tsuzuki-san's case assignment, but I can't help it. Ever since I had told him, told Tsuzuki that I had feelings for him once…….. It came washing over me again. 

All I could think of and was aware of was Tsuzuki's presence. How I liked the idea of him and me being partners again. I sighed and stared blankly outside Watari and Hisoka's apartment. 

Sure I was excited at first that the violet eyed shinigami broke his partnership with Kurosaki-kun. I thought I had him all to myself, especially since Kachou assigned us to be temporary partners. 

But then as the days passed by, I know that hoping for him to forget Kurosaki-kun is just plain useless. Even if I showered him with attention, give him the support he needs……. It's impossible. I'll never have a place in his heart for more than friendship.

I sighed yet again and put my chin on the back of my hand, waiting patiently for Watari to come home. 

I know full well that Watari had classes and will not be back till 7 pm. But then Tsuzuki urged me to go on ahead, even if it was only 10 am then, naturally I agreed and went on ahead.

 It made me guilty for just a little bit. We had absolutely no leads on the assignment and I left Tsuzuki-san all alone to find even just one.  I know it's not fair, but I know in my heart that unless I figured myself out, I won't be able to do anything useful.

I looked at the clock and was surprised that it's already 7 pm. I had been here since 11 am and had done nothing but sulk and tap my fingers occasionally. Now that I thought about that………. My muscles are getting kind of sore from all that sitting.

I stood up and stretched. _Now that's much better. I thought to myself as I heard the door open. Instinctively I turned to see who it was. I smirk to myself. _Of course I know full well who it was. Watari.__

"Ta-Tat-Tasumi!!!" Watari exclaimed as he did a double take. I had to chuckle at his sight. He was gawking at me like he had seen an enemy ghost. He had his mouth wide open that I thought it almost reached the ground, and his glasses had fallen from his face. _Now he's adorable._

 __

I frown to myself as Watari continues to gawk. Where had that thought come from?! I shook my head and tried to keep my mind on the matter at hand. Just for Tsuzuki's sake, I will keep my promise and I will try as hard as I can to at least build the lost friendship of Kurosaki-kun and Tsuzuki-san.

"Watari-san, how long do you intend to stay like that?" I ask him languidly as I took a seat. He finally shuts his mouth and replaced his glasses.

"Not long, I suppose." Watari chuckles as he removes his blazer and took a seat opposite me.

"So what brings you here? I thought you and Tsuzuki had an assignment?"  He inquires me further.

"I'm here to explain the situation between Tsuzuki-san and I." Watari ducked his head.

"I don't want to hear anything about it." He says quietly, carefully avoiding my gaze.

"You will hear what I have to say. Though I know for a fact, that you won't like what I'll be saying." Watari looked at me angrily.

"Don't give me that shit, Tatsumi! I know for a fact, that you too don't like the things you will be saying! Why are you doing this to yourself?!" He exclaimed, getting all red in the face. I had to calm myself before talking. He really hit my sensitive spot.

"I'm doing this for myself, Watari-san. It's futile to hope for something that is impossible. I'm helping myself for a fact."

"Helping yourself……. What a fuck. And it's not that impossible." Watari mumbled more to himself than to me.

"Will you open your eyes Watari-san? Those two are madly in love!!  Though Kurosaki-kun wouldn't admit it." 

"No he's not. He hates Tsuzuki! You know after that little incident. I don't believe you two had the nerve to……….." I silence him with a glare.

"Now that is the thing I'm here to explain for." I said slowly, giving weight to each of the words. Watari kept his mouth shut and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kurosaki-kun misunderstood that situation. He and I are not………." _Hmmmm…… how do I tell this without being embarrassed? _I could feel my cheeks starting to get hot.

"Kissing?" Watari supplied, smirking.

"You may put it at that. Well…….. Tsuzuki just caught something in his eye and I was just aiding him to get it out of his eyes."

"Do you think you have convinced me?" Watari said lazily.

"Yes." I tell him. Watari just looked at me straight in the eye. He contemplated for a few minutes before sighing.

"Okay. I believe you. So what are we going to do now?"

"I finished my job. I do hope you do yours." I say. He grinned at me mischievously.

"What job?"

"Don't give me that face Watari-san! You'll be explaining to Kurosaki-kun since you didn't give Tsuzuki the leisure to do so." Now it's my time to smirk as I see him frown.

"Okay. You don't have to remind me of that!" Watari complained as leans back against the back of his chair and looks at me in the eye for the second time that night.

"After all of this……… Where would they leave us?" He asks quietly. I can sense that he's sad about this but……. So am I.

"I don't know." I whisper as I set down my gaze.

_I don't know……._

---------------------------------------------------------


	10. nine

Chapter 9

Tsuzuki's POV

_This is absolutely hopeless!! I steamed to myself as I scanned for suspicious faces in the crowd. So far I found……….. Absolutely nothing!!!_

To start with, this entire case is just plain impossible to solve. Without any leads and without the cooperation of the boys' souls, I can't do anything about the situation.

So okay, I'm optimistic and all that crap and I started this case much obliged. I tried to find activities in the area which might give me a clue on the itinerary of the boys' entire stay here. 

First stop was snorkeling. I figured that there might be a large possibility that these guys snorkeled, since this beach is well known for their fantastic reefs and great instructors.

I geared up, talked with the boat crew to ask them if they find anything suspicious these past few months. They all shook their heads saying that it was as calm and peaceful as can be.

I turned to the instructors to see if they are suspicious and stuff. You see…….. I assumed that the boys are drowned, so if that is the case, then this experienced divers might have something to do with it. But I haven't sensed any malicious attempt from them or whatsoever.

Then I tried to ask the tourists if they had known any boys who snorkeled and had gone missing recently. None of them were able to divulge any leads. Much as I want to prod further in this activity, I stopped. Truth is that my gut is telling me that I'm going in the wrong direction.

But being the positive thinker that I am, I tried something new. Jet Skiing.

I learned that the hip, rich students' favorite past time is jet skiing. I guess it's because it is an expensive sport and girls think it's cool when a guy jet skis. I roll my eyes when I see yet another guy showing off his motor skills to a bunch of squealing girls.  _Now that about sums it up._ I thought sarcastically.

So I went to the place where you could rent some motors. I was thinking it could be hell a lot of help if I knew the boys' names, since the motor rentals keep track of those who rented their stuff. So instead, I just asked the elderly guy if there were motors not returned or anything.

The guy shook his head, _why am I not surprised? , and said that nothing of that sort happened. I asked if there are suspicious students who loaned them. Another shaking of head. Sighing I went out and just given up entirely on that jet skiing stuff. _

Getting tired of scanning for suspicious faces, I plopped on the sand.

I must admit that even if I didn't progress much on this case………. I enjoyed myself. A hell lot. I mean who wouldn't? I'm in a glorious sunny beach and I just snorkeled, jet skid and in a moment…….. I'll go for a swim. _It would be a complete waste if I didn't right?_

I smirked mischievously as I envisioned Tatsumi all red in the face and very furious, once he finds out that I've spent all of our allowance. _But then he'll just have to forgive me right? _I thought as I scrunched my forehead.

I mean that allowance is just so meager!!! I can't possibly blend in the crowd and do what I just did if I wear my usual attire of black trench coat with the tie and all. So I traded them in with for colorful Hawaiian shirt, oh you know, the one with the colorful tropical birds and palm trees?  I left it unbuttoned and matched it with denim shorts and shades. _Now I'm summery as can be!!!_

But that outfit didn't exactly wipe out our entire allowance. But then I have to pay for my food and for the snorkeling gear and the motor rentals and all that stuff. So I found myself dead broke.

I leaned back and watched the sea, lapping out foams in the shore. Then I noticed far out in the sea, a large white boat. I frowned. That is far too big for parasailing. _I wonder if it goes out somewhere? _

I looked around finding a friendly face to ask a question to. Then I noticed at my side, a girl about 19 with red hair and green eyes suntaning. 

"Hey miss! Can I bother you for a sec?" I asked her, giving her my most charming smile.

She looked at me appraisingly before raising here brows ever so slightly.

"Sure, hon. So long as you say you'll be my date for tonight's party." I grinned at her. 

"Sure!! I'd love to!" I've accepted her offer without a doubt since I think I'll really enjoy myself there, what with the free foods and probably the desserts……….. I almost drooled right then and there as I imagined the tons of food and sweets.

And besides, it's not a very bad idea to check that scene. I mean students like to get in the things of things and I may be meeting a lot of suspicious people there.

"Good! It'll be so cool!!" She squealed as she leans closer to me. I laughed with her.

"So, now that's everything's set, can I ask my question?" I asked her, a teasing tone in my voice.

"Sure, so long as you give me your name first!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!!!! I'm Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki Asato." I held out my hand to her. She took it and we daintily shook hands.

"I'm Camila Glory. Nice to meet you." She said whispering it my ear. _Was it just me, or is she purring? Well anyway…….. _

"Nice to meet you too!! So like I was saying……. That boat……." I pointed far out in the sea, where we could barely see the outline of the big white boat.

"Is it for parasailing or like it goes somewhere? You know…. Like shipping people out." She scrunched her forehead, thinking deeply.

"Oh!! Oh!!! You mean that one?" She pointed at the same boat I pointed just awhile ago.

"Uhuh."

"Well, that boat 'ships' people to the other island. You know…….. Where the party happens?"

"So that's where we will go tonight?" I ask her. She bobbed her head up and down.

"Yup. Actually that boat exists for that purpose…….. You know bringing people to the party. Oh yeah, I heard that another boat takes you to another island. Though that one is private. It is owned by the Akiko family."

"I see." I said while bringing a hand to my chin, thinking deeply. 

"Hey, Camila? You don't mind if I went out first? I'll fix a few things."

"Sure. Just be here at 5 pm. The last boat leaves at 515pm. Okay?"

"Okay!! I'm here 5 pm on the dot!!!" I said as I stood up and started to run opposite her direction, I turned around and waved back at her. 

"Don't stand me up okay?!! I swear you'll miss someone in your life if you didn't!!!!" I looked at her blankly. She sounded like she was threatening me. And the look in her eyes……….. Something's definitely wrong. Her eyes held malice in them……….. But a split second later, she was smiling again.

_Maybe I'm just imagining things……_

_Yup._ Imagining things……...__

_Funny……._

--------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka's POV

"So how'd you like the game?" Rei asked me as he motioned the waiter nearby to take our order.

 I looked at him warily and have to suppress a sigh. Ever since we left the stadium, he has been gabbing non stop about how great he was.

I rolled my eyes. Okay, so at first I was like smiling and all, saying that he really did great. But when our discussion revolved around it and he kept asking for about every 5 second on how I think, I snapped. I mean, I could only take so much.

Rei frowned at me, probably getting my drift.

"Ne Hisoka? Aren't you proud of me?" He said pouting. _Ughh……. How long do I have to put with him???  I thought to myself irritated._

Then I remembered that he's supposed to be my 'boyfriend' so I tried, as hard as I could, to smile one more time and to utter another phrase of praising.

"Of course. You were great." I said smiling, this time genuinely since the waiter arrived and had saved me for yet another round of…. 'That was easy', 'see my great pass', 'did you see how I scored the last touchdown?', 'the crowd really went bananas!!'. _Ughh……._

"I'll take the cheeseburger and a cherry soda. How about you Hisoka?" He said, as he handed his menu back at the waiter and waited for me patiently while I decided.

I quickly scanned the menu. Burger, cheeseburger, veggie burger……. _What the??! Do they sell anything other than burgers?  Hmmmm………. Since nothing is edible for me……._

"I'll just have the iced tea." I said as I tossed to the waiter back the menu. I was surprised that he grasped my hand. Irritated I looked at him, ready to give him a piece of my mind. My voice drowned in my throat when I saw him wink at me. That was like, so gross!!!! At his age, he looks old enough to be my father. 

I tried to nab my hand back but the guy held still.

"Look buddy, let me go." I said as I gave him my death glare. The man just smiled his missing tooth grin. Then in a flash, I saw Rei stand and unleash a powerful punch at the side of the man's face. He staggered back.

But Rei wasn't finished. He crossed the distance between them and grabbed the guy by his collar.

"What do the fuck do you think you're doing?" He yelled angrily at the man. The guy just smiled back.

"Admiring your companion."

"Say what??!!!" Rei exploded as he unleashed another punch. But the man was guarded this time and caught his fist with his palm.

"You sure are stingy. Listen pal, with a guy like that…….." He pointed to me and snickered.

"You'll be in a hell lot of trouble if you get jealous easily. He's a beauty." He finished as he let go of Rei's fist, dusted the front of his shirt and continued to laugh as he went back to the kitchen.

I'm sure I'm burning red with humiliation and with anger. _How dare that low life!!!  I thought to myself as I spotted Rei yet again raising his fist and was heading to the direction of the kitchen. I stood up and quickly held him back._

"That's enough Rei!! Let's get out of here." But he won't listen. He kept going and I finally lost my temper. Add the fact that I already have the head ache.

"If you don't want to leave…… then fine!!" I told him as I turned around and stalked away. Rei must've changed his mind about beating the shit out of that man because I heard his footsteps following me.

"I swear….. I'll get even with you bastard!!! You're mine!!!" Rei screamed back at the diner before we finally went out.

-------------------------------------------------------

  "That was stupid!!!!" I raged as soon as Rei has seated down on one of the benches in the park. I decided that he needed some good old spanking since he's muttering all the while we were walking that he's going to come back and teach that gross man a lesson. Instead of listening to me, he looked up defiantly.

"What's stupid?!!!! That guy deserved more than that!!!" 

"I could take care of myself well, thank you." I sniffed as I turned my head sideways, completely disgusted with him.

"I know you could." Rei stressed as he relents and finally calms down. He reaches for my hand and motioned for me to sit down. 

"I know you could Hisoka…….. " He amended looking at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"But I wanted to do something for you. Even if I knew you could handle yourself…….. It just irks me to see someone treating you that way……. You don't deserve that……." He looks so sincere that I had trouble responding to me. That was like….. Very touching.

I tried to think of a suitable reply but nothing came to mind. I probably looked like an idiot, a blushing stupid idiot at that, but thankfully he seems to have forgotten the mood as he smiles and looks back at me with those familiar crinkling eyes.

"So, are you still up for our tour?" He asked as he leaned back the bench.

"Tour?" I ask him blankly. _What is he talking about?_

"You having a memory lapse?" He asks me laughing mildly.

"Funny!" I retorted.

"Okay, if you forgot……. We're going to check out my beach house! You know, my end of the bargain?" _Oh that one._

"Umm…… Let's do it some other time. I don't fell like it today. Besides I'm already bushed."

"Hisoka!! Please!!! I've already set things!!" He whined full force.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Cause I don't feel like it, okay? What's the big deal anyway? Today, tomorrow, it's all the same!!" I said exasperated.

"But you promised." He pouted as he brings his head down.

"Look Rei, I promise tomorrow we will go." I said firmly as I stood up and started to walk away. This way I don't have to argue with him, just walk away and the discussion is over. Simple.

"Wait." He said sharply as he took my wrist in a surprisingly tight grasp.

"What?! And let go of me." I said as I tried to shake his hand away from mine. He didn't budge.

"What the?! Rei let go." I said with venom in my voice.

"I'm afraid I can't. I have to bring you there." He said his voice very unfamiliar.

"What do you mean you need me there?!" 

"I promised sensei."

"Sensei?! Who is he?" I asked him, trying vainly to keep my cool.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go." Rei declared as he stood up and began dragging me with him.

"I don't want to go!! Let go of me, you bastard!!" I screamed.

"You really think I'm going to?" Rei teased as he continued to drag me along. _Well, enough is enough._ I said to myself as I fisted my freehand and caught up with him.

"Now that's a good boy, if you just…….. OWWW!!!" Rei yelled as my fist landed right in his nose. I _guess I broke it. I thought smugly as I see blood running from it. His grasp loosened and I took that chance to flee._

The street was coming into sight when I hear Rei whistle. Still running, I looked back at him. He still looked like a bloody mess and it looks like he can't catch up with me either. What's up with the whistle thing?! I thought to myself as I kept running,…… until I bumped into someone.

"Yo!! Hisoka!" Mogle, Rei's henchman and teammate greeted me. He caught my wrists and pinned them behind me.

"Let go." I hissed.

"Sorry hon, but I can't." He said as he peered closed to me. I could feel his breath on my face and it stinks. 

"You looked really pretty……" He gushed as he caressed my face with one hand. His other hand still has my wrists. 

"You're breath stinks!!" I spit into his face as I let a savage kick into his groin, he let go immediately.

"OWWWW……..Why you little bitch!!!!" Mogle threatened as he writhed on the ground. I smirk. _All brawn and no brain, I guess. I started to flee again but to my disappointment and horror, the entire football team had blocked my way. _

"What do you want..?" I said shakily as I backed up a few steps.

"A piece of you. Rei said he finally wants to share. Would you like to play with us?!" The tallest one, with the hooked nose said, leering at me. All of them slowly were now slowly advancing. 

_What am I going to do??!  I can't possibly handle the entire team on my own.!!  I thought to myself as I keep backing up. I thought my back hit a tree but was surprised when two hands grasped my shoulders. I looked up to see who it was. Rei._

"Please, let me go." I told him, almost begging.

"It's your fault you know? If only you had agreed to do so earlier….."

"Then let's go! I changed my mind!" I said despaired already. Rei shook his head.

"Sensei said bad boys should be punished. I always do what he says." Rei said as he snaked his arms around my waist. His teammates laughed and said they all agree. Punish him, they said.

TBC

______________________________

A/N: Hey peeps!!! Sorry for taking so long. And I hope it's a decent chapter…….  Oh yeah, I don't know if there's hisoka harassment (or if it counts as harassment!!) here…. Maybe the intense one will be one the next chap or the one after that…..

Anyways, let me hear your comments!!! Your reviews are much appreciated…… and I look forward to them!!


	11. ten

Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys!!! Sorry for not being able to update for a while……. (Hmmmmm…. Make that a very long while! J ) I haven't had the time to write since I can't find any computer available for about a week! Can you believe that?! A week!!! I thought for awhile that I won't survive!!! Hehehe….. Anyways, I'm alive and kicking already. Hoping you like the next chap! Here goes…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hisoka's POV

I have never been afraid like this in my whole life. Ever. Well, not if you counted the night of the red moon that is.

Oh you know, the night where I was under those Sakura trees and was able to witness that gruesome murder of a woman…… then afterwards the killer's attention is on me….. Then afterwards…. Well you get the picture.

My sweat tricked from my forehead down to my nose, but I didn't care. The menacing faces coming towards me in the most frightening manner is what I'm more afraid of.

"Hisoka, honey." Rei called as he slithered towards me, past those disgusting friends of his. I backed up promptly.

"Where goes your courage, hon? Just awhile ago you were kicking like mad." He commented as he draped his arms on my shoulders, letting them travel on my back down to my……. Ass.

"Get your hands off me." I hissed as I slapped his hands away.

"I thought we are lovers." Rei pouted as he egged his goddamn awful teammates to slur.

"We _were._" 

"Hmmm…… I haven't heard that we've broken up?"

"Well, I'm telling you know." I said as I glared daggers at him, the best that I could muster. I'm surprised really that my voice is still steady and that I could hold this brave façade when the truth is that my heart is hammering madly and I could feel it in my nerves that any minute now, I might pass out. Might. If I allowed it to happen.

"Did you hear that folks? Hisoka's broken up with me!!" Rei announced as he turned his back on me and did a little melodrama, clutching his heart as if it was broken into tiny little pieces.

Then with a sudden change of attitude he stalked towards me, his leaf green eyes bulging with anger. We had a little glaring showdown before I felt Rei swoop down on me and kissed me long and hard, fiercely. I tried to fight back but it was worthless as he had my arms pinned to my sides in a vice like grip. So I did the only thing I could. I bit his tongue

"You…. You….. Little bitch! That is the biggest you could ever make!! I'll make you regret that!!" He said angrily and so fast, specks of spit came flying in my face. But that barely registered. His eyes….. There's something funny.

"Mogley!!" Rei yelled for his right henchman, who at once came tumbling towards him, looking as if he's afraid of him, afraid that if he's 1 second late Rei will beat the shit out of him.

"You called boss?" He asked Rei, a big goofy grin now plastered in his face. It's as if he's anticipating that he'll be given something extra nice. I averted my eyes away from this sick psycho Mogley to look at Rei's eyes again.

That's when I saw it; Rei's eyes were flashing black every now and then. His pupils get in and out of focus too. _I wonder what's up with him? _I thought to myself as I continued to ponder about that.

"You liked Hisoka right?" Rei asked, a cruel smile on his lips. Mogley scratched his head.

"Well…… Uh, yes? Duh." He replied looking genuinely confused. Rei's eyes became green once more, then for a second I thought he looked scared out of his wits but it came along very fast, I might as well imagined it.

His eyes were now again jet black and his face had worn his bad, cruel mask.

"You get to have him this night." He said simply. He said it so casually you would think he's giving Mogley some candy. That outraged me.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled as Mogley advanced in on me and I continued to back off until I felt the cool, solid wall. I was cornered. _Damn._

"Hmmm….. How about you guys? You liked him as well don't you?" A bunch of catcalls.

"Hell yes!!" Rei glowered.

"No prob! After Mogley you get to have turns with him. Consider it my congratulatory gift for the superb game this morning."

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? I'm not your possession you can give away!!! You asshole!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my heart doubled its beat. Fuck, I'm nervous as hell, and if there is one thing I've learned with the episode of the red moon, it's about how you detect lust. Yes, lust. And these morons had the look Muraki had then. _Fuck them all._

"Whoohooo!!!" Rei looked at me with vengeance in his now jet black, mad eyes.

"Enjoy the night, love." He said as he blew me a kiss and turned to walk away.

"Rei wait!!! Don't do this to me!!" I threatened him as Mogley closed in the distance between us, and I could now feel his slimy hands hovering over my right cheek.

"Hey, dude. I want your full attention. You're mine now." He said as he caressed my face. I glared at him.

"Get your fucking, slimy hands off me." I hissed. He just jeered at me. Laughing at my puny attempts to be brave.

"Whoooo!!! I'm scared!! Will you call my mommy?" Mogley said as he brought his thumb to his mouth and began to suck on it. He was trying to look like a baby. Funny. Really funny, I would have laughed if it wasn't me cornered at the wall surrounded by a bunch of perverted guys.

Then without warning, Mogley punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I had the feeling he doesn't want me to pass out, since that punch was only strong enough to calm me down. Without further ado, he wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me closer to him, kissing me savagely. I could feel my lips getting bruised.

"You liked that hon?" Mogley asked me, imitating Rei's voice and his name of endearment to me.

I'm beginning to despair, and I had the feeling that isn't all Mogley had in store for me.  Just think about the other guys…… Looking like an impatient Mogley leering on me. So I turned to Rei to give it one last shot.

"Rei please don't do this to me, I'll do anything you want. We could go to the house you were saying awhile ago. Please. I'm  so sorry." I said my voice now shaky and I absolutely sounded so despaired, which I really am.

Rei turned to look at me one last time. He had been smoking, but when I called him, he promptly dropped and stepped on it, to butt it out. Funny that. I hadn't noticed he was smoking. Actually, I didn't know that he smokes at all. Never seen him. He looked at me with those black eyes, completely insane. He was about to say something to cruel when his eyes flashed green. 

Next thing I knew he was clutching his head and was down to the ground to his knees. It was as if he was in pain or something.

"Mo-mo-gl-ey…… St-----o—p…." He said haltingly, as he continued to writhe on the ground.

"What's happening to you man? Hey, you sick man?" Mogley said concerned but not concerned enough to release his hold on me.

"S---St—Stop……. I—t. Hi----s---o---" He continued to say, but he was obviously in so much pain, he can't get the right words out.

"What you saying man?" Mogley continued to ogle Rei, who suddenly stilled on the ground. Mogley was so preoccupied; his hands on my waist began to loosen. The still rational part of my mind was still working perfectly so, I took the time to take a deep breath, recollect my thoughts and aimed best as I could.

With a vicious cry, I brought my knee hard right into Mogley's groin. He howled in pain and fell to the ground. Forgetting Rei and his other teammates who were flocked around him I ran as fast as I could.

I turned to look at Rei one last time. Curiosity, you know? Curiosity on what's up with him. Because I sense that something is terribly wrong with Rei. As I turned to look at him, the wind was knocked out of me, again. For the second time tonight. I barely had the time to look at who did that. My eyes bulged.

 I can't be mistaken. It's Rei. The mad, black eyed Rei. _But how the heck did he get here so fast? He was still writhing on the ground, a good fifteen feet away. How?!_

"Now, honey. The fun's just started. Where do you think you are going?" I heard him say. But his voice seems far, far away…..

I blacked out as I thought of the phrase: Curiosity killed the cat.

_Damn right they are. I thought groggily as I was finally enveloped in dreamy sleepiness._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuzuki's POV

Hmmm…… I really have a good feeling about tonight's party. My intuition's telling me that something big is going to happen. I just hope that this 'big something' will cause me to solve the case. 

I really wanted to resolve things between Hisoka and me, so wrapping up this case will ultimately decide on how soon it's going to be. I sighed. _I really miss him. I thought sadly as I remember our cases together. Every now and then, Hisoka will get pissed at me because I try to slack back. I really love his upturned nosed and his icy glare. He was always so cute._

But then there are times that he would let himself smile. I'd like to think that those smiles are for me. Every time I goofed up, you know, when I'm making a fool out of myself or something, and when I do things correctly, he'd smile his reserved smile then when noticed that he _had smiled_ he'd frown and burry his head in a book.  _Damn I miss those times._

I shook my head trying to clear all thoughts of Hisoka. I had to focus myself on this case or else I would never be able to finish it. _And thinking about 'Soka-chan doesn't help me one bit.I thought wryly._

I ran a hand on my unruly brown hair, clearing all thoughts of Hisoka. _Back to the case, I guess. Anyway, that Camila Glory was really a stroke of good luck. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have known that there are other islands around this place, and that we have access to go to them._

Something's bothering me though. The private island that she was talking about…… It seems something's missing. Something's amiss. I don't know now, but I swear, I will find out what it is.

_I wonder if Camila knows any way to get to that island. I thought to myself as I stopped dead in my tracks, thinking deeply._

Anyhow, I must first concentrate on the party. Find clues, possible suspects, possible cases and whatever that might hint me on what happened to the unfortunate boys. Even identification on those boys' names will be good enough for me. Then we can track them down and……..

My eye caught someone. I'm _not checking him out though_, I thought defensively as I registered his lean, athletic build, his longish black hair that half the time covers his leaf green eyes. _Wait……. It's black. I thought confused._

Well anyway, he's a real beauty. Porcelain skin, finely sculpted face….. _Oh he's carrying somebody, I said to myself. He was stooping as he walks and that man? Boy? He was carrying was causing him to stoop._

I wonder why he's carrying him? I thought as my feet magically carry me closer to them. I don't know why but I'm really, really interested to see who it is he's carrying.

As I approached them nearer, the man who is carrying another man seemed to have sensed me. He locked eyes with me, and he looks at me with an expression that clearly says; Back-off.

At first I didn't back-off. As I told you I'm really curious on whom it is carrying. I don't know why but my curious alert is on high and I really can't help it_. I'm going to be in big trouble if I don't stop_. I thought, but my feet are still carrying me towards them.

I was only a few feet away from them when a second guy, a tall but yet meaty build, short of being a sumo build really, came at the front. He leered at me and held his fists up. Then he said what was the guy was trying to tell me awhile later.

"Back-off dude. Private property. Can't have a look."

"You cant own another human being." I protested, under my breath. Meaty guy heard it nonetheless.

"Fucking none of your business dude. Back-off." With that he strode towards me and pushed me back. Not wanting to attract people, I just held my hands up in show of giving up. I wanted to lay low on the party. And a fight isn't going to help me lay low.

"Come Mogley, it's enough." Pretty boy said as he stormed as fast as he could carrying the guy with him, out of my view.

"Don't you dare follow us. This is what will happen to you if you do." Meaty guy, named Mogley produced an orange he snatched from a nearby picnicking family and squeezed it as hard as he could. Pulp and juice were running down his arms. Before stalking away he snarled at me one last time.

_I get the picture meaty guy. I said sarcastically as my eyes wandered to follow pretty boy and his companion. _What a waste. I didn't get to see him_._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tatsumi!! You're back!!" I squealed as I closed the door behind me. He is in our apartment looking like he had just come home.

"Uhuh." He said distractedly as he removed and hung them at the back of a chair.

"What happened Tatsumi? Didn't it go well?" I asked concerned. He looks at me with an expression I can't read. Then he sighs.

"It went well. And I'm pretty sure Watari believed everything I said." He removed his glasses, cleaned them then replaced it again.

"Are you sure?" I said skeptically. If it went well then why the heck did he look so damn depressed?!

"Yes, Tsuzuki-san. I'm sure. Not unless Watari is a good actor and fooled me to believe that he believed in me." I shook my head trying not to laugh.

"Trying to make me dizzy with your words Tatsumi?" I said grinning. I'm so glad he smiled too. He was looking like he had attended a morgue.

"I didn't talk to Hisoka though….." Tatsumi said haltingly.

"What? But you promised me……" I said starting to whine.

"Yes I did promise and I intend to keep it though." Tatsumi pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I really intended to talk with the both of them but Kurosaki-kun had been out. He was out doing their assignment."

"What?! Why didn't Watari accompany him? You will never know…… Muraki is always after him….. What if something happens to him?!!" I asked hysterically as I waved my arms about. After hearing that Hisoka's all alone doing their assignment…. My heart suddenly sped up and my stomach did flip-flops. Warning bells were ringing dangerously in my head.

"Don't worry Tsuzuki-san, Watari is always behind him and had researched thoroughly. Muraki is not involved with their case."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you really, really sure?"

"Funny Tsuzuki-san. What about OUR case? You got any leads?" He asked me as he sat down.

"Well, I did all sorts of things…. But that doesn't lead me anywhere."

"Are you sure you've been doing something?" Tatsumi asked me.

"Of course! What do you think of me? A slack?" Tatsumi suppressed a grin.

"As a matter of fact yes."

"What?! Tatsumi!! I've been doing my job well." I paused and adopted my Tatsumi imitation.

"As a matter of fact, I have some appointment tonight. I think that might lead me to something."

"Really?"

"Uhuh. In fact I should be leaving……." I looked at me watch. It read 4:55.

"What the?! I'm going to be late!!!! Sorry Tatsumi….. See you later!!!" I called out as I made a mad dash outside. Camila told me specifically not to be late. Well duh…… Tatsumi got me preoccupied…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, so sorry I'm late!" I said waving to Camila as I stepped nearer to her. She was standing beside a line of people waiting to be seated at the boat.

"It's okay…. I just arrived here too." She said as she flipped her hair.

"So you think it's going to be wild today?" I asked her as I stepped beside her and looked around.

"Yeah! Hell yes!!!! I've heard that many cool people are going to be there…… I even heard that some celebrities….." She chattered happily as she linked her arms with mine. I turned to look at her, to start a conversation with her when something caught my eye.

The boy, pretty boy as I tagged him earlier was no longer carrying that other boy. He was walking in the boat talking to someone. I craned my neck to see who it was.

_It's not meaty boy isn't it? I asked myself as I noticed that the companion is taller than pretty boy and he has…… _Silver hair!__

I dropped Camila's hold on me to run towards them. I ignored the nasty looks people were giving me. _Hell!! Let them think I was cutting in line; I better get to him fast!_

As I reached the boarding area, 2 meaty guys….. much meatier that pretty boy's friend stopped me.

"Tickets dude."

"I just need to get to something……."

"You can't get in without tickets."

"I know but I….."

"Look. No tickets. No entry." 

_Fuck……_

I craned my neck again to see where they went they were out of my sight too.

_Fuck….._

_Now I need to go back to Camila._

_Fuck….. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Reviews please!!!


	12. eleven

Chapter 11

Tsuzuki's POV

I wanted to kick myself for being so stupid. So fucking stupid. Imagine I let that guy, who can possibly be Muraki, or if not possibly be my suspect, escape from my grasp. Damn my stupidity. Damn my slow-working, fucking mind.

Why didn't it occur to me sooner that I can over power those two meaty guys?  Just a quick flash of hands and feet and they are down on the ground unconscious. Then maybe I may have reached pretty boy and his Muraki-like companion, then I wouldn't be so disturbed about their presence at all. I could've questioned them, could've find out a thing or two. 

But no, I'm here thinking my ass out on trying to figure out everything. First of all that mystery guy pretty boy was carrying, he aroused my curiosity. Is he the next victim? Or is he just an innocent little thing that pretty boy helped along the way? And is the pretty boy the murderer or could he possibly be just an accomplice? What about that meaty boy, Mogley? Has he got a hand on it too? And that Muraki-like guy? Could he possibly be the master mind of it all?  

I shook my head, trying to clear it out. Thinking about too many things at once always gives me the headache. I should concentrate first on apologizing to Camila. After all, I did run out without saying anything to her. She must've been thinking that I'm a rude, selfish guy. And besides, she has the tickets to the ride and pretty boy and Muraki-like guy will be at the other island too. They are, after all aboard the boat leading to that place.

I hung my head low as I approached Camila. She is looking at me right now, with her nose high up in the air in a show of hurt and haughty look. I smiled my most charming and sorry smile.

"Hey." I said as I fall a step near her.

"Hey." She answered back coolly.

"Look, I'm sorry for running out on you like I did."

"You should."

"I know. I really feel sorry. I just saw someone who looks like a close friend." I explained as I looked deep into her eyes, as my own shines with apology.

"You could've told me. It's just proper." 

"I was just so excited and they are getting out of sight so I didn't…….." I trailed off.

"So you didn't bother saying, 'hey, wait right here I meeting up with a friend?'" Camila said as her brows rise. But her mouth was twitching and I took this cue that she was ready and willing to forgive me.

"Something like that." I said as I smiled my most charming smile again. She smiled back.

"What will I do with you? I just met you and you're giving me a hell of a headache." She commented as she melodramatically puts a hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon. I grinned.

"You could take me to that party! I was thinking non stop about it since you invited me."

"You could go yourself." She says slyly as she smiled her dimpled grin while holding two tickets.

"I could if I would. You have the tickets honey."

"I do don't I?" She said laughing as she handed them to the two bouncers who stopped me from hopping aboard the boat. They still looked at me sorely. I just grinned.

"Okay. Hop in." Said one as he ripped the tickets in two and handed Camila the other halves.

"Make sure you keep 'em. The other one's the party invitation." Reminded the other one as he looked at Camila hungrily.

"Why, thank you for the reminder! I'll make sure of that." She said as she rewarded him with one of her smiles. The guy held back a chuckle.

"You sure are good with people." I said as we walked through this plank-like thing to board the ship.

"Always loved interacting with people you know?" 

"Uhuh. I think I know what you mean." I said quite truthfully. Ever since I was a kid, I always was fascinated with people. Sometimes I'd sit out on a bench in a park and just watch people go by, I watch how they interact with each other, how they move, do they have mannerisms and stuff. I just love watching people.

I look back at the place of the two bouncers. I feel that someone's looking at me. When I did turn my head to see, I found out that no one's looking at me, the guy who reminded Camila to keep the other halves were staring at her. I smiled. _Just like me with Hisoka_. I thought fondly as I let my eyes fall to Camila.

To tell you the truth, I haven't been paying much attention to her that it didn't register to me that she looked smashing. She had her auburn hair swept up her head in a haphazard kind of way and tendrils were falling out of it and it framed her face softly. Her dark green eyes were illuminated well because of her hair and she had little make-up. Just a touch of lipstick and mascara. She also had an outfit to die for.

She had on this floral pinkish baby dress. She had a luau around her neck and a flower on her right ear.  Simple yet beautiful.

"You look gorgeous." I complimented her as I offered her my hand. She took it gratefully and looked at me with light in her eyes.

"I thought you'd never say that!" Camila says as she tosses her mane. She laughed gaily.

"Well, I should be or the hours I spent dressing up would be totally useless!" She says as she waves her finger at me. I laughed at her stab and we headed straight for the deck to view the ocean, the birds and the sun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The music was thumping hard as we set foot on the island. The party was at the beach. You could dance at the vast sand and have you can drinks and rest at the big tent situated at the middle.  Everything you could see, from tables to chairs, to lights and arcs to the tent per se, was decorated with flowers and streamers of various colors. Everything about the appearance of the place says 'let's party'.

The alternative music pumping from the speakers was making my head bob. I didn't realize it yet, but I'm starting to enjoy myself. I feel Camila tug at my arm urgently.

"Don't get excited yet. The party hasn't even started." She whispered in my ear huskily. I grinned.

"I know! But I can't help it!" I said aloud so that my voice could be heard above the din of noise. She just threw her head back and laughed.

"Let's have something to drink first." She says as she tugs my arm again, this time dragging me along to the direction of the tent.

Coming inside the tent was like coming to a different place. Outside the sun is still high and it casts an orange tint to the sand and decorations. Everything outside was bright, shiny.

 Inside was dark, except for the dark blue light illuminating the place. The blue light cast just enough so you could see your companion and where you are walking to. The tables were decorated with big, glow in the dark pink flowers. The bar was casting an eerie green light. The bottles and glasses at the bar a mixture of blue and green.

We headed straight for the stools and took a seat. She languidly placed her arms at the back of my chair and smiled at the bartender.

"Good evening." The bartender greeted us, as he sidled closer to where we sat. He fixated his eyes on me first then onto Camila, smiling.

"What would the lady like to drink?" He asks as he casually leans over the counter.

"I'd have the bloody mary please." Camila says as she winks at the bartender. I can say that the bartender names….. 'Ernie', it says so on the name tag on his chest, has got the hots for Camila. I can truthfully say too that Camila is too. After all, 'Ernie' is quite handsome and a charmer, even in his tacky suit of powder blue coat and a bow tie, he shines.

"Coming right up." He says as he grins further. Then with a sudden realization turned on me and smirked.

"What'd you like?" 

"Nothing." I said as cheerfully as possible. Have I told you I get tipsy easily? I wouldn't want to get drunk on the night I'd do our case. Not when Tatsumi is expecting some information when I return. Not when I think I have some leads already that just needs some string foundations and facts.

"Nothing? Why?" Camila asks me as 'Ernie' turned around and fished for the right bottles and mixed her drink up.

"Well……. I'm not really a drinker and besides the night is still young! I would definitely have some later!" I said so that I could make amends. Lord knows I wouldn't drink a sip of booze, even if I did say so.

"I see. But you would dance with me right?" She asks me. _Dance? Of course! I love to dance! My mind screamed as I feel my face getting stretched because of my ridiculous, happy smile._

"Of course! What kind of party-goer am I if I wouldn't dance?" I said as 'Ernie' suddenly appears in front of us, the bloody mary in his hands.

"Here you go." He said as he put the drink on the counter. Camila took the drink in one gulp.

"Hey, would you mind if I go to the ladies' room first?" She asks me. I nod.

"No. Go ahead then." She stood up, gracefully smoothed her skirt then walked out the tent. I watch her till she disappear. Then I turned on 'Ernie'.

"Hey." I said to catch his attention.

"What? Do you finally decide you want a drink?" 'Ernie' asks me his charm gone and has adopted a brusque attitude. I smiled at him nonetheless.

"You seem stingy." I said smiling.

"Who wouldn't be? Here I am a bartender. I could partying tonight you know? Stupid shifting rules." He snorted as he leans on the counter once again, his hands busy with the glass he is wiping.

"You know what?" I said as I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I would do your job for you." I finished as he almost dropped the glass he is holding.

"What?! You better watch your mouth buddy! I might take your offer!" He says warningly as he wisely puts the glass on its case.

"I'm not joking! I love bartending. Now let's go to the men's room and change attire, shall we?"

"You're nuts, you know that?!" 'Ernie' says as he goes out the counter and falls a step beside my stool.

"You're taking my offer aren't you?"

"Hell yes!" I grinned, stood up and put my arms around him.

"And because I am such a nice guy, I'm also giving up my date for you."

"No kidding?" He says as he looked a bit thrilled.

"Well no, since I'd do your job, she wont have a date. I won't have that. "

"Whatever you say buddy." 'Ernie' says as he relaxed into a wide grin and we walked away towards the men's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is he here?" The man with the silver air asked the woman with auburn hair and the pink floral baby dress. The woman nodded.

"He is here. Just as you told me."

"Good girl." The man said as he stroked the woman's hair.

"And what else would you do tonight?" He asks as he continues to stroke her hair.

"I'll lead him straight to you."

"Have you already figured that part out?"

"Yes, master. When he sees you, he will definitely go after you. I have the boat ready for his departure here."

"Good." The master stopped stroking the woman's hair and straightened his white tie.

"I don't want this plan to fail. Be sure you have him in the island at exactly midnight."

"I will have him there." The woman responded as her dark green eyes started to darken more.

"Now go. I'll be waiting for him." The woman just nodded and turned away and walked towards the eerie light of the tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Have I told you that bartending is good place to be to fish for information? Well I'm telling you know. With this crowd getting tipsy by the minute, I get information I want, faster by the minute too.

Oh yeah, Camila didn't seem so happy at first that I'd trade places with 'Ernie'. But as soon as she sees him dressed up and looking more handsome that she'd seen him earlier, she relented. I even saw her smiling when they walked hand in hand towards the dance floor. They look like a happy couple if you ask me.

"Hey buddy, I want another beer!" The guy who'd been drinking like there's tomorrow asked me. Oh yeah, have I told you that this guy is Mogley? Sure, I should ask for his Id first cause he doesn't look like 21 and all. But him getting drunk is the best way for me.

"Coming right up!" I said as I handed him another beer. Good thing there aren't anymore customers, so I took the time to interview him.

"Hey, how's it going?" I ask him casually. He looks at me somberly, then thinking for a moment, then shaking his head. Maybe he's trying to make up his mind if he's going to tell me something.

"Bad." He says finally.

"Why?" I ask him further.

"Conscience guilty."

"Really?"

"Hell yes!" He told me. I just kept quiet. He's going to tell more.

"I'm not really a bad guy, you know?" He asks me and looks at me for confirmation.

"Uhuh. All people are born good."

"I know, but I'm doing this for my best friend. He wants my support." _Best friend? Could it be possibly pretty boy?_

"You mean the guy you were with earlier? The guy carrying someone?" Mogley looks at me, a smile in his face.

"You're slick you know that? Well to answer your question, yes he is my best bud. Ever since kindergarten." I just wiped the glass I was holding saying nothing.

"But this year, junior year, he started to change. He was really a nice guy always looking out for others…….." He took a sip from the bottle of beer, pausing a while.

"But he changed. He liked to torture people.  He liked seeing others hurt. Just this afternoon, I almost couldn't stand his fancy. But since he's my best bud and all……. I did what he told me to."

"And what is that?" I ask. Mogley just shook his head.

"I really pity that guy…….. He sure will get kil….. will get hurt tonight." Mogley finished. He stood up, placed a huge amount of money on the counter and proceeded to walk away.

"Hey! Where you going?" I screamed after him.

"The private island." He said as he waved his hand goodbye. _I must go there. I told myself my heart hammering from anticipation._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I called 'Ernie' and told him we need to switch places quick. Although he seemed bummed at first he was a good sport about it. We didn't change clothes. I'm in a hurry. 

As I was running down the beach trying to find the port where it has the boat that leads to the private island, I spotted a silver haired guy and a black haired guy. _The two guys from the boat earlier!_! My mind screamed as I sharply turned direction and ran after them.

The silver haired guy turned to look at me. I couldn't see his face though. I'm sure he smirked at me though.

They boarded the little white boat. I was still……. Miles away from them. The boat whistled its signal for departure. I'm still ways away. The black haired guy, Mogley's best bud turned to grin and wave at me goodbye.

"Shit!!!" I screamed as I reached the port and saw the boat go smaller by the minute.

"Dammit. Damn. Damn Dammit!!!!!!!" I screamed, throwing my temper tantrum. How could I go that place now? I couldn't possibly swim al the way through!!!

A hand touched my shoulder. I jumped because of surprise.

"Ca-Camila? What are you doing here?" I asked her my eyes wide.

"I saw you running so I followed you." She tipped her head to the sea.

"Wanna follow them?" She asks me.

"Yeah. But I don't know how."

"Well I do." Camila says slyly.

"Rally how? Tell me!!!" I pleaded at her hysterically.

"Hold your pants Tsuzuki! Let's go just west of here.  I know a man who could lend and drive you the boat. "

"Really? Oh that would be great! Let's go!!" I told her happily as I dragged her along with me.

"Hey! Don't pull me!"

"But I'm in a hurry." I told her as I scooped her in my arms and ran with her. She laughed.

"Don't worry. No matter how slow you are……. You're still going to get it." That made me dizzy. What does she mean by 'I'm still going to get it?' _Does someone out there is out to get me or what? I just shook my head in resentment. I still had some thoughts in mind to pay attention to her and her warped advices._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I waved goodbye to Camila at the docks. She said she wanted to stay at the party. Be with 'Ernie'. She said they really hit it off. And that was lucky stroke for me. I mean, I wouldn't want her around should I need confronting. And besides I won't work right if I'm worrying all the time about her welfare and that she might find out that I'm not really a human…….. You know that I'm a shinigami and dead.

I sigh at the slowness of the boatman. I don't know if he's deliberately trying to be slow or I'm just really in a big hurry. I look at the vast sea forlornly. It's seems really……. Sad tonight. Just earlier everything seems so right. The sun setting, it's magnificent red light casting on the beach, tons of people partying….. Everything seems so lively.

But now that I'm getting further away from the glitz and jazz, it's starting to get cold, to get blue, to get……… I don't know. Despaired? You know the feeling that there is no hope for something. 

I really don't know why I'm feeling this way. Despaired, sad and almost frustrated. I should be elated at my discovery. Should be ecstatic that I've finally hit the jackpot. Maybe.

But for sure, I shouldn't be feeling this way. It might hurt my actions. My plans. Should I need to fight or something…….  I sigh and dropped my head to my hands. _If only Hisoka is here_. I thought to myself.

If only he was here, I wouldn't be feeling anxious. I would be feeling great. I would even be up to flirting. Everything seems to go by whiz with him. 

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look at the boatman smiling his missing tooth smile at me.

"Here we are sonny." He said as he pointed across me. I followed his finger. Then I gasped.

Now I know why I'm feeling frustrated and all that crap.

It's the fucking moon.

The bloody fucking moon.

Just like in Nagasaki.

It's fucking bloody red.

_Oh my god………_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: hey guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed!! And keep 'em coming!!! *grins*


	13. twelve

Chapter 12

Hisoka's POV

I open my eyes, in what seemed like forever. Then I realize that it's dark and that I had my eyes fully open for quite a while now.  I lifted my head to look around to find out where I am. But I couldn't. I just felt something sharp poking through my neck. I stilled to think. But I couldn't.

Maybe it's because I could feel something gooey and slimy sliding down from my neck to my shirt. Maybe it's because I could also feel my head throbbing with so much pain. It felt like I banged it for a hundred times in a wall with sharp objects in it. What's more, I now realize that I'm tied silly to a bed with barbed wires around my wrists, my feet, my neck and my waist to keep me down. 

It doesn't need a brilliant mind or a working mind in my case, to figure out that I'm in so much trouble. Deep, deep, disturbing trouble. I let a groan escape from my lips. These barbed wires are really doing it in for me. They're tied so tight and deep, that a single, non existent movement hurts me.

I paused when I heard sharp irregular, spiked breaths. They're coming from somewhere underneath me. Just to inform you and all….. The bed is upright so that I'm actually standing up, these little things do come in mind at the right time ne? I mean…….. Upright bed, wires to keep me down….. So much torture and so much pain…… All these could only lead to one thing. Muraki.

My vivid imagination led me to imagine that Muraki might be the one underneath me to surprise me or whatever. That he's causing those irregular breaths to spook me out. But because I always have this false bravado that I'm brave, I looked down slowly, as not to cause any more harm on my already bruised neck.

I have to let my eyes adjust to the darkness more to actually see something. After awhile, I could see the outline of a guy knocked unconscious to the floor near my feet. I'm not sure but I think he's bleeding……. Very bad. I was about to murmur to the unmoving man when I heard footsteps outside the room I was in, followed by a silky voice.

"Awake?' That someone's voice called out. I didn't answer back. I was shocked. I recognize that voice clearly. I dream of it every single night. But just to make sure or just hoping I guess, I ask him who he was.

"Who are you? Let me see your fucking face!" I say sharply.

"Asking me who I am? I thought you are…… I mean _were_…… a smart young boy." The voice chuckled slowly as he emerged from the door, casting a soft white light inside to the room where I am.  I still couldn't see his face but I already confirmed who he is.

"Muraki!!!" I spat the name angrily.

"So you do remember my name, boy." I can see him lift a cigarette from his breast pocket to put it in his mouth. He then blew lazy circles of smoke; it was as if he suddenly forgot my presence.

"What do you want from me this time?" I ask him, impatient of his patience.

"You don't know?" He asks me as he lifts his head slightly to mock me.

"Would I be asking you if I knew?" I retorted back.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you, boy." He threw his cigarette down and marched towards me.

"You know what I want." He said huskily as he lifted his hand to caress my face.

"No, I don't." I said lamely as I turned my head away from him. He couldn't possibly want to do _that_ again with me, right? _Right?_ He laughed his evil laugh.

"Don't tell me that because of your little fight….. You forgot all about your partner?" _Ah….. so it is Tsuzuki he wants. _I felt relieved for a little while but then got tense almost immediately. Remember in Nagasaki? He wants Tsuzuki then. And that didn't stop Muraki from wanting me dead, again. What difference does now and then make?

"So I'm the bait?" I ask him, my head spinning from all the emotion I'm getting from him. I barely had enough strength to speak with Muraki. His dark, irrepressible emotions are just too much for me.

"Who else boy?" He answered back as he leans closer to me.

"I'm afraid that's not going to work. He hates me and he won't give a damn that I'm captured and about to be killed again by a psychopath." Before I know it, I felt a sting in my cheek. Muraki slapped me hard. I felt his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Stupid boy. No matter what you do to Tsuzuki…….." He trailed off. His eyes are getting misty if you ask me.

"No matter. After tonight Tsuzuki will be mine."

"Whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes and looked down. Have I told you that I'm getting nervous by the minute? Well I am. Muraki won't let me off the hook. He likes to torture me because of Tsuzuki. If he doesn't now, he will later. I guess I'm just bracing myself for it.

I really can't hope that Tsuzuki will come. You know that I said I hated him. And that he get away from me. I really don't think that he will go here, risk his neck to rescue the one who hates him and hurt him. Watari doesn't know where I am. Even if he and the rest of the shinigamis find me…… they'll have a hard time rescuing me since Muraki's target is really Tsuzuki. He just won't turn up and give me up. I study the profile of the unmoving guy closely. Having something to do besides hearing the drum roll of my heart somehow distracts me.

"Ah yes. You're little friend. He's been a helpful ally."

"Friend?" The question tumble on my lips before I realize it.

"Yes, you're friend from school? You're _boyfriend._" Muraki said as I found his face inches away from me.

"What do you mean……..?" I asked him confused. He just smiled. Then it clicked. _My boyfriend_…….

"Rei……" I whispered.

"Yes. Rei. Such a nice boy." Muraki dropped to his knees and clutched Rei by his collar. _He's the unmoving guy at my feet…….._

"Do you know that he's the one luring all those boys to me?"

"What do you mean luring those boys……?"

"You still don't get it boy?" Muraki shook his head in disapproval.

"This is the best work I've done boy. And you still can't figure it out." I kept my mouth shut. Could he possibly be talking about the boys in the school backyard hung from the Sakura tree?

"The ones from the Sakura tree…?" He nodded his head.

"Rei all lead them to me. I tell him I want that boy and he gets them. Poor lost unloved boys like Rei will do anything for the one who finally gives them love." He dropped Rei to the ground again then he sighed melodramatically.

"I didn't even need to give him a spell for him to follow my every whim……. But when you came……. He started to refuse me."

"What do you mean?" I ask him curious about Rei's true intention.

"He doesn't want to hurt you boy. I think he finally fell. Lost his act. He even told me not to touch you. Can you imagine that?" My heart was thumping with the news. So that explained Rei's weird movements at the park….. He was being controlled but he's fighting the spell the best he can.

"Should Rei had followed me until the end I would have let him off the hook easy. Let him live……. But then all those who oppose me never sees a new daylight." 

"You'll kill Rei?" I whisper unbelievingly.

"After I kill you." Muraki said as he gracefully crosses the room to the large ornate window. He drew the elaborate curtains aside and smiled softly as he sees something amusing from the outside.

"Ah. My beloved has arrived."

_Beloved?__ Could it possibly be?_

_No……_

_It just can't be._

Last thing I knew, Muraki came stalking towards me and everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watari's POV

_Damn it. Of all the things I can forget ….. Why should it be my laptop? I ask myself ruefully as I got bundled up again in that goddamn hot coat and marched all the way back at school._

I couldn't do anything without that laptop. It's my vital source of information. It's where I store everything we have learned so far from the case. Besides, I really need to research on something.

I got another lead from one of the faculty members. They said that all those boys were found partying at a beach resort somewhere then went on to a more private island. That's the last time each of their companions saw them.

_All I got to do now is to find out which beach resort it is…….. I said to myself as I finally made it to the school. I smiled at the security guard, showed him my Id and went on inside. A lot of the faculty teachers were still there._

"Forgot something Watari-san?" Hisoka's homeroom teacher asked me. She's really nice and very gossipy. I got all my vital information from her.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I spaced off and forgot my laptop. And I said to myself that I wanted to get home early." I said as I waved a finger at her. She laughed gaily.

"So how's Hisoka doing?" She asked casually as she leans on my table.

"Good. He's out with Rei. He watched their game."

"Not Rei Akiko." She says surprise in her little voice. I got confused.

"It is him. He seems nice and all. I've seen that kid."

"I know. But…………"

"But what?" She looked left and right. This is the mannerism she has when she's about to divulge something big.

"Just don't say you heard it from me." I nod. She continued.

"Well….. I've told you that those boys are last seen with a silver haired man right?"

"Right."

"My information was wrong. They're last seen partying with Rei. And that private island where they went off too?"

"Yeah?"

"It's the Akiko's private island. And what's more……." She looked around her again before continuing.

"Rei is really _the one_ involved with that silver haired guy. And I heard that he's hot and he's a doctor." _You don't mean…..?  I must look like a guy who had been told that Christmas has been cancelled because Ms. Elgin looked really, really excited._

"You don't believe me do you?" I just stared at her. She flipped her mane.

"You know that I'm their homeroom teacher right?" I nod.

"Well, Mogley….. You know, Rei's best bud filled me in on this. He told me that something's really wrong with Rei. Really concerned that guy…… But well…… he's at one or two of the party that the boys disappeared off too."

"He divulged all these to you?" I ask her incredulously.

"Of course! I'm their homeroom teacher. I'm like a mother figure……. And besides I think that boy Mogley is asking for help." She lifted a hand and put it in her chin, thinking deeply.

"I tried talking to Rei….. But of course I didn't tell him what Mogley told me……. That he's so hung up on a much older guy……. But he won't listen…… He says he's fine." She sighed.

"I did my role. I can't help that disturbed kid no more." With that she smiled sadly then left me with my laptop still in the desk. She turned back when she reached the door.

"I'm worried about Hisoka. You should look for him." But I didn't hear it. My mind started clicking.

_I won't be needing my laptop after all. I told myself as I laced my fingers under my chin. If _this story is true_……. And my gut is telling me so. _Then Rei is an accomplice of Muraki. He gets those boys give them to Muraki. Muraki probably killed them at the private island……. But where did he put the bodies? _I asked myself. _Hung them at the sakura tree of course!!!__

_Brilliant. I said to myself. _To have brought the bodies back here. That's a great decoy. We were thinking all along that they are killed right here_…. _

_Wait. I said to myself when something fell in to the puzzle. _Tatsumi's case is about lost souls hanging still on the beach because they can't find their bodies…….. Could it possibly be that those souls are our boys_? __That that beach is where they were actually killed before they were shifted here and hung? I rapped my fingers on my desk. __I should call Tatsumi to ask if they already have leads to their case._

_Our assignments might be interconnected with each other. I added to myself as I finally stood up, still left my laptop and proceeded to go outside to look for a payphone. _I can ask for their location and look from there_._ But I have to find Hisoka too. _I thought as I walked down the street._

By a stroke of luck I ran into Rei's teammates, minus Mogley and Rei himself.

"Good afternoon professor." They greeted me as they passed.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me if you know where Hisoka is."

"Sure, if you give me an A in chemistry!" One of them said. I had the feeling he isn't joking.

"I will if you answered all my questions intelligently." They all looked at each other then at me. Probably calculating if I'm saying the truth.

"Okay. But a deal's a deal."

"Do I look like I'm lying?" No one answered.

"Well then, where is Hisoka?" I started as I leaned casually against a lamp post.

"With Rei and Mogley."

"And where are they?"

"I don't know." They shifted their weight around not looking at me in the eye.

"So you don't get an A." I said stiffly as I stood up straight and pretended to leave.

"No! So okay. They're at Rei's beach house." I stopped and leaned on the same post again.

"The private one?" I asked further.

"Yes."

"Do they need to go through some place first before they get to the private island??"

"Rei brought me along once. Yeah, you have to go to this island party scene first. The only boat's in there." One of them said. I looked at them. Not good students but good football players……. Really needs good grades to make it to the team. I must say that they look like they are telling the truth. You know why? Because their sport is important to them, and they are in the brink of failure in my class. Just one subject failure and they're off the team.

"Hisoka is with them?" I ask them finally.

"Yeah."

"Is he okay?" No answers. I suddenly have a bad feeling about this.

"Is…… he…… Okay?" I ask again. Still no answers. Even if I didn't get any answer on the last question, their silence and look of guilt is enough an answer for me.

"Give me a list of your names tomorrow." I said sharply as I turned around to get away. It seemed as if the wind is knocked out of me.

_My god……. Ms. Elgin's story fits in. This is it!!!! I felt elated for awhile but then remembering Hisoka I wilted like a flower thrown in the desert to fry._

_Hisoka…….. He's lured right in…… I got to tell Tatsumi. I said to myself as I started to panic. _

_There's no doubt in my mind right now…….. Hisoka's in deep trouble. Please just don't tell me that the silver haired guy is Muraki……. __Or else……… __My god…… _Hisoka_……_

I changed my mind. I'm not going to call Tatsumi. I need to go see him personally.

_And I need to consider saying sorry to Tsuzuki too…….. __Hisoka needs him…… __Not me. I finally accepted as I morphed out of the place to where Tatsumi and Tsuzuki is._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuzuki's POV

I instructed the boatman to drop me off at the back of the house. After saying that I'll want him by tomorrow noon he sailed away.

I checked the perimeter of place first and there seems nothing to be out of the ordinary outside.  The house though was questionable. If pretty boy and his companion are in here, which is the case, there should be some lights on. But the place is completely dark. Like no one's inside. 

_But that's impossible right? I ask myself as I contemplated on whether to open the front door or the back door._

_Cause__ they're not outside….. So they should be inside. I said as I picked the back door. __They always anticipate anyways that people go through the front door…….._

I open the door slowly and got an ofuda of protection just incase. I walked forward into the kitchen and inspected a few things. Still nothing……

I eyed the staircase. _Should I go up_? _Hell of course I will……. I told myself sarcastically as I made a slow ascent. Sensing for someone…… Sensing for anything…… But still nothing. Well, there's that horrifying picture of an old man with his leaf green eyes that seems to follow you around._

When I reached the upper level, a room at my left side suddenly lighted up. I went towards it cautiously. I peeked inside and gasped hard.

"Hisoka?!" I said as I blinked a few times_. I can't be imagining him right_? Because right in the middle of the room, highlighted with two spot lights was Hisoka.

He was tied in the bed with barbed wires all over his body. He's bleeding profusely. I can't even imagine where they're flowing from. He's bleeding by his neck, his waist…… Just about everywhere.

And he had…… Kiss marks, and this white gooey stuff everywhere. _What the fuck?_

"Hey." Mogley said as he emerged from behind Hisoka's bed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I told you I'd be here right?"

"Yeah at the bar. I thought you told me you weren't bad."

"I'm not."

"Then what do you think you're doing?" I ask him as I sidled closer to where he and Hisoka is.

"Nothing." Mogley stopped for a while contemplating, then he looked at me his eyes wide with malice and lord knows what. Then suddenly I realize he changed eye color. Earlier when I first met him, his eyes were baby blue, just like the morning sky….. now his eyes are jet black. Murky, muddy black.

Mogley started saying something but then thinks better of it and averts his attention to Hisoka. He reached at Hisoka's cheek and caressed it.

"Don't touch him." I tell him venomously. _Jealousy or protection, I guess_?

"I already did." He said smugly. I lost all wits and grace. I lunged towards him, in full kill mode.

Nobody ever hurts Hisoka and runs away with it!!! My mind screamed as I scrambled to get the upper hand on the surprisingly strong Mogley.

t.b.c

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:

xXLil Yu JahXx - I know! Poor Hisoka! But I like him that way! *evil cackle*

Yamatoforever – uhuh she is! Hehehe… I will confuse you with Mogley once again but I promise I'll clear it out next chap!!!

Panatlantic – you think so?! Thnx so much!!!

Saiyaijin-Raven69 – yup…… and damn it if you have the writer's block! Don't worry though! I always try to update faster……. If I can. And thanks so mush if you think that my fic is good!

Aspara – Ahhh…… you're swearing again! Hehehehe…….. don't worry, swear me all you want!!!! Hope you like this chap as well!!!!!!!!

Tricycle - hey! Thanks for reviewing…. I've read some of your works and it's really good!!!!  

Vulpick – Oooops…… I think I made another cliffhanger…….. I think…… hehehhe……. 


	14. thirteen

Chapter 13

Tatsumi's POV

I have a building headache. And that's not because I have so many things to do. Quite the opposite really. I've nothing to do but wait. Tsuzuki-san has already taken the initiative to solve the case and I have no means to go along with him.

I'm here at our rented apartment, shuffling papers endlessly doing absolutely nothing useful. I've already memorized each and every page and I've already calculated the next month and the next and the next one's budget. What a big bore.

I reach for the mug before me and swiveled the spoon over the now cold coffee. I stare into space continuing the motion I started with the spoon and thought of some things, like……. Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun.

Yes, you guessed it. I'm a martyr. I've loved Tsuzuki-san for so many years and yet I didn't bother to tell him what I felt. And when he fell for Kurosaki-kun, I just stepped aside and tried to be happy for him. 

I guess I did become bold once. Remember that I finally told him what I felt when he and Kurosaki-kun where in cahoots. For my part, I think it took a lot of my guts to let out that steamy secret I've had for years. Even though telling it out loud didn't do me any good. Didn't bring me Tsuzuki or whatever. But that's plenty enough for me. _Actually…… I've gotten over Tsuzuki-san after I told him that_. Finally accepted the fact that we'll never be.

Watari's vision suddenly appeared in front of me. He's red faced and looks like he's out of breath. I chuckled to myself_. Just like the image he was when he found out that Tsuzuki-san had hurt the blond haired shinigami silly by fooling around with me_. Although his conclusion hit the target 98% of the time, he couldn't have been more wrong with that last one. I shook my head in the wonder of one being love blind.

I wonder how he's holding up?  I thought to myself fondly as I continued to stare at Watari's image in front of my hazy eyes. After I told him that our violet eyed resident didn't really hurt Kurosaki-kun intentionally, Watari suddemly felt tired and depressed. I could just imagine his guilty conscience screaming bloody murder at him. After all, he and Tsuzuki-san were the best of friends and he had hurt him badly. 

And did you know that Watari-san is also the martyr that I am? Yes, indeed. For sure, he'll give up his useless fight to win the affection of the now melting ice prince.  Besides, that's what he's been doing all these years anyway. He just had the perfect timing to come in when everything between the two was heavy and impossible.

I stood up and turned to the kitchen. I needed another coffee refill since I don't really have anything to do. Making coffee and stirring it up makes a little work. And I need work. All the time. I reach for a navy blue mug at the cupboard and was looking for a clean spoon somewhere in the drawers when someone spoke irritably.

"Oi, Tatsumi! How long are you going to ignore me?" The mug I was holding fell to the floor into many tiny shards. I turned around to look at the still depressed face of Watari.

"I thought you wouldn't get out of your reverie." Watari commented as he took a seat tiredly.

"I thought you were just an illusion……" I mumble to myself stupidly. _Of course he was there!!! He couldn't just pop out of your imagination and be in the same place with you puffing his lungs now, right_? I mentally slapped my forehead. See what boredom does to a person? I shook my head.

"What? You were saying something Tatsumi-san?" Watari asked as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Nothing." He shrugged his shoulders, letting me know that he's getting me off the hook easily. Oh you know, the way I spaced out? It never happens. Well okay, it does happen but rarely. Got that? So I continued, as if nothing happened.

"Why are you here? You couldn't be possibly here just to visit me." I asked him getting down right to business. 

"Where is Tsuzuki?" He asked urgently.

"Why?" I asked getting confused. Is he that bothered by his conscience to come all the way here just to apologize? Well, I'm not sure that that's the thing he's doing but..... why would he look for Tsuzuki? Idle chat?

"It's Bon." He said, his eyes at the point of near grief.

"What happened to Kurosaki-kun?" I was suddenly worried about that boy's welfare. Watari's tone is way serious and he looks like he's on the verge of crying.

"I have reason to believe that Muraki might have him."

"What?!" I exclaimed aloud. Now that is the most worst case scenario!

"I just found out that the boy we are guarding, the one we think that might be the next target is the one who brought our lost boys to a silver haired doctor."

"Muraki." I whispered to myself.

"Silver hair isn't common. And there ain't a lot of good doctors who are young……" Watari added as if to confirm the idea more.

"Are you sure that information isn't just gossip?"

"Positive. Besides, I've talked to Rei's teammates, the boy who we thought……"

"…was the next victim….. I got it…." I finish for him, and he nodded fervently.

"Said that he got Bon and that he brought him to his beach house, which is apparently the murder scene." Watari finished breathlessly. 

"Do you know where it is located?" I ask him. Maybe we could get to Bon.... I mean Kurosaki-kun, on time. Maybe that Rei boy hadn't given him to Muraki yet. I hope.

"Well…….  Do you know what our case is?"

"Well…. Yes." I asked dumb-foundedly. What was Watari thinking giving me the quiz on cases? His current partner is in big trouble!!!

"And what is it?" Watari asked me. I roll my eyes. Seems like he's trying to test me or something. But let me tell you this: I know each and every case, every shinigami works on and I got a superb memory. This is a piece of cake.

"You're working on a case where there are four boys to date murdered. They are found hung on the same Sakura tree at the school's backyard. All of them are partially nude and that the cause of death is drowning." I finished with a flourish. _Told you I know what it is. I wonder what Watari is getting at?_

"And?" Watari prompted.

"And what?"

"The souls…… Where are the souls?"

"The souls are……." I stopped. The dead boys' souls haven't returned to Meifu yet. And if they haven't……. they are sure to be found at the place of their death.

"They haven't returned to Meifu yet, right? And they are supposed to hover around the place where they are killed. And they aren't. And _what_ is your case?" Watari asked me pointedly.

"Lost souls looking for their body………" Watari nodded.

"You don't mean….?" I asked him questioningly. He nodded gravely.

"Our cases are connected with each other. Those lost souls are our boys." 

"But are you sure that it's one and the same case.....?" I asked, just making sure. Watari sighed deeply.

"Think about this. The guys hung on the Sakura tree didn't die from choking right? They died because of drowning. And the place where you find those lost souls are in a beach. A beach is a good place to drown people right?" He asked me pointedly. Damn. Of course he's right. I groaned to myself.

"So do you think Tsuzuki had gotten the right info?" Watari asked me.

"I don't know…… but I do know where the place is….."

"The murder scene?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Well, it's where we found the boys' souls. If it isn't exactly the place then it might be near it." I amended. I don't want to raise his hopes high. We might not find anything. And that would be a major let down on Watari.

"Let's give it a shot. We have to save Bon." Watari said more to himself than to me as he stood up and prepared to leave.

As I summoned my shadows to transport us, a thought came to me. A bad one at that. What if Tsuzuki too was fooled just like Kurosaki-kun? What if he is trapped into this finely made web of lies? Could it possibly that he too is targeted? I shook my head as the shadows envelop us wholly.

Nah. It couldn't be. Besides..... We really aren't sure if our cases are connected. We are just giving it a shot. Right?

Right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuzuki's POV

I lunged at Mogley blindly. I was so damn angry at his comment, at his actions..... At him over all. How dare he touch and hurt Hisoka-chan? How dare he?!

My fisted hands had barely grazed his chest when he moved aside to dodge it. I stumble a little at the sudden non-contact then regaining balance, lunged at him again.

The same pattern continued. Lunge, graze, stumble. Lunge, graze, stumble. I hadnt even landed one blow on him. Getting frustrated and irritated at his conceited smirk, i flung an ofuda of barrier at him. Thinking that I'll have him in a little confined place lest the better chance of hitting him.

But something strange happened. As the barrier crackled to life, it suddenly faltered. Crackled blue then pink then it was gone.

"What the fuck.......?" I ask aloud, unbelief all over my face. Wrong move. Mogley's smirk just widened and I downright loathed it.

"What's the matter? Surprised your little trick didnt working on me?" He asked quietly, as he moved closer to the vicinity of Hisoka and the bed. Damn him. I could use bigger tricks if I so desire. Call out Suzaku or Byakko or whomever. But having him close to Hisoka makes my blood boil so much that thinking right isn't just possible. I shouted.

"Don't come near him." I say loud and clear. But damn fuck right he is! Why didn't the ofuda work on him? I realized more confused than ever. He's just an ordinary person. No magical prowess whatsoever. Why? Even if absolutely hate him to death, I still didn't want to have him killed. Just wanted to teach him a lesson or two about him messing with Hisoka-chan. 

Then I realized his speed and agility at our fist fight. No way with his bulky build could he move that fast. No absolutely, fucking way.

It was kind of unnatural, his movements, if you ask me. He only pulls out at the last possible minute. Any ordinary brawling boy wouldn't do that conceited thing of pulling out at the last minute. He would just go ahead and move quickly out of the way. At the latest possible time.

And his hands. Why are they tucked cleanly at his pockets? What's up with that? Then I realize that that posture is familiar. 

Muraki. I feel my blood run cold. It couldn't possibly be that he's controlling the boy..... It couldn't be. I deny the possibility strongly to myself. I held my head tightly, it was as if I was afraid it would crumble into pieces. Mogley laughed eerily, sending millions of tiny sharp shooting needles into my hazy consciousness.

"Feeling ill Mr. Tsuzuki?" Mogley asked as soon as his laughter faded into a mere chuckle of amusement. I didn't answer. If he's being controlled by Muraki..... then no fucking way am I going to hurt him. No fucking way that I'm going to land even just one blow on him. This is all Muraki's fault.

"Muraki! I know you're here. Show yourself!!!" I scream manically at the top of my lungs, losing interest in Mogley. Nobody answered just silence, except that of the sound of clicking footsteps.

"Show yourself, you damn fucking idiot!!!" I yell aloud again. So loud that my throat actually hurt. To my surprise, Mogley suddenly appeared in front of me. Inches from my face.

Then I realize that indeed he's being controlled. His eyes at the bar were a clear blue. I remember them clearly. I've talked to him for a long five minutes. Stared at him in the face. His eyes are now black. As sinister as the mysterious night. 

"Mr. Tsuzuki. I distinctly remembered that we are fighting. Shall we continue?" He asked politely as he bowed over.

"No. You're not my opponent, I.... Umphf!" I roll at the ground clutching my stomach. The brat just hit me!!!

"Mogley, please..... It's not your fight...." I plead as I shakily stood up. He walked towards me slowly, ignoring my plead, then withdrawing his hands from his pockets, punched me again. Right across the eye. I bowled over in pain. Did I mention unnatural speed and agility? Well, he also had unnatural strength!!

I clutched my left eye, it feels so foggy now, the world. And why the heck does Mogley have three heads?! Foggy, foggy, foggy.

"Why don't you fight, Mr. Tsuzuki? Afraid that you'll kill little ole me?" Mogley asked, jeering me. I coughed up blood.

"Well, if you wont fight........" Mogley left the sentence hanging then looked at Hisoka meaningfully. I frantically shook my head.

"Oh no. Please no. Please no........" I pleaded as I tried to stand up on shaky legs. Mogley looked at me, feigned sadness in his eyes.

"I just wanted to play. if you couldn't play with me....... Then Hisoka might help me with my problem." He stalked towards Hisoka in a torturingly slow manner. Emphasizing each and every step by looking at the green eyed empath then back at the still struggling me.

"Wait.... Please don't hurt him. I'll do anything you want." I pleaded one more time getting desperate. I really cant choose between them. There's been a lot of people that have been killed because of me. Even if I didn't kill them personally...... their death or suffering is all my fault. Like Tsubaki-hime, Maria...... need I say more? 

I don't want to burden myself more by killing Mogley myself. Add the fact that he's just being controlled by that bastard Muraki. But....... I don't want him to hurt Hisoka either. Even if he's only being controlled. I want to protect 'Soka-chan as much as I can. 

But I've always failed him. In Nagasaki.... I didn't even realize that he's gone from my side. If only I was being attentive at that time, he could have never been kidnapped. Now, even if we aren't partners anymore..... This could have been avoided. Should have I checked on him every now and then. It's always my fault.

"Would you fight me then?" Mogley asked me stopping in mid-track.

"No." I said firmly.

"Well then......" Mogley continued the path but his pace is now fast. Getting panicked.....

"Okay, fine. I'll fight you." I said finally as I shut my eyes close.

"Good boy, Mr. Tsuzuki." Mogley said as I heard frantic footsteps coming towards me. I didn't move. Let him do whatever he wants with me. I'll never land a single blow on him. Never.

One, two, three..... Thirteen, fourteen. I counted mentally as I received various blows. Punch, kick, hack, head butt, name it, he has it.

"Why aren't you fighting back? This isn't fun at all!!!" Mogley hollered angrily as he continued to beat me to a pulp. 

"I wont..... never....." Mogley suddenly stopped moving. I raised my head to look at him. He was composing himself by slicking his hair back and breathing deeply. Finished he turned to me.

"Hit me. Now." He ordered as he stood tall and replaced his hands on his pockets, Muraki-style.

"Never."

"Call out your shikigami then. Touda perhaps?" He grinned evilly.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" I asked him indignant.

"I said call him out."

"No." 

"No?"

"Never."

"Then perhaps......." Mogley trailed, turned his back on me and stared at 'Soka-chan. For one second I thought he was out to get Hisoka again. But then in a flick of one moment he flung himself back to face me, then muttering a simple spell..... unleashed a fiery attack. A swirl of fiery red and orange phoenix lunged itself at me from the tip of his fingers.

I didn't have the chance to move. It hit me full in the chest. Everything is going black. But before I hit wonderland I heard Mogley finish his sentence.

"........ I should do what he can." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugghhh......." I groaned aloud, feeling so painful all over. What the hell happened to me? My head felt like it's splitting in two and my chest feels its weighed down with two tons of heavy material.

I tried to move my hand to wipe something gooey from my head. Then I realized I cant move it. What the fuck? I asked myself, getting panicked. I pried open my eyes to see what state I'm in. To my surprise I found out that I'm suspended in the air. I can see Hisoka in front of me, top view. 

"Comfy Tsuzuki-san?" A sinister asked me. 

"Muraki!!!" I said aloud. Can recognize his voice anywhere you know?

"My, my.... What's with all the shouting?"

"Fuck you, Muraki!" I spat at him. 

"Hmmm..... You should watch your temper."

"Why should I?"

"You know you are in no condition to do so." He motioned at me high up the wall, feet and hands spread wide apart held by a woman's hair. I glared daggers at him but he merely chuckled.

"Hmmm…… What an interesting predicament I'm in." He suddenly said.

"What do you mean interesting?" I ask him angrily. _What's interesting about controlling people and torturing them? Well….? What's so damn interesting_?

"Hmmm…. I have you. I have the boy. Plus two other at my mercy." He said with a flourish as he motioned at me, at Hisoka and at Mogley and……. Pretty boy. Right. I just remembered that Muraki's a sadist and this is just the kind of thing that is so interesting. So happy to know about that. So happy.

But I realized that pretty boy was bleeding. Not so much blood was flowing but if he stays like that for hours then definitely at some point he'll lose enough blood.

"What'd you do to him?" I asked as I motioned at pretty boy.

"Oh him? Haven't I introduced you yet? He's Rei Akiko, owner of this house and the cause why your beloved is in my grasp."

"What do you mean?"

"He lead him to me."

"Then what the hell did you do that for?" I ask, eyeing the boy's injuries.

"Well, it's really none of your business…. But let just say that he's not been a very good boy. Not that I expected too much."

"What do you want?" I finally ask him.

"Until now….. you can never figure what I want." He sighed melodramatically.

"Just spit it out okay!" He grinned.

"You." I stare at him dumbfounded. Okay, it's not that I don't know about this crap…… but looking surprised seems to fit the moment.

"You really shouldn't be surprised, my beloved."

"Stop calling me that." But he just continued raving as if I never said a word.

"And as a symbol of my eternal…… should I say love….?" He muttered more to himself than to me.

"I'll give you a sacrifice." _What the hell…?!!!_

"What do you mean sacrifice?!"  

"Are you asking me? Aren't you wondering why I have the boy here with me?" He grinned knowingly. I tug at the hair manically. 

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Hisoka." He chuckled but after doing so, looked at me with hard, loathing eyes.

"Really? Then stop me. _If you can." He said as he laughed evilly. He turned his back on me and withdrew his hand from his pocket retrieved a long silver dagger with ruby stones at the handle._

Then right before my horror stricken eyes raised the dagger over Hisoka's chest and carved the old spell. Hisoka woke from the sudden pain. 

"AHHHhhhh!!!!!!!!!" He yelped and screamed with agony. As Hisoka screamed louder and louder because of the pain the more Muraki deepened the gashes.

"Stoooopppp!!!!" I yelled, pleaded with Muraki. He stopped, looked at me, smiled then continued carving again. 

"Oh please, oh please…… stop it." I sobbed to myself, tears streaming down my cheeks in crystalline river. I try to close my eyes, not wanting to see more. But Hisoka's screams filled my very consciousness. Not seeing it, is really not helping. At all.

"Hisoka!!!!!!!!"

t.b.c

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: 

Akasha_death – hehehe….. I knew something was up when they said in the series that Hisoka was tied down with a woman's hair!!! Sorry for the slip up!! But glad you still liked it! J

Empath-no-tenshi – yup, you're right about that one!! Where's the fun if there's no torture right?! Hehehe…. And for that, I love Muraki! *grins evilly* 

Tricycle – thanks so much for the comment!! And I'm glad you liked it!

Vulpick – ya, I know. I've been running in circles in the last few chaps…. You know establishing plot and all that stuff…… but there's more action here and on the next chap! (right?!) *thinks deeply*

Yukie-chan – I'll squeeze in more Hisoka torture next chap….. and I'm so glad you finally updated yakuza mayhem!!

Reiko Taski – *bows head down* thanks so much for the compli!

Aspara – don't worry, it's cool. Hey, I was just wondering…… are you still going to update lust? I really like that fic of yours……. *looks at Aspara hopefully*

Wildwolf – sorry to keep you hanging!! Hope you enjoy the continuation…..

Darke angel – oh….. of course they will…. *clasps hands furiously* and thanks!!!

Yamatoforever – yup….. I think it's going to be a sad one….. if I don't change my mind that is!!

xXLil Yu JahXx - apology accepted. Although there is really nothing to be sorry about…. Having you review something and letting me know you read it, is plenty enough for me!

sissy and kody – wooow…… you two are hyper!!!!!! *joining sissy and kody too in being hyper*


	15. fourteen

Chapter 14

Hisoka's POV

I was dreaming or rather, having a nightmare about the night of the Sakura tree when I was jolted awake by real pain.

Hot, white, searing pain in my chest. I opened my eyes to see what was going on, but suddenly wished I hadn't done so.

I was met with two unmatched mad, evil eyes. One mechanical eye that seems never to leave it's current work of art on my chest. And the real eye, the real eye was watching me intently. Calculating my every facial expression.

From grief to pain to extreme torture. His real eye would become extremely glad when I'm screaming the loudest. Every now and then I would hear Tsuzuki's voice from so far, far away. Like he's calling desperately me. 

I guess I'm hallucinating from all the pain.... Hearing Tsuzuki's voice in my head. I just couldn't bear it anymore, the pain and the emotional exhaustion.

But I guess I'm hoping. Hoping that indeed Tsuzuki is calling out for me. That he'll come and rescue me. Just like in the old days. After all, it's just human nature to still believe and hope even if you're so down, even when you think that there is no light at the end of the tunnel. So I dare to hope.

I would slip in and out of consciousness. I would never sleep through his torture though, because as soon as I pass out, Muraki would just deepen the gash he inflicts... Heighten his mad state... And I would be jolted awake again. The physical pain, maybe I could tolerate, but the emotions I'm getting from him...

It's just too much for anyone to bear. 

Not only am I feeling his torture now, I'm being brought back to the night of the Sakura tree too. It was as if I was back on earth again, feeling the caress of the air on my face when I witnessed that gruesome murder. Then afterwards the pain and the shame... I would never ever forget that. But Muraki need not remind me so in the most hurtful way.

Muraki stopped what he was doing for awhile. I looked wearily at him. I could handle this one. I mean being craved with the curse and all that crap... but being raped for the second time? Oh no. I would rather die again than to experience that.

Muraki was smirking. He was eyeing me rather slyly. He was saying words I couldn't understand. Whatever it is he's saying... I don't like it. I absolutely don't like it when he sounded so smug. I thought Muraki was talking to me. But then I heard Tsuzuki's voice again that I lost all interest in trying to decipher what that evil doctor is saying. I frowned. Am I going bananas or what?

But Muraki suddenly grabbed my neck. Like he was in a mad rage or something. I struggled for air, but he wouldn't let go of me, he just squeezed harder and harder and harder.... I thought I wasn't going to make it. But I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't let Muraki kill me so easily. The least I could do was to make it hard for him. But it's all going hazy and black.... Just as I was about to embrace the sleep, the eternal sleep, I hear Tsuzuki's voice again, this time sounding panicked. Each time his voice is getting louder. but I still cant understand anything. It's like Muraki and the voice of Tsuzuki in my head is talking a different language. Suddenly, thankfully, Muraki's gripped loosened.

I breathed deeply for air. I gasped and coughed desperately for air. Muraki was speaking again. He sounded frustrated and mad. He wasn't looking at me. He had his back to me and he was looking at something up the ceiling. I followed his gaze.

Because of my hazy vision, I couldn't see right. But I noticed that someone was hanging from the wall, held with hair from his wrists, ankles and waist, and he was high up that his head is nearly touching the ceiling. Then I realized that he IS Tsuzuki.

My fear was suddenly minimized. At least Tsuzuki is here. He still feels for me, even if I did him wrong. He would somehow save ourselves. Or maybe he called for back up. After all Tatsumi is his current partner and he is just short form being a boy scout.

I tried calling out to him but I can't. Because of the choking incident, I can't seem to find where my voice is.

I looked around for ways of calling out to him. To let him know that I'm still okay.... I let my eyes wander around the place. From the wall, to Muraki to his stuff near the lone table at the side. Nothing. When my eyes landed near my feet, I nearly puked.

It looked like one big mass of slaughtered meat. Blood was everywhere and at places it looked like their skin had been peeled off. My eyes watered when I realized that they might be dead. Rei and Mogley. God. This is all my fault. And I'm supposed to avoid this from happening to Rei.

When I couldn't bear their gruesome sight anymore, I dropped my gaze. River of tears fell onto my cheek clouding my near non existent vision. I was racked with sadness that I didn't feel Muraki had sidled up next to me.

"Boya." He whispered huskily as he dropped his hand on my chest, down to my abdomen then down the waist of my pants. He let his hands wander down there for awhile, probably teasing Tsuzuki as I heard him scream louder, angrily, threatening. For all it's worth he could've screamed at a child not to reach for the cookie jar. Muraki just kept going and going.

As for me, I officially froze. Eyes wide with fear, voice nowhere to be found, muscles and tendons deciding not to do anything. As for my brain, i think it stopped dead when Muraki finally undid the top of my pants. Last thing I knew... My and Tsuzuki's voice mixed together. Blood curdling. As if two souls are told that they will be burning down in hell for all eternity. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuzuki's POV

I was screaming obscenities at Muraki while he, he continues to crave that hideous curse at Hisoka's chest. I was boiling mad with anger at him. How dare he play with us like this. He absolutely had no right to play with other people's lives. Not only am I angry with him for kidnapping Hisoka for the nth time and for me, whom he dragged out again to play with but for Rei and Mogley.

I think that they are out of this. They're just ordinary, human boys who deserve to play, to study and be alive. They don't deserve to be manipulated and be Oh, God..... I don't even want to think about it. But they look so.... so...... dead. They fell at a heap across Hisoka's feet and they aren't moving. Not even a the fall and rise of their chest. No nothing.

I noticed that Muraki has finished carving his curse, he was looking at me with that look of his. Reading, calculating, estimating. I hate that look. It was as if he's looking fond at some art work, definitely not flattering.

"So you finally stopped." I spat angrily, as I tugged at the hair around my wrist. 

"Yes. But I'm afraid that it's not yet over." He said slyly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean it's not over?" I asked getting cold in the face.

"The boy is still alive. Do you think I'll leave it at that?" He asked back innocently.

"Fuck you! Touch him and you'll......."

"What? I'll be what, Tsuzuki-san?"

"Dead."

"Really? I'd like to see you try."

"Damn you!!! You know what?! You're a coward!! A coward you hear me?!" I reveled in his look of horror, anger at being said that he was a coward. His left brow was twitching slightly and the grin he was wearing was swept of his face.

"What did you say?" He said slowly.

"I said you're a coward. Release me and I'll face you."

"Release you? I'm not a fool. But well, let me think about that after I've had my entertainment." He said as he turned his back to me again and strode towards Hisoka.

"No stop!!! I'm sorry...... Please don't touch him anymore....." I pleaded as my head rang the warning bells. He already finished the curse.... What else would a perverted, mad man would do? It's either he kill him now or...... No not again. Muraki slowly turned to me.

"You'll do anything I want?" I nodded.

"What if........"

"Spit it out!!!" I yelled frantically at him. I really don't like this game of his. Really frustrating and confusing.

"How about we continue our disturbed activity at the Queen Camilla? The one that was disturbed after our little game of cards?" I looked at him, horror in my face.

"No way....!!!!" I screamed aloud, without thinking. Muraki smiled sadly and moved towards Hisoka. He let his hands roam around his body. Down his chest, to his abdomen.... down until he started undoing his pants.

"Damn you!!!!" I screamed as he continued doing so. I saw Hisoka and noticed that he froze out cold. He couldn't react to what Muraki was doing to him. I watch silently my mouth moving wordlessly I continued to watch his cruel act. Finally we both found our voices.

"Nooooo!!!!!!!" We both screamed aloud at the same time. Silence hung in the air after that. I found my voice and gave the words I know I will not be regretting. As long as I saved Hisoka, everything would be alright.

"Muraki. Please stop."

"Why?" He asked as stopped doing whatever it is he's doing. 

"I'll do what you want."

"Seriously?" I looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"Would I be joking at a time like this?"

"Of course not. You were always rather serious when the topic's about your partner." He looked at Hisoka wanly who seemed to be frozen again.

"Just..... Just get it over with." I said resignedly. I heard tinkling laughter and winced. Muraki sounded just like a child who had been given an early Christmas present.

"In a hurry, Tsuzuki-san? In the contrary.... I'd like to savor it to it's worth." God. Now that promises a long hard, night. 

"What would I have in return then?" I asked just in case. Well, I wouldn't be giving up my dignity for nothing, ain't I? I just want to make sure that Hisoka is entirely out of his grip and that afterwards he let go us.

"Name your price." Muraki said slightly. As I felt being dragged down from the ceiling. It was as if the hairs at my wrists, ankles and waist are pulling me down. At last I'm at face level with Muraki.

"Anything?"

"I said so, ain't I?" I looked at him solemnly.

"One, don't touch Hisoka ever again." Muraki grinned.

"Granted."

"Two, after you are over...."

"With you." He said quite happily.

"Whatever. You let go of us. Including them." I motioned towards Rei and Mogley.

"Accepted." Then without preamble he reached up on the hairs that's restraining me.

"I do trust you that you'll keep your words. I wont be needing these....." He motioned to the hairs.

"I gave you my word, and I don't have any intention to break them. I do hope you do the same." He touched the hairs at my wrists and it melted at contact.

"I keep them. Whenever I can." He said ominously to my ear.

I close my eyes tightly. I tired to think of anything.... Anything wonderful to think about to stop me from feeling Muraki's hands all over my body, to feel his kisses all over me. I do have the power to stop him.... but in reality I don't. He had me in a vice like grip and he wont let go of me until he's through and satisfied.

I hear gasps and sobbing. I look directly in front of me. Hisoka's sobbing. That made me smile. Is that sadness for me? Then maybe he's not as angry with me as I thought he was. Maybe we have a chance after all......

I see his mouth forming the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again. That made me cry. He thinks he's to blame for all that's happening to me. I think it'll be a pity if Hisoka starts thinking like I do. So I try to smile his way.

I mouthed the words 'don't look.' He nods and said the words 'I'm sorry' again. I didn't dare look his way again. This is more embarrassing that I ever thought it would be. Now I know what Hisoka's feeling every time the night of the Sakura incident comes up........

I try the best as I could to block Muraki's moans and gasps of pleasure by thinking how happy I would be once me and Hisoka made up. But my brain suddenly stopped functioning when I felt Muraki tugging loosed my shirt and reaching for my belt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Hisoka's POV

I quietly sobbed as I shut my eyes close. Tsuzuki is so selfless! I told myself as I continued to cry. I never imagine that his..... His love for me was this strong.

He let himself be disgraced by that beast, Muraki.... Now even if we escape this.... We'll never be rid of Muraki's presence ever. 

But then that's the question. The bad guys never keep their end of the bargain. Why would Muraki differ? I doubt he'll really let me go. After he's finished with Tsuzuki, he'll finish me. Hah. Wish granted that he'll never touch me, my ass!

If only I had one more chance with Tsuzuki. I'd like to at least apologize to him. It's the least I could do for this.  

I was thinking of the worst, how Muraki will kill me or worse continue where he left off earlier, when I felt a hand on my feet. My eyes went wide open with shock. Don't tell me, he's already finished with Tsuzuki! I asked myself wildly as I looked at their general direction earlier. I winced. 

Bad move. Muraki had just stripped Tsuzuki off his pants... and well, let's just say he's immensely enjoying himself.

But the fear I had later on, resurfaced. Who touched me then? Who? I closed my eyes, thinking. When I opened my eyes, I nearly screamed.

Good thing, Muraki is preoccupied and that the man in front of me put his hand on my mouth to shut me up.

Bloody, bruised and looking in bad shape, but still alive was Rei. He hissed at me to stay quiet. I nodded silently. He smiled as he let go of my mouth and looked one more time at Muraki to make sure that he still had his hands full. He started untying my hands.

"Disgusting ain't he?" He smirked as he finally unwounded the restraining wires and started undoing the one holding my waist.

"I do believe you have some kind of plan?" He asked me as I felt Mogley untying my feet.

I looked down at him and he smiled. 

"Don't worry, whatever it is we'll help." Mogley said almost soundlessly.

My eyes watered with grateful tears as I looked up at where Muraki is and started formulating the plan.

t.b.c

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! Just wasn't in the mood to write it yet. But hey, I finished it already and that's what counts right? Hehehe.... Anyway, I hope you like this chap, and as you can see it's kind of winding down…. I'm close to finishing it! Yay!!!

Yukie-chan – hey! Sorry about that, you know me taking so long. But I'm really trying the best that I can to update faster! Hmm… I think I update slow cause I'm juggling far too many fics that I can handle! Hehehe…. Anyways, you also like Sanzo-Goku pairings? Well me too! That's good! Well if you are tired of waiting for my updates, try reading Belonging and Journey to the Past. They're already finished and it contains Sanzo-Goku!

Saiyajin-Raven69 – Thanks so much!! Really liked your review…. It encourages me to write faster… hehehe, anyways, I have had this chap written forever but there's something wrong with the ff.net coz it cant upload the docu…. Anyway hoping you like this installment!

Tricycle – Thanks so much for the review! Don't worry about the all caps thingy…. It isn't annoying, in fact I think I caught your hyperactivity while reading it!! *grins*

Empathy-no-tenshi – yup, Muraki (and me!!)loves torturing Hisoka!!! But you know what? I like him because of that!! Hehehhe… *thumbs up*

Lil Yu Jah – nope you didn't went psycho, ok maybe semi-psycho, hehehe, just kidding! Anyway thanks for reviewing!!

Darke Angel – I still haven't thought of it yet, you know wat/tat…… but hey maybe I will since I've been dropping hints about them (have I really?) anyway glad you like the last chap!

Yamato Forever – Oooh…. Wat/tat didn't appear here! But they will on the next chap!! They will…. *evil cackle*


	16. fifteen

Chapter 15

Watari's POV

"Tatsumi!! I thought you said it was here!!" I whined as we circled the inlet for the third time already.

"But it was here……" He whispered more to himself than more of an answer to me. He brought a hand to his chin thinking deeply. I looked at him like he was growing another head. _How can he look so calm at this time?_

"But it isn't!! Look Tatsumi, if you forgot, that's okay. Just tell me! I don't want to waste more time!" I said exasperatedly as my eyes raked the vast expanse of the sea. This inlet we've been circling looks like the only dry land for miles. If we waste more time here, we might be loosing Bon! 

Tatsumi glared at me angrily but didn't say anything. _Yup, looks like he forgot where it was. I thought to myself half mad and half amused. Leave it to Tatsumi to be stubborn even at a time like this. I just shook my head in disbelief and tried to leave him be. Oh you know, so he could concentrate and remember where it was. __But I really doubt it….._

"If I was right, it should be just about here." He pointed to some point behind me. I looked right where he was pointing, a forming smile on my face, unfortunately it died down when I saw…… more water.

"Are you joking? There isn't anything there!!" I threw my hands up in frustration. He just continued to ignore and kept looking at that same point.

"Oi, Tatsumi! Do you really know where the location of those souls or not? We're losing time here!!" I yelled angrily at him. He just looked at me coldly and directed his attention to the boatman who was eyeing us with amusement.

"There's an inlet there right?" He asked the grinning boatman as he pointed behind me again. He nodded.

"What?! Are you either blind or you just don't have eyes? There's nothing there!!!" I yelled again, certain that my eyes are popping out of their sockets in disbelief. 

"At the moment yes. Today's high tide and you won't see much of the inlets around. I'm a man of the sea and I knew this area like the back of my hand. Yes, I'm sure there's an inlet there." The boatman grinned as Tatsumi smiled smugly.

"Fine. So where are they?" I asked.

"Hmm….. They should be showing up themselves soon." Tatsumi said as he looked at his watch. As he finished up that sentence, glowing silver things starts appearing. The boatman gasped. I leaned in on Tatsumi. I completely forgot about the boatman. What would he think about this? What if he told the world about this? We are keeping a low profile and an advertisement that some old man had seen a ghost and had seen a shinigami (he will probably find out sooner or later since we still need him to transport us around) would be a blow to our face.

"Er, what do we do about him? You do realize he's witnessing this?" Tatsumi merely smiled at my hushed question.

"I'll erase his memory later so just shut the fuck up and concentrate. You do want to arrive on time to save Kurosaki-kun, right?" I grunted at his smugness but obliged. The silvery things had cleared and they were indeed the lost souls. I directed the flabbergasted boatman near the floating souls.

"Er, excuse me…… Do you mind telling me the exact spot where you were killed?" I asked the nearest soul who looked at me like I was some sort of fly pestering the pants off him.

"That went well……" I mumbled to myself. I looked at the faces of the souls…… _The third one looks friendly enough… _

"Hey buddy, is this the exact spot where you were killed?" Now this guy didn't look at me like I was mad. He looked at me and he looks like he's going to start to cry anytime.

"Hey, I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to upset you or anything…" I trailed off and that soul just nodded but continued on floating on the water nonetheless.

"Why aren't they answering me?" I moaned to Tatsumi who was looking very highly amused.

"I'm pretty sure I've told you before that they aren't willing to cooperate."

"Yeah, but this is serious!!! Bon might be dying right now!!" I whined and realized that my voice were just a tad too loud. Loud enough to be heard by the souls.

The one soul who looked at me like I was a pest turned back to look at me thoughtfully.

"Bon?" He croaked out, curious.

"Yes, Bon. He's our friend and we are afraid to say that he's in danger." I said quite tearfully. _You know, this pity act could work_. Well, I'm not really acting to tell you the truth; the tears welling up in my eyes are from desperation really.

"In danger from whom?" He asked yet again as he floated nearer to our boat. Some commotion happened to the boat as it rocked back and forth. I looked back distractedly to note that the boatman passed out from fright. _Probably shocked to hear the ghost speaking…_

"From a sliver haired man I believe. And he's probably a doctor too. That's what I've gathered." I answered back at the soul.

"No……" The soul whispered to himself in fright. The other three had gathered to listen in too.

"You can't be talking about that man. He's murderous." The second one to the left of the first one whispered.

"What?!" I spat out.

"How long has he been missing?" The 'leader' asked.

"A whole day."

"Oh dear……" The one to his right exclaimed this time.

"'Oh dear' what?! Why are you looking at me like that?!" I yelled frantic at the whole lot of them. Are they telling me that we're too late? Are they? Because if they are…… I just don't know what to do…

"A whole day? Don't expect him to still be alive. He's probably gone……"

"No. He's still alive!! Okay!! He still is……" I moaned to myself and shrank back to my seat. My shoulders were racked with silent sobs. I hear Tatsumi stand up and seconds later I feel his hand patting my back.

"We are still hoping my friends. Could you kindly direct us to where he killed you?" The 'leader' turned to his companions who all nodded sadly. He pointed to somewhere there in the east.

"There'll be an island there. Where a huge beach house is built. You'll know it when you see it. Maybe you'll reach them in 25 minutes." He answered. I hear Tatsumi thank them and roused the boatman up. The boatman looked at the souls then back at us. He looked disoriented but still followed Tatsumi's request to go to the east.

The machine roared to life and before we pulled out, Tatsumi called back to the souls.

"I've found you're bodies. As soon as we wrap this up, I'll fix everything for you." He said as he waved back at them. I couldn't help noting that the souls look relieved and happy since we first met them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei's POV

I can tell that Hisoka is still in a state of shock. After we have untied him he looked at us like we were angels sent from above and started crying.

I frowned. _I can't have Hisoka falling to pieces right now!! We still have to save…. what's his name again? Oh yeah Tsuzuki_. I winced as Muraki moaned his name. Beside me, I noted that Hisoka froze. 

He has that blank look in his face…. _I just hope he isn't thinking of anything reckless_. I said to myself as I looked at Mogley alarmingly. _We have to do something quick or we might all end up dead_.  Thinking quickly I beckoned Mogley closer to order something to him.

"Go outside and look for help." I whispered and he looked back at me, unbelief all over his face. 

"You do realize that we're in an island and the next one is hours away….."

"I don't care how you find help. Swim if you must. Do you want to die now?"  Mogley turned to me a wistful smile on his face and shook his head.

"Go on then. Be careful. " Mogley turned to me.

"You too. We need you alive okay? We haven't won the championship yet."

"I know. Go." I watched as Mogley stealthily moved towards the door and went out of it. I sighed glad that at least one is bound to stay alive. I turned my attention back at Hisoka.

"Hiso…….. Fuck!!!" I muttered when I saw Hisoka moving adeptly towards Muraki and Tsuzuki still in a dazed state. I wanted to run and reach out to him but my sudden movements might alarm that psycho before Hisoka could reach him. So I stayed put and crossed my fingers just in case.

Then like everything has suddenly happened in slow motion, Hisoka tapped Muraki's shoulder. Startled Muraki turned to look, a look of anger and disbelief are all over his face at the recognition. 

"How did you……." Muraki sputtered angrily as he stood up and surveyed the bed where Hisoka was tied. His gaze landed on the space where Mogley and I should have been. I'm currently concealed behind one of the battered tables……

"Where are they?" Muraki asked as he shook Hisoka's shoulders roughly. Hisoka just looked up at him and smiled. I frowned. _Has Hisoka gone nutters_? I noticed that Tsuzuki was incapable of moving, his eyes are wide open and they are staring blankly at the ceiling. I would bet my life that he hasn't got a clue on what's going on. Looks like it that he's gone to his little world.

"You've been bad." Hisoka suddenly said. Muraki looked like he's been slapped hard in the face.

"What did you say boy?" He asked in suppressed rage. 

"I said you've been really, really EVIL!!!!" Hisoka said as he snapped and lunged at Muraki and adeptly reached for his neck. The psycho had no time to react and Hisoka had brought him down onto his back, the youth strangling the doctor with all his might while straddling him. I don't know which set of eyes are bulging more. Hisoka's which was bulging with anger or Muraki's which was popping out because of lack of air. 

I ran out to help. Muraki was starting to shake Hisoka off him. No doubt that even when Hisoka was enraged, the doctor was still stronger. 

"Hisoka look out!!!" I yelled as I saw Muraki bore his fist down on the side of Hisoka's head. With a sickening sound of bones cracking Hisoka fainted dead on top of Muraki. I froze halfway for them. Muraki slowly turned his gaze on me. 

"Still alive eh?" He said as he strode towards me easily. Then without warning, reached out for my neck and squeezed at the part where I had numerous gashes. Blood flowed again from the near healed wounds. My eyes bulged in pain.

"I hate people who interferes while I work." He said firmly and flung me in the general direction of Tsuzuki.

"I'll take car of you later. I have more pressing matters at hand…… like killing that insufferable brat."  He looked venomously at Hisoka and strode towards him, his hand slowly drawing out the dagger his used earlier with me, Mogley and Hisoka.

I panicked. _For sure he's going to kill him without further ado_!! My mind screamed frantically. I couldn't do anything that's for sure, not with my injuries and everything. My gaze landed on Tsuzuki. _Maybe he can help him_…….. My mind screamed as I dragged myself to wake the man up.

I just remembered that he seems powerful when he faced off with the cared Mogley. I dimly noted then that a purple aura was surrounding him when he gets really angry at my best bud. I reached him without interference from Muraki who still have his intent gaze on Hisoka who was breathing hollower and hollower by the moment.

"Wake up…… Wake up…." I said as I slapped his cheeks. His head lolled left and right but he won't come out of his stupor.

"Oi…. Please wake up….." I pleaded with him as I slapped him harder. I looked at his glassy eyes. _What can I say to make him wake up_? I desperately asked myself. Then I remembered. He gets really angry when Mogley was threatening Hisoka. _Maybe_……..

"Wake up!! Or your partner's going to be fucking dead!!! Hisoka's going to be fucking dead!!" I whispered urgently. I looked at him expectantly but after a few minutes, still nothing. I lost all hopes and dropped back onto my side, eyes closed. _Might as well prepare myself for my violent death_……. I thought glumly.

I yelped when I felt cold hands touching my face. I opened my eyes to see the violet orbs staring at mine. Tsuzuki has already gotten to his feet and was starting to walk towards Muraki who had Hisoka in his arms.

"Says who that my partners going to be dead?" He asked me. Purple haze started glowing around him again and I'm positive that he's burning mad. _Maybe I still have the chance to die in old age………_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watari's POV

"Mr. Boatman!! Are you sure we're heading east?!! He said we can reach that island in minutes!! " I shrilled angrily as I nearly pulled another lock of hair form my head. I'm getting really frustrated and Tatsumi suddenly decides to act really annoying. 

"Watari. We've just been afloat for 10 minutes. He said we could reach them in 25 or so minutes." He said matter of fatly that my annoyance level shot to another degree.

"So? Can't this go any faster?!!! We're paying him really good and he's really slow!!!!" I shrieked.

"Will you please clam down? You're not helping by throwing temper tantrums around people who'd like to help." Tatsumi said sternly that I backed down. I sat on the boat with a sigh and let my fingers trail the salty water of the sea calming myself.

_Hmmmp. I really wonder if Tatsumi's worried….. He's acting as if we got loads of time. I said to myself glumly as I swirled patterns in the surface of the water with my fingers. Then my hand made contact with something, hairy and round. I looked over the side of the boat and saw………_

"Hi professor!! A little help would be fine." The head said to me. _I looked at him in horror. He's my student_!!

"Mogley?! What are you doing in the dead of the night swimming?" I asked him as me and Tatsumi heaved him in the boat. Mogley grunted disbelievingly. I looked at him confused_, I know this boy had hit the head more than he could bear but still……. Swimming in the night_? 

That's when I and Tatsumi noticed he got loads of cuts and bruises. I looked at him alarmed.

"What happened?" Tatsumi asked when I didn't speak.

"Hisoka and Rei and that violet eyed man……"

"What?! Tsuzuki too?" The secretary asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's what his name was….." Mogley said.

"Help them please…. They're danger……." He asked us pleading.

"Don't worry, we're really out here to find and rescue them." I said as I patted his back.

"Hey, are we going the right place?" I asked the boy as Tatsumi ordered the boatman to speed it up.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes……" 

"How did you escape?" I asked him.

"Me and Rei acted as if we were dead…. When Muraki was preoccupied doing perverted things at the man we untied Hisoka and I escaped to get help…." Tatsumi raised his brows.

"Perverted things? Don't tell me……?"

"Both of them. Hisoka and him, Tsuzuki." When Mogley finished, me and Tatsumi were turning green and was ready to hurl.

t.b.c


	17. sixteen

Chapter 16

 Rei's POV

I watch Tsuzuki stride purposefully towards Muraki. I felt goose bumps on my skin when I saw his aura getting more violent by the minute. The mere shadow of a haze around him had glowed to a clear purple with crackling electricity as he pronounced each and every step with a loud tap.

I sat up, trying to ignore the sharp pain that shot right up my left thigh, wanting to get a clearer view. I hear Muraki hiss as he raised his dagger, no doubt that this next stab will be the one, last fatal blow to the green eyed empath he so loathes.  

My eyes widened in shock as I suddenly felt an icy chill that soaked my entire being. I was suddenly scared to death without knowing why. All I was aware of was that I'm sure I'm going to die. I wrapped my arms around my self in futile attempt to ward off the unseen threat. 

The doctor let out a piercing scream that broke my reverie. I looked up just in time to see Tsuzuki shot his hand out to stop Muraki's dagger mid air. Tsuzuki looks so calm it's almost sinister. He shook Muraki's hands and the dagger was thrown off. It landed near my feet, I noted distractedly. 

Then I realized that it was Tsuzuki who was emanating that feeling of hatred. The feeling of being murderous. Yes, his face was calm but his eyes were clearly a storm of contained rage.

Muraki feigned surprise as he recollected himself. He warded Tsuzuki's restraining hands to free his wrist the proceeded to straighten his coat. He was the picture of utmost elegance even at the most ungodly time.

"Tsuzuki –san, I didn't know that…" His sentence was cut short when Tsuzuki slapped him across the cheek, so hard that his hand left a mark.

"That's for Mogley." Tsuzuki exclaimed as he sounded amused. The source of amusement was that Muraki was caught so off guard, he was eyeing Tsuzuki with his mouth hanging slack. Tsuzuki laughed mirthlessly. 

"And this is for Rei." He fisted his palms, emitting that violet electricity as he did so and punched Muraki across the jaw in one clean, hard movement. The mad doctor staggered a few steps back, his hand shooting up to massage the quickly bruising jaw. Seeming to recover his arrogant self, he chuckled.

"Is that all you can…?" I didn't know what happened next, but Muraki, who was once again cut short, was distracted by whirling winds. Next thing we knew, Tsuzuki had vanished from his latter position and so was Hisoka who was laying on the ground very much unconscious between the two of them. 

Simultaneously, my and the doctor's head snapped up and was scanning the room's content as rapid as we can. Then after another batch of whirling winds, the bed which was upright, and where Hisoka was tied to, was righted in position.

A purple light burned the right side of the bed and seconds later, Tsuzuki was revealed with Hisoka in his arms. He gently laid him on the bed and caressed his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry." I heard Tsuzuki whisper as a single, crystalline tear fell from his eyes onto Hisoka's lips. He turned to me. Surprisingly the suppressed rage in his eyes was filled with endless loneliness.

"Take care of him." He muttered as he cast one last look at Hisoka's black and blue face. Then he snapped his head rather sharply that I swear, I heard it crack. His eyes flickered once again and it was filled with the rage it held earlier on.

"You…. I'll deal with you." He said, his voice dripping with loathe. He stood up and disappeared once again. He appeared at Muraki's side and with an evil grin launched into a series of movements. Punch, kick and some kind of force released. His fist was emitting this violet ball that when hit the target, Muraki in this case, jolts the victim with electricity and causes great pain. A ki ball… That's what I think it's called, if I'm not mistaken. He probably got this from his raging aura.

Muraki, as I dared hope he would, didn't crumple easily. He was even evading some of the attacks but I can see he was panting heavily. Tsuzuki dropped his fighting stance and laughed cruelly.

"Tired, Muraki?" He asked as he flicked his wrist towards him and cast a little purple ki ball that was just enough to act as a slap. Muraki raised his head and I noticed that his eyes held anger in them. Enough to equal Tsuzuki's.

He started chanting ancient Japanese incantations. He closed his eyes in concentration while Tsuzuki was grinning like a madman. He let Muraki finish what he was doing eyeing the latter with amusement.

Muraki opened his eyes and as he did, a great, black three headed being emerged from his back, slowly unfolding itself. I can't quite put my finger on what that creature is, but it looks to me as if it was a cross between a lion, one of its head was, an eagle, another head, a goat, the last head and a horse for a body. 

Each of the head has its own elemental power. The eagle was the wind, the lion was the fire and the goat was the earth. The three heads roared simultaneously sprouting from their mouths its respective elemental prowess.  

In my horror, I stood shakily on my unstable feet to dash to where Hisoka is. I took a step only to fall down again when I tripped on Muraki's silver sheathed dagger. I cursed and massaged my throbbing ankle when I hear Tsuzuki say;

"A magnificent beast. Well done." Sensing trouble, I told myself that I had to get out of harm's way. I assume that this room isn't just big enough for this stupendous fight. And besides, Tsuzuki said I had to guard Hisoka. And the vulnerable boy would be so defenseless against the monstrosity looming.

I drag myself, painfully slow, to Hisoka's bed side. I looked at him and nearly vomited. He doesn't resemble a person! He resembled what was left of a carnage ravished by a pack of wolves! There was blood all over… I really doubt if he has an ounce left to spare, flesh were torn on several places, on his chest, on his thigh, on his arms… And there isn't an inch of skin left that isn't bruised.

I swear if I weren't so beaten up myself and if I felt that I may have a chance to land even one blow on that bastard Muraki, I would really, really love to get him for this.

Tsuzuki recited his own version of an ancient Japanese incantation. He opened his eyes then clearly called out, Byakko, Suzaku and Touda. My eyes bulged at the magnificence of the three. They circled around Tsuzuki creating a formidable barrier.

Muraki's creature shrieked as the doctor ordered them to launch an attack. They roared viciously and dashed at Tsuzuki, their coat gleaming with fire. I hear Tsuzuki say something and Byakko who Tsuzuki seemed to be giving an order to, circled furiously around him, wind was whipping through the place and Tsuzuki was hidden from view.

Suzaku and Touda leapt out of nowhere and attacked that creature. Suzaku pinned down the creature with her fiery wings; Touda on the other hand was burning the creature with his fire. Byakko stopped his furious, mad dash and growled as he leapt and scratched at the lion's head furiously. He stepped back, and unleashed a windy blow, the same time Touda and Suzaku unleashed their most powerful fire attack. The creature simmered and shrieked in pain before crumpling with a loud hiss. 

I see Tsuzuki grinning and looking through the fog to find where Muraki has gone off to.  The grin was swept of his face when he didn't spot Muraki anywhere. My eyes went as wide as saucers when the fog cleared up, Muraki was behind Tsuzuki and was raising his hands to choke him.

Tsuzuki turned just in time to see him but was too late to react. His eyes bulged at the loss of dear, old oxygen. Muraki was laughing his head off.

"My, my. I didn't wish to come to this Tsuzuki-san… But I'm afraid that after the threat you've given me, I can't leave you behind alive." He said as he squeezed harder and harder. My mind working overtime, I spotted the glinting, silver dagger and deduced that I have to do something.

Forgetting that I'm bruised and battered beyond I could handle, I dashed towards it, feeling as if I was on the field with the football held tightly under my arm heading for a touchdown. I picked it up unceremoniously and moved towards Muraki sparing no time.

I raised it high above my head and bore it down upon the back of Muraki. He didn't drop his hold on Tsuzuki, who getting bluer by the minute, so I retrieved the dagger embedded deep in his back and swung at him again this time in the vicinity of the shoulder blades. He still didn't budge. Thinking that it's the only way, I unstuck the silver knife and struck him on his arms, left and right. He finally dropped hold and Tsuzuki crumpled to the ground as he gasped for precious air. Muraki turned his attention to me his nose flaring.

"You little brat!!!" He screamed as he punched my already battered face. I slammed face forward to the floor. 

"You'll pay dearly for interfering!!!" Then I ear him reciting the same incantation I heard earlier. I hear whooshing sounds and saw a silvery monster erupt form his back. I raised my hands to cover more of the attack and to shield myself from that blasted being when Tsuzuki yelled;

"TOUDA!!" Fire swirled right before my eyes. And before I know it I was blacking out with the back ground of Muraki's tortured screams of pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watari's POV

As soon as the boat is secured, I hopped off the boat and waited for Tatsumi to do the same. Without wasting time, like he usually does (he would for example straighten his tie or replace his glasses), he jumped off a resolute look in his face. I turned my attention to Mogley. 

I turned questioning eyes on him, gauging whether he'd like to come or whether he'd like to stay. He shook his head ever so slowly and opened his mouth. No words came. He tried to speak again but he can't so he just shook his head savagely this time. I frowned. 

Mogley was always proud and boisterous and now he was reduced to a bumbling, terrified young man. I briefly wondered what Muraki did to him. He was clearly traumatized. Shaking my head, I smiled slightly at him, kind of assuring him that everything will be all right. Then without another word, I and Tatsumi raced across the middle of the island to where the lone, magnificent mansion stood.

When I was about to reach for the door handle, I heard Muraki scream savagely. I and Tatsumi exchanged terrified looks. It sounds as if Muraki was in the middle of enjoying something gruesome. I wrenched the door with all my might. 

"Bon!!" I yelled frantically as I felt Tatsumi slam behind me. Then right before our eyes, I vaguely hear Tatsumi yelp, as we see Touda rise from the floor where he lay, grazing everything he touches with fire, to the full extent of the ceiling.

"TOUDA!!!" I hear Tsuzuki yell from behind the fire and smoke. Then we spotted it. At the middle of the floor, lay Rei. Muraki was above him raising his palms reciting some incantation, ordering the silvery monster, looking very much like Suzaku although they differ in color, to strike Rei.

Touda roared and barged down upon the silvery mist. With a splash of fire and wind he bore down upon it and engulfed the whole being. With a loud squelch the Suzaku-like monster dripped and disappeared.

Muraki was eyeing Touda with much distaste. Tsuzuki saw this and;

"Touda! Get him!!" Then without warning Touda turned sharply to his left side and breathed fire. I was sure it caught Muraki, for I heard him scream loudly. But after the fire has died down, Muraki was nowhere in sight, save for the burnt remnants of his glistening white robes.

When Tsuzuki realized that Muraki has escaped once again, he yelled at the top of his lungs incoherently, then he promptly fainted. 

"Tsuzuki-san!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he ran forward and checked on Tsuzuki. He dropped on his knees checking for pulse. He breathed deeply.

"He's going to be okay." He whispered softly. My eyes raked the whole room, looking for Bon. Then I saw him at the bed far to the right.

I walked towards him slowly, almost afraid of what I might discover and see. My breath hitched and my eyes watered as I saw him. Bon was unrecognizable. Black and blue all over with flesh torn from here and there and blood was fanning from before him. I touched him gingerly afraid that I'll do more damage. 

"This boy here is all right too. Just fainted from fright…" I hear Tatsumi say from behind me. _Probably checking on Rei_…. I thought distractedly. I must've dozed out because when I came to, Tatsumi was behind me and I hear him gasp.

"Good Lord! Is he…?" I can't answer him; I was clearly at a loss for words. He brushed me aside and looked for a pulse.

"He's okay for the time being… But the pulse is faint. We got to get him to safety." 

"I'll call for back up." He said in a small voice and then excused himself to make calls. I don't know how he'll do it, maybe he'll warp himself at Meifu or he had some sort of communications with Kachou, I don't know about. Being officers in Meifu sure had some secret privileges. 

"I'm sorry we're late…" I sobbed as I fell down on my knees. After a few minutes, I heard scrambling feet and saw some of our officemates, heaving Rei and Tsuzuki to several stretchers. 

"Oh gawd…" I hear some say as they approached the bed. They were probably thinking what I was thinking earlier on, That Bon might…… That bon might not make it. They looked at me for permission to move Hisoka.

"Go ahead… Be careful…" I murmured as they gingerly heaved him and placed him on a stretcher of his own. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"They'll be fine, you see." Tatsumi said consolingly as he eyed Bon sadly.

"And Kurosaki-kun's a fighter…. He won't just give in…" he said as he noticed I didn't answer back.

"I really hope so…." I said as tear trickled once again on my cheek.

t.b.c.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey, guys! There'll be one more chap to go after this, the epilogue. I guess it'll be a long one depending…. 

So I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and read my fic. I appreciate you all and your reviews are what kept me going… 

Hope to see your reviews till the last chapter!!


	18. epilogue

Epilogue

Watari's POV

I've never seen a more depressing scene than this room. Sure, sunlight was streaming through the windows with its gauzy mint green curtains and flowers littered every available space of the room and the view outside was as godly as it has always been, but the patient is still unable to enjoy any of these.

The room's occupant is still unmoving on the bed for 3 weeks now, covered with so many bandages he's almost drowned in them…. I sigh as I closed the door behind me. I've taken full charge of Bon's recovery and sad to say that he isn't making much progress. The regeneration of flesh was going on slowly and we had to do the blood transfusion on him to help him heal faster. 

I've done all I could and now it's only up to Bon for his recovery. I sat down by his bedside and looked at him forlornly. I want to shake him, wake him up. _This doesn't suit him!! He should be full of life… He should be in the office bickering with Tsuzuki or should be with Tatsumi…. Complaining about Tsuzuki or… He should be in my lab!! Talking nonsense with me!! __He should be anywhere but here!!_

I broke down again, out of my will. I thought I had shed more tears than I could possibly had, and I swore to Bon, even he didn't hear me… that I'll be strong for him and here I am… Crying my wits out again.

"I'm so sorry Bon…"I wailed as I gingerly touched his hand… which was of course covered with more bandages. I sobbed quietly for awhile until I heard the door swung open behind me. I hastily wiped my tears away to see who came in. It was Tsuzuki.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude… I'll just go…" He said, sadness brimming in his red rimmed eyes. Tsuzuki had been unconscious for about 1 week. He had a couple minor bruises and a major slash at his side and the choking incident of course, but he had healed beautifully. The reason why he stayed longer than he should have was because he had used all of his energy when he called three of his shikigamis at the same time. I must've spaced out because when I came to, Tsuzuki was retreating from the room.

"No!!" I said as I stood up and grabbed his wrist. He looked at me expectantly.

"Tsuzuki, please stay." I asked him, pleading. He stole a look at Bon and nodded. I'm happy that he finally went to visit Hisoka-chan. He hadn't seen him since he got out himself from his room. Tatsumi had been cajoling him since that he go visit Kurosaki-kun for his own good (Tsuzuki was asking Tatsumi nonstop about the welfare of Bon). I was supposing that he's feeling guilty about the whole situation. 

He closed the door behind him and took the seat at the other side of the bed. I resumed my earlier seat. 

""Soka-chan…" Tsuzuki whispered gruffly as he clutched Bon's hand and pressed it to his face. I'm getting on the verge of tears again, so I decided that maybe this is the right time to ask for an apology.

"Tsuzuki…" I said softly as I lowered my eyes from the heartbreaking scene. Tsuzuki looked up at me questioningly.

"I'm sorry." 

"Watari…? What for?" He asked me confused.

"Sorry for not believing you, sorry for taking Bon away from you, sorry for…." I stopped, my voice finally breaking.

"For what?" Tsuzuki asked softly. I looked up at him, my eyes once again brimming with crystalline tears.

"For not taking care of Hisoka!!" I burst aloud. The violet eyed man smiled sadly.

"It's not your fault, Watari… It's my fault I didn't get there sooner… I've vowed to protect him and yet I failed… AGAIN!!" He raged suddenly, which caught me off guard completely. He stood up and stalked his way to the windows. The gauzy, mint green curtains framing Tsuzuki's angry face perfectly. He raised his shaking fist and looked savagely at nowhere in particular. 

"I'm so angry at myself… I didn't even get revenge at the very least… Muraki had escaped me again!" He punched the windowsill and he shook for a couple of minutes, not saying a thing. He breathed deeply calming himself. Then he turned back at the bed and sat down.

"I'm just hoping that Hisoka goes well… That's all I wish for." 

"I know, Tsuzuki. We all do." 

"But I'm afraid everything won't get back to normal… Like the old times. Hisoka probably doesn't want anything to do with me when he wakes up…" Tsuzuki said despairingly.

"Of course not!!" I said indignantly. He looked up at me questioningly. I sighed.

"Tsuzuki, the reason why Bon was angry at you is because he's jealous…" I said.

"Jealous?" Tsuzuki asked me, confused.

"Yes. Of Tatsumi! Remember when we… I mean, when I sneaked Bon out here?" Tsuzuki nodded and I can't help noticing that the corners of his mouth were tugging upward.

"How could I? You made me so angry…"

"I know and I'm really sorry for that. But as I was saying… You and him…" I pointed at the sleeping form of Bon and then at Tsuzuki.

"… Are bone heads."

"Hey!" Tsuzuki said indignantly.

"Fine, bad choice of words. But you two are just oblivious about your feelings. Hisoka here won't admit it to himself that he likes you… Maybe even loves you." Tsuzuki's eyes went wide as saucers and blush had crept up his cheeks.

"Yes, Tsuzuki he does. And you, you don't know how to express you're feelings well. You know perfectly well that Hisoka is fragile, that he's still traumatized about Muraki and you forced yourself…." Tsuzuki's eyes flashed with regret.

"I know… I shouldn't have." I nodded sympathetically.

"Well, that's over now. So where was I..? Oh yeah, you didn't act like you should have but we can understand that. But it's not entirely your fault why this mess is bigger than what it should have been…"

"Uhuh. 'Coz you meddled." I know it's meant as a joke but it still stung. Tsuzuki must've noticed because he apologized.

"Sorry, Watari, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay. I know, I've made things worse but I was also blinded as you are. I've loved Bon, Hisoka, as far as I could remember and when I saw the chance I grabbed it." Tsuzuki's face was clearly holding disbelief.

"Yes, I did Tsuzuki. But I know I don't have the chance, Hisoka's still hung up on you… I've learnt that the hard way…"

"Watari, I…"

"Don't be sorry Tsuzuki, I've accepted it. And I know that you two are meant to be together."

"I don't. Hisoka-chan's still mad at me." 

"Not if I can help it. Don't worry, once he's well I'll explain everything to him… Besides, Tatsumi still hasn't fulfilled his promise to you yet, did he?" I asked Tsuzuki slyly.

"What promise?" Clearly Tsuzuki forgot all about it.

"That Tatsumi will explain that nothing happened between you two? Honestly Tsuzuki, you're such a ditz!"

"Oh yeah… That promise." Tsuzuki smiled widely at me and I did the same. It's beginning to feel like the old times. Me and Tsuzuki fooling around, talking about whatever without reservations…. Then it hit me. He had been acting like the old times… Here we are acting like the best of friends again, like nothing had happened between us. I'm so happy that for the nth time, my eyes are shining with tears again. Not from despair this time but from happiness. 

"Watari? Why…." Tsuzuki asked me getting concerned.

"Nothing… I'm just happy. We're talking like we're friends again!" I exclaimed as I wiped my tears away. I felt Tsuzuki stand and a second later, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Of course were still friends… who would I share all my wacky ideas with…?" Tsuzuki said his eyes twinkling with mirth. I smiled too.

"Good thing you've forgiven me…" I trailed, looking at Tsuzuki for confirmation. He nodded.

"…Because I won't have the perfect guinea pig for potion my sex changing potion!!!" We both laughed. We fell silent and looked at each other uncomfortably. I stood up and gave him a hug which Tsuzuki accepted gladly.

"I'm so glad…" I whispered.

"Me too. Me too."

"Oi. What's with all that sap? Can't a patient have his quiet?" A croaky voice interrupted us. I and Tsuzuki both jumped up from fright. Then slowly, ever so slowly, we turned our attention on the bed.

"Seen a ghost?" Bon's voice said yet again. His eyes were vibrant with life now, teasing.

"Bon!!!" I said happily as I bounced by his bed and checked him over.

"Are you okay? Are you still feeling sore anywhere? Are you hungry….?" I asked him nonstop as I checked for pulse, which was strong (relief, relief), lifted the bandages to check for wounds, which was getting fine by the minute (relief, relief)… I don't know what happened but the regeneration has picked up, but that's good news, so that's okay.

"Watari! Stop gabbing! You're making my head hurt!!" Bon said as he brought his hands to his ears to cover them, wincing as he did so.

"I'm just so glad you're okay." I said sincerely as I held his hand up.

"I am too…" Hisoka said as he blushed slightly. He was looking at some point behind my head and that's when I noticed Tsuzuki hadn't joined in the fun. I turned to look at him, he was looking doubtful about approaching Hisoka.

"Oh, I'll leave you two alone to talk." I said as I pushed my way past Tsuzuki.

"Watari… I don't think Hisoka wants…" Tsuzuki trailed.

"Tsuzuki, please we need to talk." Hisoka answered for me. The violet eyed shinigami looked at the green eyed empath for clues. Hisoka just smiled timidly at him. _They're going to be okay…. I said to myself as Tsuzuki lowered his head and proceeded to plop down the seat next to Hisoka._

I was just about to close the door when a barrage of people came whizzing past me. I was knocked off my feet and nobody even noticed!!

"Hisoka-chan!!! You're okay!!!" Wakaba's shrilly voice floated from my place in the hallway.

"We are so worried." Said the monotone voice of Terazuma, followed by a fit of giggles. Probably Wakaba.

"Yeah, Terazuma! You sounded so worried!!" Wakaba teased him.

"Shut up!"

"Stop the bickering you two! How are you feeling, Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi asked this time. I stood up, dusted my lab coat and entered the room again, to see what's happening. Hisoka hadn't even answered when another voice spoke.

"Kurosaki-kun, you may have a vacation after you've healed, all on my expense." Kachou said as he eyed Hisoka's body happily. Probably noting that the boy had healed greatly over the past hour.

"A-arigato, Kachou." Hisoka stammered, getting very red in the face. I've noticed that Tsuzuki was on the floor knocked off by Wakaba who was now sitting where he sat earlier on.

"What happened? How did you know, Bon woke up?" I asked over the din of the happy noise.

"003 told us. We asked him to spy for us." Wakaba said happily as she heaved another vase of flowers at Hisoka's bedside table.

"003? I didn't bring her here…" I said confused.

"We asked her to watch by the window. We were getting curious you see, and you won't even tell us how Hisoka-chan's progressed!" Wakaba said as she continued to fuss with the flower she brought. _Have I told you that she was the one who caused this room to look like a flower shop?_

I looked at the window to see 003 floating happily. I looked at her mock madness in my eyes then stalked after her.

"You traitor!! I thought we were partners!!!" 003 looked at me, her eyes wide, _well they were always wide so I don't know if she was surprised or not_. Well I happen to think she looks surprised. _Kind of_. 

 "And you're taking orders from them!!" I continued to rage at 003 and grabbed her by her place in the window. She hooted indignantly as if saying that she has the right to take orders from anyway she so wishes.

"You and I are having a long, serious talk." I said menacingly as I held her tight in my fist. Wakaba gasped, mock terrified while the other three men chuckled. I looked at the four of them, mock authority in my voice.

"And you children are going out of this room because the two morons need to talk." The four of them looked at the blushing Hisoka and the still spread-eagled-on-the-floor Tsuzuki before giggling.

"Hai, Hai, Sensei!!!" they said happily as they piled behind me, leaving the two 'morons' blushing profusely. I winked at them before closing the door. _Another job well done for the love master!!_!! I said happily as I released 003 from my grasp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hisoka's POV

I watch the lot of them leave, a huge smile on my face. I never would have imagined that they could bring me such joy. The thought that I had made them all worry was more than enough drug to cure me than my regeneration powers.

I sighed when my gaze landed on Tsuzuki. I swear that baka makes me so frustrated at times. He was clearly much powerful than me but look at him!! He looks downright scared of me!! Here he was beside me, head lowered not meeting my eyes. I scratched my right elbow where the bandage has caused some itchiness while thinking of the right words. 

I have Tsuzuki all alone to myself now but, what to say? Clearly, there isn't anything funny going on between him and Tatsumi-san and I'd gotten over the anger I had for him earlier.  

To tell you the truth, I had been awake and listening when he and Watari were talking. I've heard every single thing they were talking about. I've decided, just now, to let Tsuzuki off the hook easily. For sure he'd take hours just explaining things and another couple of hours apologizing.  And I don't think I had the energy to endure that. Tatsumi though, I suppose would be fun to watch when he's explaining. Tsuzuki matters to him are delicate topics of conversation and when he's in one he tends to squirm a lot. I find that amusing so… 

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki's voice broke my reverie. I looked at him, expecting him to look right in my eyes. But he didn't. He kept his eyes lowered and if I didn't know better, I would have thought he was talking to his hands.

"Look, there isn't something going between me and Tatsumi. The day you saw us together…"

"I know, Tsuzuki. I heard you and Watari earlier." I said softly. He looked up, eyes searching for answers.

"Why?"

"I can't help overhearing you two. Besides, I've heard a lot already when I woke up. What's a few more sentences?" I said shrugging.

"There is one more thing though…" The baka said as he bowed his head again.

"Would you forgive me?" He said so softly, I thought I imagined it.

"What?!" 

"I said, would you forgive me? I vowed to protect you and yet…" Tsuzuki's hands flew to his face as he sobbed. My heart wrenched at his pitiful sight. Then on impulse, I heaved my body to a sitting position and scuttled close to him and gave him a hug. Tsuzuki's eyes widened and stiffened under my touch.

"Shhh…. It's not your fault…" I said calming him down.

"Yes, it is!!! It's always my fault! It's my fault that Muraki is after you, it's my fault that you were taken away!!! I'm so useless!! And I didn't even get revenge for you…." He rambled as his sobs grew louder and I can sense that he's getting despaired by the minute. I snapped. _What's with Tsuzuki blaming all of this on himself?_ It's really an irritating habit of Tsuzuki's. Even if he knew perfectly well that he doesn't have anything to do with it, he'll find a way to connect it to himself. _It's so annoying_!!! I fumed to myself as I drew away from the hug and forced him to look at me. My hand under his chin.

"Look at me Tsuzuki." I commanded him. He didn't for awhile but grudgingly he did.

"Tsuzuki, you have nothing to do with it, okay?"

"But…"

"Listen to me. It' my case and I ought to solve it. It's just my luck that Muraki is the one behind it."

"But I didn't get there on time!! If only I…"

"Secondly, you aren't on time because you didn't know that Muraki had me. Actually I was lucky that you stumbled across me." Tsuzuki opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"And besides, it's not as if it's your duty to save me." Against my will, I blushed. Good thing Tsuzuki is preoccupied that he didn't notice.

"But I vowed…"

"Tsuzuki… You did save me. If you didn't… then I won't be here. Look at me, I'm alive and okay, see?" Tsuzuki looked warily at my bandages and faint bruises. _Okay, bad illustration._

"That wouldn't have happened to you if I didn't break our partnership…" Tsuzuki trailed as I groaned inwardly. _Leave it to Tsuzuki to find a hole…_

"So okay you broke our partnership but if you didn't maybe I would have. So you see it's not your fault Tsuzuki." I said as I looked deep into his eyes, which was full of tears and loneliness.

"Tsuzuki… Please stop crying…" I begged as I wiped them away. I'm not used to seeing him like this. He's supposed to be happy and genky all the time… Tsuzuki sniffed and smiled slightly.

"I will, if you promise to forgive me for putting you through this…"

"I won't. I told you, it's not your fault that I'm in that mess." I must look so resolute at that statement because Tsuzuki sighed. For a moment I thought he's going to break down again but when he looked up, the tears were gone from his eyes but he looked dead serious.

"Forgive me then for intruding on you on that night." When he said that, I knew he was talking about the day he forced himself onto me. Without a second thought, I nodded.

"Of course, Tsuzuki. I forgive you." Tsuzuki smiled for the first time and I thought I saw the old him peering through. I had this crazy notion that I was about to lean in to him, to kiss him when the door banged open.

"Bon!!! You have visitors!!!" Watari said gaily as he let himself inside, 003 perched atop his shoulders hooting softly.

"Visitors?" I repeated dumbly. Talk about good timing! _Was I really going to kiss Tsuzuki then_? I thought to myself confused.

"Hi, Hisoka." Said a familiar voice from behind Watari. I whipped my head up. He couldn't possibly be…?

"Rei?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yo, dude! How's it going?" A second voice said as I noticed another guy enter my room.

"Mogley?! How'd you get here?" I asked them gawking. Rei made himself comfortable as he sat down beside me.

"Well, professor here…" He pointed to Watari who was grinning widely.

"Came back to school, claiming he left his precious laptop behind. Good thing we found him and pestered him that we wanted to visit you."

"Yeah man. He really didn't want to. But like, we told him, if it weren't for our acting skills you would be, you know…? Get my drift man?" I nodded. Clearly he was trying to say 'alive' but was afraid to say it out loud.

"So how're you doing?" Rei asked me.

"Okay. Just healed this morning." I said without looking him in the eye. We had so much to talk about, and I am still a little ashamed of him, because I had doubted him and all.

"Did you know…?" Mogley suddenly interrupted my thoughts when he plopped down on my other side, eyes growing wide with disbelief.  

"That he gave our teammates an A in chemistry? That is so unfair!!" He wailed as he eyed Watari, who chuckled.

"Well I did promise them." He said raising his hands up in surrender.

"But still!! Couldn't you give me and A too? Chem's just too hard!!"

"I'll think about it." Watari teased as he waved his index finger at Mogley, who pouted. 

"You know what? I have some cake downstairs and I think I'll share 'em to Mogley here and Watari." Tsuzuki said suddenly as he stood up from his seat and stretched. I looked at him gratefully. He must've noticed that I desperately wanted to talk to Rei. 

"Cake? Is it like, chocolate man?" Mogley asked as he heaved himself from the bed and followed Tsuzuki closely.

"Like hell yes man!!" Tsuzuki answered back happily as the three of them piled out of the room.

As soon as the door snapped shut, Rei turned to me an unreadable expression in his leaf green eyes. He swept his longish black hair off his forehead then sighed as he clutched my hand.

"Look, I'm sorry for putting you all through this…" I snatched my hand, my eyes blazing.

"How come all of you are apologizing?!!! Look it's not your fault okay? You're making me more miserable!!" I said angrily.

"Hisoka please…"

"Look, all I'm saying is that I'm not made of glass and china!! You're all treating me like some Victorian doll which breaks easily!!!" I snapped at him, getting angry all over again. I looked at Rei's face and was instantly guilty. 

"Sorry for breaking out on you like this… I had enough apologies on me for this day…" Rei looked at me and smiled slightly.

"It's okay. I understand. And I won't say sorry no more, so don't worry…" Rei chuckled for awhile before grabbing my hand again.

"Rei before you say anything else…. I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For your help. I knew you desperately tried to fight off Muraki's control over you and for helping Tsuzuki and me when we faced Muraki…"

"Oh that. Of course I would've helped you. You don't need to thank me for that. I did it because I wanted to. Because I loved you." That wasn't a surprise but still it caught me off guard. I'm aware that I'm blushing slightly but so was Rei. We sat in uncomfortable silence before he broke it.

"So I think its goodbye?" He asked me.

"Goodbye?"

"Yes, I know that you're a shini…"

"Shinigami."

"Yes, and that you only entered our school was because of your case. Watari said you won't come back again."

"Rei, I'm…" He shook his head.

"Don't be. At least I met you and that's all that matters." Rei finished as he cast his eyes down. When he looked up his eyes were shining with tears and although he was smiling it was obvious that he's breaking inside.

"It's sad that I won't have a boyfriend anymore…" He teased lightly.

"Don't worry, I don't think you won't have any trouble finding for my replacement." I said as I squeezed his hand. He looked at me and sincerely said,

"You're irreplaceable Hisoka. You'll always be a part of me." Rei said as his tears finally made its way down his porcelain cheek, which was stained with the faint outline of a bruise.

"I'm happy though, about one thing." He said as he brushed his tears away.

"About one thing?"

"Yes, because I know that someone's going to take care of you for me." He said as he eyed Tsuzuki's chair. I blushed.

"You know, he really loves you… I and Mogley watched him when he was fighting Muraki and he was so livid when he saw you up there on the bed…." Rei turned his eyes on me, and I thought I saw envy in them.

"And you love him too, don't you?" I looked at him as if he was mad. He chuckled.

"Try to hide it from someone who's blind. You risked your life too, remember? For Tsuzuki?" I grudgingly nodded.

"So what are you waiting for? Why don't you tell him?"

"What?!" I shrieked indignantly. My eyes were clearly saying: '_Make me_.' Rei just grinned. He brought his head down and we lapsed in silence for a few minutes.

"Can I ask a favor though?" Rei suddenly asked me, breaking the silence.

"Sure." I said when I noticed he was serious once again.

"Can I kiss you…? For the last time?" Rei asked me. I thought for awhile. He clearly has gone all the way to try and save me. He even risked his own life…. Surely this is only a small token. And he even loved me… Without answering, I lowered my head to give him a long, tender kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Rei were chatting happily, talking about Watari's unfair giving of grades to Ms. Elgin's attempt of pumping gossip out of him, when the door slammed open for the umpteenth time.

"That was like, some awesome cake man!!!" Mogley hollered as he barged right in, his face full of chocolate smudges. Tsuzuki followed him a frown on his face. He turned to me full sulk mode.

"He ate 1/3 of it!!! I ate only this little!!" He whined as he held his thumb and index finger inches apart. Rei, Watari and I laughed as the two of them continued to argue on whom truly ate most of the cake.

"Well, they better get going…" Watari said as he eyed Rei and Mogley anxiously. Rei nodded as he stood up and patted Mogley on the shoulder who was preoccupied on locking Tsuzuki in a headlock.

"Hey, we better get going…"

"Awww. Do we have to…?"

"Yes. The teachers will notice our disappearance sooner or later…."

"Oh." Mogley said as he dropped Tsuzuki. He turned to me and stretched out his arms to invite me in a hug which I took gratefully.

"Take care of yourself man… And if you have time… You can visit us and watch our games…"

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Mogley." He grinned at me before he bounced on Tsuzuki to thank him for the cake.

"So goodbye then?" Rei asked me. I shook my head.

"No. It's see you later." I said as I gave him huge hug.

"Okay… peeps!! We better get going!!" Watari said as he huddled Rei and Mogley close to himself.

"Prof!! Like, what about the A I'm asking you, dude?" Mogley cajoled as Watari prepared to transport themselves.

"Fine… I'll give 'em to you as a parting gift. And you too Rei, will have an A." They crackled and vanished out of sight. But not before Rei mouthed the words, 'See you later.'

"Yes, Rei. See you later." I whispered as I blew him a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was it?" Tsuzuki asked me as he resumed Rei's earlier position on my bed.

"Oh that. Went well… A little sad though…" I said as I yawned widely. All this apologizing and thanking made me so tired. I crawled behind the covers to lie down. Tsuzuki gets the idea and hopped off the bed.

"I'll leave to let you rest…" Tsuzuki trailed as he retreated kind of hastily.

"Wait!! I want you here, don't leave…" I pleaded as Tsuzuki slowly turned around.

"Really?"

"Uhuh. I don't want to be alone." I said as I rubbed my eyes to ward the sleep off. He sat down on the chair beside my bed. I shook my head tiredly.

"Not there. Here." I said as I patted the empty space beside me. Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"I… I… I can't…" He stammered incoherently.

"Sure you can. Do you want me to get mad at you again?" I threatened him. As fast as lightning he was suddenly beside me, under the covers shaking slightly. Satisfied that he followed my 'order', I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled. Slowly he relaxed into my embrace. I thought… that this is the right time to tell him. 

Rei had surely convinced me with his talk earlier. He gave me the shove I was waiting for. The only sore spot in the conversation was that he was the one who broke things for us. He said mock arrogantly_: "No one dumps Rei Akiko. I do the dumping_."

"You know what? I suddenly feel sleepy too." Tsuzuki commented as I see him close his eyes. We lay for a few minutes pretending to sleep.

"Tsuzuki…?" I said softly after awhile.

"Hmmm…?"

"You know what Watari said? When he told you I won't admit aloud that I love you…?" Tsuzuki nodded his eyes still closed.

"Well, it's true. I love you." I said sleepily as my eyes began to drop.

"What?!" He said kind of yelling. Then he saw me, eyes closed. There was sudden sagging on the bed and I knew by heart that he was pouting. He probably thought that he imagined me saying that. After all, I'm 'asleep'. He whispered to me, as if deciding to find out if he really imagined it or not.

"Are you awake?" He asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him deeply.

"Yes and I love you. You heard right." Tsuzuki's eyes watered but this was happiness. He lowered his head to kiss me but hesitated. I pulled him close and kissed him. It was far more pleasurable than Rei's kiss. I'm drowning in Tsuzuki's love and I swear I'm in heaven.

He pulled back and smiled down at me. 

"I love you too. Far more than you can imagine." He said sincerely. He didn't need to tell that. I already know. _I already know._

 I smiled but my eyes drooped, completely surrendering from tiredness. I feel Tsuzuki's hands caress my face before whispering.

"'Night, love." 

~OWARI

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Finished!! There, I hope you liked the ending… And I'm so glad that most of you have gotten a liking to Rei. Hoped you liked the way I ended things between Hisoka and him…. Anyway, I would like to thank all of you who had been reviewing and reading my stuff. If it weren't for your support, I would have never finished this!! Again, thank you and hoping you enjoy reading Could it be any Harder!!


End file.
